Seoul Music Academy
by LunettaChan
Summary: Lessa is the new girl.  She flew all the way from America to study music in Seoul.  She learns things she never dreamed about:  Friendship, Revenge and maybe even Love?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, looking out my window at the clouds. They were shipping me off to Seoul's Music Academy. Woohoo. Not that I don't like South Korea, I just think that sending me now is pointless. They were just attacked by North Korea! What are my brothers thinking?

"All passengers, please buckle up. We are landing." The pilot came over the intercom. I made sure my seat-belt was buckled. I held the arm of my seat tightly. I hate planes. I just hate flying. Period. We landed and I waited for the all clear to move. I unbuckled myself and stood. I took my carry out the place I put it in and headed fro the exit. I saw a familiar person waiting as I left the gate. Nathan, or Nat, was waiting. I waved and went for the carousel. Nat and I have been best friends. When his family moved to Seoul, we still kept in touch I grabbed my suitcase and proceeded to leave with Nat. We got to his car and I noticed a couple tour buses.

"Who are the buses for? I asked. Nat looked at me before looking at the buses. He smiled as head turned his head back to me.

"they are for the flashy boy bands you will be attending Seoul Music Academy with. Bigbang, U-kiss, and SS501." he said. I giggled. I pulled out my iPod.

"Yes, my car plays iPods." He said and hooked my iPod up. I picked a song I liked.

"Hey, what about Bang Bang Bang by U-kiss? You get to go to school with them so what the heck?" Nat said and I flipped through my library and found the song. I pressed play.

"Well, of to Seoul Music Academy." He said. I laughed.

* * *

Short beginning. I know, I know. I'm so sorry. But on the bright side I have Daesung, Dongho and Kevin with me. I may keep all of the boys from their singing groups here.

Dongho: feels good to be back.

Daesung: I know what you mean.

Kevin: nice to finally be here.

Me: nice to have you here, Kevin. I'm bringing them all in gradually. Like next week, I'll bring in G-D, Eli, Xander and maybe Hyunjoong. Maybe.

Kevin: Cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the excerpt from Brisingr nor the boys of U-Kiss. If I did, I would be in Osaka right now.

Me: Disclaimer is done.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex Nat was staying in. I washed up and dressed in my black knee length dress with black flats and white leggings. I blow-dried my hair and pulled it back. I left my face free of make-up. I walked over to Nat.

"Ta-da!" I said, twirling. Nat clapped. I grabbed my suitcase and my backpack. We headed to the car again.

"Now off to the academy." Nat said and we climbed into the car. We drove for about thirty minutes to a big school. I watched as people walked to the school. No uniforms, thank goodness. I praised the Lord and said a prayer under my breath.

"I'll take you to the front office and then you will be with a member of the school for the rest of the time." Nat said, taking my suitcase. I took my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Nat and I walked silently to the front office. I was thankful everyone spoke English to some degree. With my choppy Korean, I'm sure we could make a conversation. I sighed, feeling all the attention fall on me. I was the American, walking in the halls of a Korean school. Nat walked in front of me and I followed, my head scanning the ceiling.

"Looks like we got a new girl." I heard someone mutter. I smiled and followed Nat into a room. There was the principal.

"My name in Nanri Hojo. Yes I'm from Japan." He said, smiling at me. I realized that a flash of recognition must have crossed my face.

"Please to meet you, Nanri-sama. I'm Lessa Karmes." I said, using the Japanese honorifics that I was used to. I bowed lowly.

"You have been taught well with your elders. Here is your room key, your times table, and your student handbook." Nanri-sama said, handing me the three items. "Your room is room L-17. I hope you will come to know the people here at Seoul Academy." He said. He sat and popped back up.

"I almost forgot to give you a map. I'll have my secretary call in a student I can trust." Nanri-sama said an walked over to a woman. I heard to PA come on. After Five minutes I heard a knock on the door. Nanri-sama opened the door to reveal a girl with short black that had red streaks.

"Miss Karmes, I would like you to meet Minji Park. She will be helping you today." He said. Minji smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minji Park as he said. I'm sixteen." She said. I knew I was going to like Minji.

"Lessa Karmes. It's nice to meet someone who won't ogle at you for being a newbie." I said and Minji laughed. "I'm fourteen." I added.

"Wow. You're really young." Minji said.

"But she sings like an angel." Nat said. I smiled and hugged Nat.

"Bye Nat. see you some other time." I said and Nat hugged me.

"Bye, Kiddo." He said. I pulled away and grabbed my suitcase. Minji and I walked to the dorms.

"Do you know any Korean?" Minji asked. I shook my head, blushing. Minji just laughed.

"It's okay. you'll be fine. Can I see your time table?" she asked when we reached the dorms. I handed her the time table. We walked to my dorm and opened the door.

"Cool." I said and set my backpack on the couch. It was furnished and cozy.

"You almost all your classes with me. you have a few classes without me but with a few friends of mine." Minji said, handing my time table back. I walked out of my dorm, slipping my key on a black ribbon from my backpack and tied the ribbon around my neck.

"Smart idea." Minji said and I nodded.

"I did this all the time with my other dorms." I said. We walked to a classroom.

"Ma'am, we have a new student today. I've been assigned to show her around. I apologize for being late and disrupting your class." Minji said, bowing. The woman smiled and Gestured for me to come forward.

"She doesn't speak Korean, I'm afraid. she's been learning. just not enough to make a full sentence." Minji said. I remembered telling her that. the teacher nodded.

"My Mashima Hiyoki. You may call me Miss Hiyoki, Miss-?" Miss Hiyoki left the end hanging.

"Karmes. Lessa Karmes." I said quickly. Miss Hiyoki nodded and Minji took me to our seats. They were in the back of the room. I opened my note book and took notes. Since we were talking about chemical compounds, I raised my hand often. I got answer after answer right.

"Miss Karmes, you seemed very good at this." Miss Hiyoki said. I blushed.

"Well, at my old school I had this memorized as well as the American periodic table." I said. Most of the kids in the room turned to look at me. "Not to mention it was mandatory to know that to come here." I said. This caused the people to face the board.

"Very good. You are very well educated. Where did you come from?" She asked.

"California. Los Angeles, California. I went to a private music school there. My brothers sent me here for a better education since I was beyond even the teachers' expectations." I said. "Seaside isn't the best school but you get a chance of a lifetime when you are picked to perform for the people of major music companies." I shrugged.

"You are very good. Seaside has taught you well." Miss Hiyoki said. I noticed a boy write something on a note. It was handed back until it reached me. My name was written in a lovely script.

_Nice to see someone  
from the US. I'm Eli._

I wrote back. It felt nice to know someone else was from America, even if the do blend. The note was passed to the boy, who I now knew was Eli.

_Nice to meet you, Eli.  
What part of the US?_

I saw Eli write something down. I waited patiently for the note.

_DC. How are you  
not scared of being  
in a new whole new world?  
Eli._

I giggled.

"Miss Karmes, where do you find the chemical element's atomic number and where is the weight?" Miss Hiyoki asked.

"A the atomic number is in the top left corner of the elements box and the weight is located under the label for the element." I answered. Miss Hiyoki nodded. I wrote a short answer.

_I'm terrified actually._

I passed it along. I saw Eli turn.

"Don't be." Eli mouthed to me. I smiled. Class ended about five minutes later. Eli came up to.

"I'm Kim KyoungJae. Better known as Eli." He said.

"From U-kiss?" I asked and Eli nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said and Eli smiled.

"Well, I need to go. have to go to my next class." Eli said. I waved goodbye and turned to find Minji smiling.

"Come on. Time for literature." Minji said and I walked behind her, following her to my next class. We walked in with all the other students and waited fro the teacher up in the front. I felt stares target me.

"Don't blush, Lessa. They are just interested in the new girl." Minji said and I nodded, feeling my mouth turn up slightly at the corner. I saw Eli walk in with the teacher. I felt my eyes widen slightly.

"Eli has this class as well. He's really good with English literature so don't try to show him up. He hates it when people do that." Minji muttered and I nodded.

"Right. I'll try not to make him mad." I want to have a few more friends before I end up getting killed! Give me some credit people! I sighed.

"Well, seems like we have a new student." Said the teacher.

"Yes Ma'am. This is Lessa." Minji said, pointing to me. I waved and the class laughed.

"Does Lessa talk?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I just don't talk a lot." I said and the teacher nodded.

"Well, Lessa, welcome to English literature. I'm Miss Mass and we are currently into the book Brisingr. Have you read the first two books of the series already?" Ms. Moon asked.

"If you mean Eragon and Eldest, then yes. I like that series particularly." I told Ms. Moon. She smiled warmly.

"Excellent. Well, do you have a copy of Brisingr or no?" Ms. Moon asked and I nodded. I reached into my bag and pulled out my book.

"It's rather worn since I let my older brothers read it before me." I said, shrugging sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter. A personal copy is more likely to be worn from good use that the schools copies." Ms. Moon said. I smiled. "Well, let's find you a seat, shall we?" Ms. Moon asked to no person in particular.

"New girl isn't sitting here." I heard a few girls mutter and I just waited.

"Eli? May Lessa join your table?" Ms. Moon asked and Eli nodded, smiling at me and dropping the smile soon enough. I walked back to his table with Minji.

"Thank you." I said, quietly. He nodded in understanding anf just pointed to a chair on his left.

"No problem. Those of us from the US have to stick together." He said and opened his book to a page. I sat down and opened my book to my page where I left off.

_It was midafternoon when the Varden finally came into sight. Eragon and Arya stopped on the crest of a low hill and studied the sprawling city of gray tents that lay before them, teeming as it was with thousands of men, horses, and smoking the west of the tents-_

"Hey! Who's the new girl?" I heard someone asked, interrupting my reading. My head snapped up. I was Woo Sung Hyun standing above us.

"Ask her yourself, Kevin." Eli said, not taking his eyes from the page.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kevin said, noticing my gaze. "I'm Woo sung hyun, or better known as-

"Kevin. I got that. My name is Lessa." I said, letting my eyes fall to my book. I started humming Bingeul Bingeul under my breath, feeling my anger melt away. I felt the presence of eyes on my face and stopped. I looked back up and six stunned faces and one inquiring stared back at me.

"What?" I hissed, looking at them. Eli snickered before turning back to his book. I shook my head at his foolishness.

"I have no comment." He said and I just went back to my book.

_It was midafternoon when the Varden finally came into sight. Eragon and Arya stopped on the crest of a low hill and studied the sprawling city of gray tents that lay before them, teeming as it was with thousands of men, horses, and smoking cookfires to the west of the tents, there wound the tree lined Jiet River. Half a mile to the east was a second, smaller camp-like an island floating close off the shore of its mother continent-where the urgals led by Nar Garzhvog._

"Class, may I have your attention please? I would like you all to think of a name you cannot figure out. We are going to try to help you say the only names you have problems with." Ms. Moon said. Eli raised his hand.

"Nar Garzhavog?" He said making it sound like a question more than a statement. Ms. Moon nodded at his attempt to pronounce the name.

"Does anyone know how to pronounce the name?" Ms. Moon and I slowly raised, seeing as I was the only one. Ms. Moon nodded

"Nar Garzhvog. The 'h' in his name is silent and the 'z' makes a slight 's' sound." I said and Ms. Moon was surprised I pronounced it correctly.

"How do you know how?" Eli asked, turning to me. I flipped my pages until I hit the pronunciation guide.

"I have a different version. Paperback doesn't have to pronunciation guide in it. Hard backs do." I said and Eli smiled at me.

"Can I used your pronunciation guide, Lessa? I think it could help." Ms. Moon said and I nodded before handing the book to Ms. Moon. Ms moon gave me her version.

"Thank you, Lessa." Eli said, turning to me. "So do you listen to music a lot?"

"Yeah. The main reason I came here was to learn more about music. I want to be a vocalist. My older brothers already are, but they aren't in a famous group, like you." I said and Eli chuckled.

"Bummer. I bet they are fun to hang with." Eli said and I cracked a bit of a smile. "So what was the other reason you came to Seoul Music Academy?" Eli asked and I shrugged.

"Best education place that Nat could find that dealt with music. I hadn't thought of meeting some of my favorite musicians." I said and shrugged. Eli blushed lightly, as did Kevin when I looked at him.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." Kevin said before falling silent and reading a piece of paper that was in front of him. He wrote something down and passed it back to Soohyun. I didn't notice he was here.

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess music travels fast around the world, huh?" Eli asked and I nodded, occasionally raising my hand to correct the saying of character names.

"Yeah. I doubt you would get a chance to hear me. I guess I could show you sometime." I said and Eli nodded. I smiled and turned to my book.

"Lessa?" Kevin asked and I looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Hmm?" I asked and Kevin swallowed hard.

"Why are you pursuing a life of music?" Kevin asked and my smile grew.

"Well, I tried looking for a place to belong in at my old school. My choir class was the only class that I felt useful. My music teacher was the one that suggested I pursue a life as a vocalist. I took her advice to heart and decided to head here."I said and Kevin nodded. "Not to mention that by singing, I feel like my brothers are able to recognize my true talent." I muttered at the end.

"Lessa, what can you do other than sing?" Eli asked, causing Kevin and Soohyun to look at him like he was crazy.

"I write. My sister says I can dance but I prefer to sing instead. I don't dance." I said, blushing at the end slightly.

"You write?" Kevin asked and Soohyun hit his arm.

"Mmhmm." I said, nodding and returning to my book.

"Just let the girl read, guys. Stop with the questions." I heard Soohyun command causing Eli and Kevin to make noise of unsatisfactory reason.

"Class, please pay attention. This Friday is the annual Transfer Talent show. Since only two transfer students have come so far, we will allow the transfer students to pick a partner for a duet after a solo song." Ms. Moon said, looking at me. I felt my stomach drop. A Transfer Talent Show? With a duet and a solo? The bell rang and we were dismissed.

"You have homeroom with Madam Maclie." Minji said and walked with me to my homeroom. "See you at lunch, okay? I have to go." Minij said before darting down the hall. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. I was surprised to find out I had homeroom with Eli and the rest of U-Kiss. Eli's gaze snapped up to me and he smiled slightly, before waving. I waved back before Madam Maclie came up to me.

"You must be the transfer student." She said in a heavy Korean accent. Her warm brown eyes sparkled with kindness and sincerity. I nodded. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Madam Maclie asked and I nodded again.

"I'm Lessa Karmes. I came from Los Angeles, California in the US. I like to sing, write and read and my favorite thing to do is sing to some of my favorite bands." I said and Madam Maclie smiled.

"Well it is very nice to have you become a part of our little family." She said and I felt my smiled grow slightly. "So pick a place to sit and just work on whatever you need to work on." She said. I walked over to a desk by the window, watching the class slowly turn their heads. I set my bag on the floor next to me desk and pulled out a notebook and two pencils. I flipped to a page in the notebook and started writing.

_First day at the new school. It feels like I'm an alien here. People look at me like I'm an alien. Well, not all of the people but that's just different. I made two friends today. Minji of 2NE1 and Eli of U-Kiss. Maybe they will be a couple of great friends. found a foothold in the mountain. Questtion is, how long is the foothold going to stay stable?_

"Lessa?" I heard Eli ask. It took every fiber of my being not to start. I looked at him.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at him with a slight smile. He smiled back at me.

"Come with me." he said, holding his hand out. I held up a finger and placed my notebook and pencils in my bag. I stood and Eli came around my desk. He gently took my hand and tugged me over to his group. I felt a small shiver trace the length of my spine.

"hey, Lessa." Kevin said. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hey Kevin. Glad to know we have homeroom together." I said and Kevin nodded.

"Same here." Kevin said, flashing a bright smile. He turned another of his friends, Kiseop I believe, and started talking to him.

"Lessa, you sit in my seat." Eli said and he gently pushed me into his seat. I took out my notebook and flipped to a new page.

**.:.:The following story is one I wrote for my friends out of boredom:.:.**

_I leaned on the rail of the old ferry dock. I felt the cold wind whip around me and tease me hair. I brushed my hair behind my ears fruitlessly, giving up a few minutes later. I waited few more minutes before smiling at the sound of footsteps._

_"Catalina!" He called and I turned. Leo stood at the ramp of the ferry dock. He walked down the sloped walk towards me. i waved a bit and he smiled back. I waited as he walked closer to me._

_"I'm sorry I'm late." He said and I shook my head._

_"Don't be. I know that the perp was one you took days to track. I waited patiently for those days, surely I could wait a bit longer to spend some time with you." I said and Leo smiled before hugging me._

_"How on heaven and earth did I find someone as faithful as you?" Leo asked and I shrugged._

_"Don't know. Just lucky I guess." I said and Leo laughed._

_"Catalina, you are truly a wonder of life." Leo said, before kissing me sweetly._

"What are you doing, Lessa?" Kevin asked and I looked up.

"Writing a story. Didn't feel like reading so I decided to write." I said and held the notebook out to him. "Would you like to read it?" I asked and Kevin nodded, taking the notebook from me. He read and smiled at the story's plot line.

"You're good." He said and handed the notebook back.

"May I read it?" Eli asked and I nodded, letting him take the notebook. Eli read it, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"You are a freaking genius." Eli said and I thanked him. Eli passed the notebook back to me.

"Well, I try. It's not my best. Just something quick and simple. My best is about 40 pages long and it still isn't done." I said, shrugging and returning to my writing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 40 pages and it still isn't finished?" Eli clarified. I nodded. I heard someone laugh at Eli.

"Okay, Lessa, put up the notebook. No more writning." Kevin said and Is ighed, putting the notebook away.

"So now what?" I asked and Eli smiled and looked at me.

"You said you would for me sometime. Why not now?" Eli said and I looked up at him, horrified.

"You can't be serious..." I whispered and Eli nodded.

"You did say you would sing for him." Kevin piped up and I glared at him playfully.

"Not helping." I said and Kevin grinned.

"I know." He said and I facepalmed.

"Please, Lessa?" Eli asked and I sighed, resigned.

"Okay. But I only know songs in English. Sorry. My Korean is bad enough when I speak to myself in it, let alone sing in front of others." I said and Eli smield.

"My Korean is probably as good as yours." Eli said and I laughed.

"So, can I sing whatever song I think of or what?" I asked, gaining the attention of the group.

"You sing?" Kiseop said and I nodded, feeling my face flush.

"We have been on this topic for a few minutes, Kiseop. Get with the program." Kevin said and I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Sure, Lessa." Eli said and I thought of a song.

"_The curse of his powers tormented his life.  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price.  
His soul tortured by love and by pain.  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay." _I looked up to seven faces, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"U-um, guys? C-could you pick up your jaws, please?" I asked, stuttering. One by one, the boys closed heir mouths.

"Oh my goodness." Kevin gasped and I stared at the floor. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at Soohyun, the owner of the hand.

"You-" He started then shook his head. "No, we are surprised that you sing really good. Don't hide behind closed doors." He said and removed his hand away.

"Thanks." I muttered and looked at my notebook. I started doodling, causing Kevin, Eli, and Soohyun to look over my shoulder.

"What is it?" Kevin asked and I erased a stray line.

"Crime scene. For one of my stories." I said. I felt Kevin place a hand on my shoulder. I shied away from his hand and continued working on my sketch. I finished and handed the sketch to Soohyun.

"Wow." He whistled and handed the paper to Kevin. Kevin's eyes widened. He passed the paper to Eli and looked at me.

"How talented are you?" Kevin muttered. I shrugged.

"That's not even good. That's just a free hand sketch. I'm not much of a drawer as I am a writer or a reader." I said and Eli passed the paper to Kiseop. They each looked at the paper and looked at me.

"Dang." I heard Xander say and I flushed.

"She's good." Kibum said and I placed my head on the desk and hid in my arms. What a great first day for the American girl, huh?

* * *

Me: Tada!

Dongho: Why don't we know you yet?

Me: Because I tried to make this chapter like that and I deleted it because I didn't like it.

Eli: You're crazy.

Me: Thank you.

Xander: *bored* Review and give me something to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys of U-Kiss.

Me: Disclaimer is done.

* * *

Well turns out what class I didn't have with Minji, I had with Eli, so I was never really alone. At lunch, however, that was a totally different story. I just sat at the base of a tree on the campus, not eating.

"Lessa!" Minji called. I smiled and waved. She walked over to me and sat down.

"Not eating?" She asked and I shook my head.

"My stomach isn't settling so I don't want to eat. I might get sick." I said and Minji shuddered.

"Good point." She said and we laughed. She dug into her bag.

"What are you getting?" I asked and she pulled out something that looked like a water bottle.

"Here. It's just water. It'll help you." She said and I took the bottle and nodded.

"True, it might." I said and Minji smiled. I took a drink and felt my stomach calm down a bit. I smiled. I tilted my head back to look up at the tree's limbs and leaves. I started humming to a random tune and soon I felt my entire being relax.

"Lessa, you sing really well." Minji said and I turned to her.

"Thank you, Minji." I said. Minji just smiled at me.

"No need, Lessa." She said, waving it off with her hand.

"Lessa! Over here!" I heard Eli yell. I turned my head to see Eli waving at me. I waved back and Eli broke into a run, towards me.

"What's up, Kim?" Minji asked, smirking.

"Not much, Park. Just here to pick up a friend of mine." Eli said, smiling at her and me. I laughed at their fake hostility.

"What's up, Eli?" I asked, gaining his attention. Eli smiled.

"Want to eat lunch with me and my friends? Minji can come, of course." Eli said and I looked at Minji.

"I'm not going. Go without me. I'm stuck with you all day anyway." Minji joked. I stuck my tongue out at her and got up. Eli walked in front of me, taking my wrist. I followed willingly. I felt stares follow us to the table the rest of U-Kiss sat at.

"Hey! It's Lessa!" Kevin said, hopping up and giving me a quick hug. I returned the hug and let go almost instantly. I sat on the edge of the bench. Eli pulled me closer to him and Kevin sat on my other side. I placed my hands in my lap and stared at them. I saw a box of Cheetos set in my lap.

"Eat. You'll need to for music. We're doing solo practicing today." Eli said and I took a Cheeto and started to nibble on it. Eli took the the box back and handed me something else.

"It's a chicken dish. Try some." Eli said, handing me a pair of chopsticks. I took a piece and ate it. I smiled.

"Who made this? It's really good." I gushed and Soohyun coughed.

"I made it." He said and I blushed and looked at my lap, again.

"Hyung~! You made he go back to fiddling with her hands!" Kevin whined and I lightly smacked his arm.

"I stopped playing with my hands. Happy?" I asked and Eli laughed.

"She's got a smart mouth." Xander said and I flashed him a smile.

"I put it to good use too." I said and Eli just about fell off the bench. I grabbed his shirt to keep him from falling. The other guys were laughing as well.

"You are good." Kibum said and I mock bowed.

"Thank you." I said, flourishing grandly. That just made them laugh harder.

"She stays with us!" Dongho cried through his laughter.

"Agreed, maknae." The guys echoed and laughed. I sighed and felt like I was a part of the group. Kevin wrapped an arm around my shoulders lightly.

"Well, Lessa, I believe you are officially a part of our messed up family." He said. Eli smiled at me. I smiled back, making sure it was not fake this time.

"Thank you. It feels nice to have a few friends in a totally new place like this." I said. Eli wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey, being in a place where you have no idea what you are doing, no idea what they are saying, no idea which way is which can really bring people together. Trust me. I lived in the US until I was fifteen. Then went to China when I was fifteen and now I'm here, in South Korea. Trust me when I say that I had some people trying to be friends with me as I am trying to be friends with you." Eli said and I hugged him. I didn't know why, I couldn't explain it but I hugged him. I let go and looked at him.

"You- I- Thank you." I said and Eli smiled. I suddenly looked down and blushed. "Sorry about the hug."

"It's fine." He said. I felt Kevin tug my arm. He held out a box of rice balls.

"Here." He said and handed me a rice ball. I munched on the rice ball, occasionally taking a drink from my water bottle. I felt like a single sister in a family of brothers. It felt warm and nice. Each of the guys gave me a bite of their food. I liked Dongho's the most.

"I feel like I'm back home again." I sighed, hoping no one heard me. No such luck.

"Glad to know we make you feel welcome." Kevin said and the other guys made comments.

"A-ah." I stuttered and blushed. It felt so weird. I felt my face burn and looked at my lap again, smiling slightly. I haven't blushed since third grade! What's wrong with me? I was so busy mentaly scolding my self, I didn't notice Soohyun look at Xander and Kiseop. They each placed a small plate of food in front of me, catching my attention.

"Here." Xander said, handing me a pair of chopsticks. I took the chopsticks and broke them apart.

"How do you do that?" Kevin asked, looking at my chopsticks. They were perfectly even.

"Dunno." I said shrugging. "It comes naturally, like singing." I said and Kevin snickered. I smacked his arm slightly before taking a piece of the food Xander and Kiseop gave me. I felt warm spices flood my mouth when I ate it and I moaned slightly.

"Good, ne?" Kiseop asked and I nodded. Xander smiled.

"Kiseop and I made it. It's Umma's recipe." He said and I racked my brain for the translation to Umma. I then remembered it meant mother.

"She must be a good cook." I said and Xander nodded.

"Very." He said and I took another bite. I could taste bell peppers and sweet chiles.

"Lessa?" I heard Kibum ask and I turned my head to him.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged.

"Why are you alone at Seoul Music Academy?" He asked, hesitating for half a second. I turned to face him.

"I'm not alone. I'm never alone." I said softly, before returning to the food they shared with me.

"Lessa, what do you mean by saying you are never alone?" Soohyun asked and I felt my throat close, making me choke. Kevin patted me on the back. i took a quick breath before answering.

"My mom and my twin brother are watching over me. My own personal guardian angels." I said and I heard Soohyun whistled lowly.

"When?" He asked and I shook a bit.

"I was five at the time my mom died, so close to ten years ago." I said. "My twin brother died last year in Japan."

I could feel my throat closing with every thought of Nick and my mom. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. I shuddered and took a drink from my water bottle.

"Guys, lets drop the subject. I think we touched a sore place for Lessa." Kevin said and Soohyun nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry Lessa." Soohyun said and I flashed him a weak smile.

"It's okay. You didn't know. My past is well hidden by personal preference. I'm not used to others knowing." I explained and Eli hugged me tightly with one arm.

"Past is a frightening thing, Lessa. Don't let it rule your life." Eli said and I put up my happy front.

"I don't. That's why I came here. Nick wanted to become a band with me and my older brothers. We planned on studying music here before heading to the US with Nat. His dream never came true, sadly." I said and munched on some more food.

"So you and Nick were going going to study to become a group with your older brothers?" Eli asked and I nodded. Eli nodded himself. "Makes sense. You guys live with each other most of the others life. It seems to me that if you were to be in a group you would rather do it with some people you are familiar with." Eli said. I looked at him, amazed.

"You just figured something I never thought of. Though, it does provide some good points." I said and Eli nodded. We finished lunch in silence.

"I'll be going to my dorm. I have free hour." I said and walked in the direction of my dorm room. I saw Kevin, Kiseop, Kibum, Dongho, and Eli all wave to Xander and Soohyun out of the corner of my eye. They ran to me.

"We have free hour too." Dongho panted from beside me. I held his arm to help steady him.

"Where is your dorm?" Eli asked.

"I have dorm L-17." I said. "I think." I added, frowning and digging in my bag for my room number. I found my room number and smiled.

"Yeah. I remembered!" I cheered, doing a little dance before going to look for my dorm. The boys walked behind me, occansionally whispering.

"Lessa, take a left to hit the L's." Eli said from behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Eli." I said, nodding my head. I did exactly what Eli said and found my door. I took my key and the ribbon off my neck. I unlocked my dorm and walked in. I let the guys in my dorm.

"I have yet to unpack. Don't worry though, I'll do it later." I said, making Eli smile.

"Company before leisure." He said and I nodded.

"Precisely." I said and Dongho looked confused.

"Uh, what?" He asked and I smiled.

"Company before leisure means I would rather be with you guys before I go off on my own." I said and Dongho nods.

"You would rather stay and talk with us than make sure you are unpacked?" Kiseop asked and I nodded, smiling.

"You are very nice, Lessa. You speak kindly and watch the tones you use." Kibum said and I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Kibum. True reason I watch my tones and speak kindly is becasue if you don't tread carefully in a place you don't know, you make enemies really fast." I said and I saw Eli smile.

"How many countries have you been to?" Dongho asked and I felt my face flush.

"None other than this one." I admitted. Dongho and Kiseop both looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" Kiseop asked and I nodded, embarrassed beyond words.

"Okay, guys, back off. She looks like she's about to faint." Eli said and he held a hand out to me, like in homeroom. I took the hand and he pulled me over to him. He set me on the couch and crouched in front of me, staring at me worriedly.

"Focus on me and only me, Lessa. Everyone else in the room is a figment of your imagination." He said quietly and I felt my heartbeat slow. Eli took my pulse, still whispering to me.

"Better?' He asked after a few minutes. I nodded.

"Yeah. thank you." I said and looked at the clock. It was five minutes until free period was up. I stood and picked up my schedule.

"Five minutes until choir." I heard Eli say and I gasped.

"I have choir too." I whispered and handed Eli my schedule.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked and I smiled.

"Count the classes we have with each other, please." I said and Eli started to count. I saw his eyes widen as he neared the end.

"Out of ten classes, we have 8 together." He said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding." I said and Eli shook his head.

"Nope." He smiled and I sighed. I picked up my notebook. We left my dorm, me locking it, and walked down the hall. Eli walked in front this time, me trailing behind Dongho. We made it to the choir room. I saw Minji, Xander and Soohyun. I smiled slightly, before walking up to the teacher. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Miss Kim. You must be Miss Karmes." She said and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said Miss Kim smiled.

"Would please show us how you sing?" She asked and I nodded, knowing she would ask that. I opened my notebook to reveal three CD's. I pulled out my Within Temptation Mix and walked over to the CD player. I put it on track 6, Memories the Karaoke Version. I closed my eyes and dropped all regrets I had about moving here.

_"In this world you tried,_  
_Not leaving me alone behind._  
_There's no other way,_  
_I pray to the gods let him stay._  
_The memories ease the pain inside,_  
_And now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments,_  
_Imagine you'd be here._  
_All of my memories keep you near,_  
_In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,_  
_To find my way back in this life._  
_Hope there is a way,_  
_To give me a sign you're okay._  
_Reminds me again it's worth it all,_  
_So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments,_  
_Imagine you'd be here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,_  
_I see your smile._  
_All of the memories I hold dear._  
_Darling you know I'll love you,_  
_Til the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near_  
_In silent moments,_  
_Imagine you'd here._  
_All of my memories keep you near,_  
_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._" I felt a single tear roll down my face and I opened my eyes, seeing everything blurry but also clear. I felt all the eyes of the room lock on me. I smiled and turned to the teacher.

"My lord..." she murmured before sitting. I noticed tear tracks on her face.

"Miss Kim, are you all right?" I asked Softly and she nodded.

"Never before have I met a girl who could hide emotion that well in her singing." She said and I felt my face flush.

"She's very good." I heard Eli say from beside me. I jumped and placed a hand on my chest, breathing deeply.

"Holy fnick, Eli." I gasped and Eli placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I smiled and turned to Miss Kim.

"My dear girl, would you sing another song for us?" She asked, several people agreeing with her. I nodded and walked over to the CD player. I hit track 10 and waited for the song to start.

"_Sparkling angel I believe_  
_You were my savior in my time of need._  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door._  
_There's no escape now,_  
_No mercy no more._  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._" I opened my eyes to see people smiling and begin clapping. I felt my face flush and Eli placed his hand on my shoulder again. I faced him and saw a wide smile on his face.

"I think you have won them over, Lessa." Eli said and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thanks Eli." I murmured. I pulled back and looked at Miss Kim. She was crying. she waved her hand at the students trying to help her.

"I'm fine. Well, Miss Karmes, you certainly belong here. How long have you been singing, my dear?" She asked and I smiled, feeling dread drain out of my stomach.

"Nine years, ma'am." I said and a few people from the class whistled.

"How old are, dear?" Miss Kim asked and I felt my face flush.

"14, ma'am." I answered. A few kids in class yelled at that. I heard Minji assure them of my age, having checked the records with Principal Nanri herself. I felt some relief wash over from Minji defending me. I knew I was going to be a victim of Karma. Just great. I felt Eli's grip on my shoulder tighten slightly. I watched as Kevin came up to us.

"Eli, release, your grip. You're going to hurt her." Kevin said, gently lifting Eli's hand off my shoulder. I felt Kevin gently rub my shoulder, to get the blood flowing.

"Sorry." Eli whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's fine." I said and Kevin smiled before removing his hand.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I actually didn't notice." I said and Eli smiled before placing his hand on my back. I stood as close as I could to Eli, scared beyond belief.

"Miss Karmes, you sing very well. You could be alto or soprano. It doesn't matter. Am I correct in guessing that you will participate in the Talent show Friday?" Miss Kim asked and I nodded.

"She is. And I will sing with her." Eli said and I looked at him, my mouth wide open.

"Thank you, Mister Kim." Miss Kim said and Eli nodded.

"Miss Kim, may we sit now? I'm afraid Lessa might faint." Eli said and I felt my face flush more. I felt my balance wobble and Eli caught me before I fell away from him. Miss Kim nodded, making Kevin and Dongho get up to help make room for me. Eli picked me up and walked over to the empty seats, laying me across them. I wasn't out yet, but I knew I would be before long. Minji came over to me with three other girls.

"Is she responsive yet?" I heard her ask and I was Eli shrug. Minji turned to me and looked at me.

"Lessa? Can you here me? Just nod if you can." Minji said and I nodded, closing my eyes against the lights over her head.

"She's not used to this much attention." I heard someone familiar say. I snapped my eyes open and sat bolt upright. I saw an old face smile at me.

"Ji Yong!" Minji scolded and Ji Yong smiled cheekily.

"G-D." I said coldly. His smile dropped.

"Lessa." He said in a warmer tone. I guess he didn't remember what happened to Aragon, then.

"I suppose it is nice to see you. Not very nice but still. and Old face is easier to deal with than many new ones, not matter how much you dislike the person the face belongs to." I said, still cold. G-D's face blanked.

"You still remember that?" He asked and I nodded. He sighed and looked at me. "Lessa, Nat and I aren't at fault for that. We didn't want Aragon to get sent off. We actually wanted him to stay. Some jerk got him shipped off."

"Uh-huh. Sure, G-D. Aragon told me that too, but I still blame you until I find out who's responsible. You were the genius behind the schemes." I said before getting up and walking to the back of the room and sitting, taking all my CD's and my notebook with me. I sat down and pulled out a pencil from my boot. I flipped to a new page and started writing.

**_Time ages the old wood and silver. Time buys the new age with life. Life burns the woods of old and waters of hope. The waters drown out life and sorrow. In a never ending Cycle of Hate, Bitterness and Destructive Society, Again and again, we burn the old bridges that connect the past and present. It burns in a ring of cold fire._**

_"Lessa!" I heard Nick scream as I dropped from my bed, tried and half asleep. I couldn't see, barely heard anything and could feel anything, even as I hit the floor. _I jolted out of my reverie just as I had hit the floor. I felt my head pound from an unseen force. Eli walked over to me.

"Lessa?" He asked and I looked at him. I felt everything else in the room disappear.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking like I had been crying.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something paranormal." Eli said and I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Just a memory. A bad one at that." I said and Eli looked at me, staring me down, daring me to lie to him.

"Tell me the truth, Lessa." He said and I sighed, looking him dead in the eye.

"It was just a memory." I monotoned. Eli flinched but I didn't care. I stared at him.

"If that's true, then what was the memory about?" He asked and I felt my hand clench under the table.

"My brother was still alive. It was a week before he left Cali. He was packing and I had passed out, falling of the top bunk of our twin stack beds and onto the floor." I ground out, feeling my patience wear thin. Eli smiled at me and pulled me up.

"Lessa, you aren't alone." He said and hugged me. I hugged him back, no hesitation, no holding back, no nothing.

"Thank you." I said, forcing my voice to stay even. Eli pulled back and took my wrist, bringing me to his group. He sat me right beside Soohyun and Xander. They each locked me down by laying there arms over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. So far so good. I swear I just jinxed myself.

* * *

Me: Ta-da!

Kevin Good Job!

Daesung: Chapter three is up.

Dongho: Good.

Eli: I'm lookng fr Lessa's place?

Me: You found it!

G-D: cool. It's changed a bit, Lessa.

Me: Thank you but can we close this chapter? you can admire the place later.

Dongho: I get to do it! Please Review. Every time you do, we get a party and do Karaoke!


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin: Just one review?

Dongho: Pull it together, man. Lessa writes faster than they review.

Eli: I get to do the Disclaimer. Lessa owns none of us from U-kiss, Or Bigbang, Or 2NE1 or any other group that pops up.

Minji: Yeah. What he said.

Me: Okay, where are my tennis shoes?

* * *

I looked at my schedule and my next class made me groan in annoyance. Gym. I didn't want to go to gym but I figured it would be better than skipping and failing the class. I walked out of the choir room and Minji skipped over to me.

"Gym is this way."She said and continued to tug me that way.

"Minji, you can let go." Eli said, coming up next to me. Minji jumped and released me.

"For the love of Christ-" She said and I interrupted but she continued over me. "Don't do that, Eli."

"Don't use that phrase around me again and we got a deal." Eli said and I laughed.

"I was about to say that." I said and Eli slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Great minds think alike, eh?" He said and I laughed again. I smiled as we left the main building and walked over to another building, smaller but still pretty big. We walked inside and Eli went to a group of guys, saying bye and giving me a smile to help my nerves. Minji took me over to the coach.

"Coach! New student!" Minji called and the coach came over. The coach was a male, about 210 pounds of pure muscle and bone.

"Hello, Park. Who's the new girl?" He asked and I spoke.

"My name is Lessa Karmes, Coach." I said, boldly and stood straighter.

"Bold. It's new. Well I'm Coach Shin. You can call me coach, coach shin or sir, understand?" He asked and I nodded. He sent us off the locker rooms.

"Minji, you got an extra tank top? Mine's in my dorm." I said and Minji handed me a black tank top before putting on a green one. I slipped my basketball short on and pulled my tank top over my head before heading out the door of the locker room. I walked over to Coach and Eli jogged up to me in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Coach says we're doing the track. Come on." Eli said, taking my hand and pulling me along to the track. At the track he let my hand go before Coach yelled the instructions.

"WE ARE RUNNING THE TRACK TODAY AND THAT IS IT! YOU WILL ONLY RUN OR JOG ON THE TRACK! NOW WALKING!" He shouted and we started running. I started pulling ahead of the group and running faster. I soon felt my feet slapping the ground and heard nothing but the pound of blood and my heartbeat. I felt my arms keeping steady with my feet. I soon noticed a few kids in front of and I picked up the pace. I ran past and felt my leg jerk and something pop. I fell off the track and rubbed my shin.

"YOU OKAY KARMES?" Coach yelled at me from the other side of the kids on the track.

"I don't know." I said trying to stand to go down again. "No, I'm not. I can't get on my feet." I shouted to Coach. The kids cleared and Coach came over to me. I tried standing again got the same result from earlier.

"I think I pulled something. I don't know what." I said and coach shook his head.

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurse. KYOUNG JAE! COME GET KARMES!" Coach yelled to a kid. I saw Eli run up and look at me.

"She pulled a muscle in her leg. Help her to the nurse. She can't walk so you are going to have to carry her." Coach explained and Eli nodded. Eli turned to me and picked me up. I felt weak and useless. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You okay, Lessa?" Eli asked, softly. I shook my head, trying not to heave another sigh. I kept my mouth shut and bit my lip a bit. Eli stopped walked and set me down. He looked at me and I turned my head, so as not to meet his gaze.

"Lessa, I want to help you. I can't help if you don't tell me." Eli said in a soft whisper.

"I'm not okay. I messed up my leg. I probably just screwed up my track record too." I said and Eli picked me up again.

"Lessa, you'll be okay. I hope." Eli said before opening the infirmary door. The medic came over to us.

"What happened, dear?" She asked me and Eli answered for me.

"Track. She pulled a muscle in her leg. Coach told me to stay with her." Eli said and the medic pointed to a cot. Eli set me down on the cot and sat beside me. She began putting together an icepack. I watched silently, feeling Eli rub my arm up and down. The medic handed me the icepack and I placed it on the back of my calf. The medic 'tsk'-ed and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Take her back to your class." The medic said and Eli picked me up again. I wrapped and arm around his neck. He carried me back to the class. I felt stares follow us. Eli smiled down at me, completely ignoring the stares. We came up to the class.

"Why is Eli carrying the new girl?" I heard a few people ask.

"Kyoung Jae, nurse sent you back?" Coach asked and Eli handed him the note, still holding me. Coach read the note and nodded.

"Stay with her. You can sit and roll a ball between the two of you." Coach said and Eli sat me down. He walked over to a door and pulled a ball out. He rolled it to me but I ignored it.

"Lessa..." I heard him groan before grabbing the ball and coming to sit with me.

"What?" I asked, feeling my voice crack.

"Lessa, you sound like you're going to cry." Eli said, his voice filling with concern. I felt my resistance to the tears start to break. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get Minji. That way, she can help you change and then we'll head to your dorm, okay?" Eli asked and I nodded. Eli left for about three minutes before he returned with Minji. He helped me up and I almost toppled over. He and Minji took a side and they helped me over to the locker room. I went in with Minji, nearly falling once but I managed. I changed.

"Keep the tank top, hun. Leave it in the locker with your shorts." Minji said, helping me with the tie on the back of my dress. I hugged her and smiled.

"Thanks Minji." I said and Minji just shook her head.

"You got injured out side on the track. It's fine. Besides you're my friend. I like helping friends." She said and we lef the locker room. We saw Eli leave the boys locker room and he came over to me.

"Got your icepack?" He asked and I held it up. Eli picked me up again. "Good. Hold it on your leg. We'll go to my dorm instead." He said and we left for the dorms.

"What's your dorm number?" I asked and Eli smiled.

"M-23." He said. "A floor above yours."

"Oh. So I just go up a floor and go find 23 and that's your dorm?" I asked and Eli nodded, smiling.

"Pretty much." He said and we left the building. We entered the main building and saw the classes let out students.

"Gym lasts for about one and a half class periods." He said and I nodded. I saw Dongho and Kevin. They saw us and started for us.

"Eli-hyung!" Dongho yelled and I felt my stomach knot.

"Dongho, Kevin." Eli said and I waved slightly.

"Why are you carrying Lessa?" Kevin asked and I answered.

"I pulled a muscle in my leg during gym on the track. Messed up that record." I muttered. Kevin frowned.

"Here." Dongho pushed something metal into my hands.

"My dorm key. You can get in with it. I'll just stick around one of my hyungs and get in with them." He said and I smiled. I took my ribbon off my neck and put the key on the ribbon with mine.

"Thank you, Dongho." I said, hugging him slightly. He just shrugged and muttered something about happy to help a friend.

"Eli, are you taking her to our dorm?" Soohyun asked from behind us. I almost jumped out of Eli's arms.

"Hyung, you gave Lessa a heart attack." Kevin warned and Eli glared at him.

"Eli said I was going with him to your guys' dorm." I said and Soohyun took my from Eli.

"I'll carry you. Eli's gonna hurt himself." He said and I shook my head.

"I'd prefer Eli carry me." I said and Eli smirked, before taking me back.

"I know him better." I said and Soohyun looked a bit hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I just have problems with stuff like that." I said and snuggled closer to Eli. "I'm insecure like that, Soohyun. I trust you, but I'm just not that open yet." I said and Eli started to walk off.

"Hyung, we need to get her to the dorm." Eli said and Soohyun followed. We went up a floor and followed a hallway. I looked at the numbers as we passed. M-18, M-19, M-20, M-21, M-22, M-23. We stopped and Soohyun opened the door with his key. Eli walked in and placed me on a blood red couch. I looked at the room I was in. It had a large flat-screen TV, probably a 42". I looked around and saw a sound system and figured they had that for personal reasons.

"Lessa? Here." Eli and Soohyun came into vision as I turned my head. Soohyun held out a cloth strip. I took it and wrapped it around my calf, encasing the ice in it along with part of my leg. I tied a knot in the wrap to keep it from coming off. Eli looked behind me and smiled.

"I see you found our sound system." His eyes seemed to laugh while his face held a simple smile.

"Bet the sound is clear. Best sound system I've ever seen, really. I would examine it but I'm not taking a risk." I said and Eli's eyebrows shot up.

"Examine?" He asked and I shook my head, biting back laughter.

"I would simply looked at it to figure out how to move the sound volume and change CD's." I bit back mot laughter as he shook his head, processing what I told him.

"That makes sense." Soohyun said and I felt my reserve start to break I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt someone push me back gently and I grabbed the hand, opening my eyes. Eli's hand was clasped in mine, about an inch from my shoulder. I let the hand go, sorrow, fighting it's way on my face.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at Eli.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you without your permission." Eli said and he retracted his hand. I sighed and sat up straight.

"I still don't know why you seem to trust me, Eli." I said and Eli nudge my legs. I scooted back to the arm of the couch and pulled my good leg in and tucked it under my bad leg. Eli lifted my bad leg and sat, setting my leg on his lap. I made no motion to move it because I knew it would hurt if I pulled it close. I closed my eyes. I felt a pillow materialize underneath my head. I leaned and felt the pillow slowly support me. I could feel the light pressure of a hand on my arm and I sighed contently.

"Thank you." I murmured before slipping into the warmth of sleep.

* * *

Me: I finally get to sleep from being in Seoul. Finally.

Eli: Why say thank you?

Soohyun: Yeah, what Eli said.

Me: You'll find out.

Dongho and Kevin: Review please!

G-D: and Rate!


	5. Chapter 5

G-D: Lessa is asleep.

Eli: She fell asleep after posting that earlier chapter.

Kevin: We have Soohyun and Dongho watching her.

Minji: Xander, Kiseop and Kibum are here!

Eli: Well, all of U-Kiss is here. Say hi to the readers, guys.

Xander: Why?

Eli: Because.

Soohyun: I said to.

Xander: Fine. Hello Random Readers. Happy, Soohyun?

Soohyun: Yes.

Kiseop: Hi!

Kibum: Hello people!

Me: *stumbles in* Morning guys.

Eli: Morning Lessa.

Me: Disclaimer time. I own no people, no places or anything except for Lessa. Breakfast anyone?

G-D, Soohyun and Dongho: Yes please!

_K_**E**Y

regular speaking

_song lyrics_

**author cut ins**

_**thoughts**_

* * *

I woke up to someone gently shaking me.

"No..." I groaned and I heard someone laugh.

"Lessa, it's dinner time." I heard someone I slowly opened my eyes. The light was dim and my eyes quickly adjusted to it. I saw Eli standing over me.

"Minji and changed you. You seem dead when you sleep." Eli said, smiling.

I'm a very heavy sleeper." I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I slowly got up and fell back on the couch.

"Okay, still can't walk." Soohyun said and Eli just frowned.

"We have a problem." Eli said and I looked at him. "You may not be able to run again for a week or more."

"A w-week?" I managed. Eli nodded and I pulled the pillow I had under me while I slept to my face. I covered my face and screamed.

"Why did she scream?" Xander asked and I took the pillow away.

"I am a champion runner from the US. I train every day, excluding Sunday, for track and cross Country. I can literally leave people in the dust. I can't run, my entire life goes down the drain." I said bitterly and Xander held his hands up defensively.

"Eli, hold her down. She listens to you more." Kiseop said and I glared at Eli.

"I would like to keep my hands, thank you." He said and I almost laughed. Kiseop shoot Eli a puzzled look.

"I will break his hands if he tries." I told Kiseop and Kiseop's jaw dropped. "I'm not kidding. His hand will get broken. Again." I added.

"How do you know I already broke my hand?" Eli asked and I smiled.

"Only Kiss Me I know. I listened to U-Kiss a majority of my time at Seaside. I even played it a couple times for a few dances. Though, U-Kiss isn't the only group I listened to." I said and Eli got a slight blush. I felt my smile shorten until it was a small one.

"What other groups?" Soohyun asked and I pulled out my iPod.

"I have...U-Kiss, SS501, 2NE1, SHINee, Bigbang, B2st, and...Oh. I guess that's it. Thought I had more. Oh well." I said and put it away. Eli looked at me.

"What is your favorite songs by us?" He asked, gesturing to himself and the other men.

"That's a hard one." I said, closing my eyes. I opened them. "I would have to say Light It Up." I decided. Dongho cheered.

"One of our newer songs." He said and I giggled.

"I have it on my iPod." I sang and Dongho looked at me like I was a spring and he was dying of thirst. I liked that look.

"Can I?" He asked and I held out my iPod. Dongho took and hooked it up the sound system.

"Number Seven is Light It Up. Eight is Shut Up and nine is Bang Bang Bang. Bingeul Bingeul and Manmanhani are eleven and twelve." I said and Dongho nodded.

"That's not that many." Eli said and I nodded.

"I know. I have yet to get Not Young on there and then I have a few more I need to listen to. All I know is, I have a lot more to do." I said and looked at Eli.

"Ani. You stay here." Eli and Soohyun said.

"What does 'ani' mean?" I asked and Eli facepalmed.

"I forgot. she doesn't know Korean." Eli muttered and I looked at him.

"Ani means no, Lessa." Dongho said and I made and 'oh' sound.

"That makes sense." I said ad Xander laughed. " And now he's laughing at me." I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. More laughter echoed around the room." I pulled the pillow away from my face.

"Lessa, don't be offended. Xander is just stupid like that." Dongho said and Xander yelled at him in Korean.

"Uh..." I said and Eli shook his head, so I dropped it.

"Quiet." Dongho said and Light It Up started playing. I let my eyes close and leaned back against the couch, smiling.

"Lessa seems happy." Kibum said and I opened my mouth.

"Content and happiness are two different things. I'm content. If I was happy, you would certainly know the difference." I said, smiling and closing my mouth. I felt someone lean against my legs and I opened one eye. It was Eli. I closed my eye and started playing with his hair.

"Hey." Eli said and then realized who it was.

"What?" I asked in a monotone, feeling sleep start clawing at me again.

"Never mind. Thought it was someone else." Eli said and I continued to play with his hair. I felt the couch fold under more pressure. Someone sat on my side. My other side soon became claimed and I counted to ten before opening my eyes. Dongho sat on my right and Soohyun sat on my left. Eli was still leaning against my legs and he had his head tilted back, on my knees.

"Um, Lessa, are you hungry?" I heard Kevin asked and before I could say something Eli spoke up.

"She hasn't eaten since lunch, Kevin. She probably is hungry. It's 7:00. lunch was at like what? 12?" He asked and Kevin told him off.

"I am but I don't want you worry about it. I've gone without dinner before." I said and the room was filled protests.

"You are eating, Lessa. We are making something for dinner. You will eat." Kiseop and Kevin warned and I held my hands up surrendering.

"Okay, I'll eat. Just don't do anything fancy." I said and Kevin winked before leaving.

"You do realize he's going to make his best dish, right?" Dongho asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said and Dongho smiled before turning to my iPod, which currently playing Goodbye Baby by Bigbang. I started humming and someone turned on the TV. I didn't bother listening to it as I wouldn't understand. To my extreme surprise, it was in English.

"You seem surprised." Soohyun said from beside me.

"She probably is. You trying coming from the US and finding out that Seoul has English channels." Eli said and Kevin laughed from the kitchen. I smacked Eli's head.

"Don't be a smart aleck." I chided. He rubbed his head, scowling. I smiled and tilted my head to the right slightly.

"Lessa, you are very... unique." Xander said and I looked at him.

"And what, might I ask, do you mean by that?" I asked him, looking at Xander.

"You just are different. Most Kiss Me's would be screaming and jumping up and down about spending time with us in our school dorm." Xander said and I just smiled evilly.

"I'm not like other Kiss Me's. I can control myself and my emotions." I said, leaning back against the couch. Dongho slung an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know if I should be afraid of be amazed about your emotional control." Eli said and I decided to say something funny and stupid, but mostly stupid.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." I said in the creepiest voice I had. That just cracked everyone up.

"Nice one." Dongho said from beside me. I rubbed my hand. I felt a cold blast of air crawl over my skin. I shivered and eli looked at me.

"Cold?" He asked and I nodded. He disappeared for a second and came back with a deep sea blue throw.

"Here." He said, laying it on me. I felt my entire hand fist with cover. I held it to my cheek. It was soft. I tucked the cover around me.

"I like this throw." I said and Eli smiled.

"Thanks. It's a gift from a fan." He said. I immediately felt bad for using it. "Don't worry. I'm letting you use it. I've already used it." Eli assured. That made me feel a heck of a lot better. The Reason by Hoobastank started and I started singing with it. I felt my entire world just drop and be replaced with a light floating feeling that helped me sing louder. I felt someone sit at my feet and soon someone started singing with me. I opened my eyes and Eli was singing with me. I felt my voice die a bit but it was still strong.

"Aww, look at them." I heard Kevin say from the kitchen. The song ended and I blushed. Eli rubbed his head and blushed.

"Love blooms in the strangest places." Xander said and I felt my face over-heat. Eli want a very bright red and muttered something about getting back at Xander. Dongho's face came into my vision.

"Lessa, calm down. KEVIN, GRAB A GLASS WATER AND BRING IT LESSA! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GOING TO FAINT! Dang it Xander!" Dongho yelled and Kevin ran in with a small cup of water. Dongho took the cup and gave it to me. He kept a hold on it and slowly released. I took a sip, my hand shaking, sloshing the water in the cup. I let Dongho take the cup back and felt Eli look at me. My gaze found his and I felt everything else disappear. Eli smiled and my face heated but it quickly cooled.

**_What am I doing? I'm not crushing on him am I? Holy frig I'm crushing on Eli!_**

"Lessa?' Eli's voice rang in my head, like a bell.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Feeling better?" Kevin asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I said shortly, smiling kindly. "Thanks Kevin." I turned to Dongho. "Thanks, Dongho." I said and hugged him. Dongho hugged me back.

"No problem, Lessa." Dongho murmured in my ear. He squeezed me once more and then released me. Eli shot Dongho a jealous look and my heart fluttered.

"Aww, don't be jealous, Eli." Xander teased and Eli became a vibrant red.

"And there he goes again with the teasing." Dongho muttered. Soohyun sent a glare at Xander.

"Alexander." Soohyun said in a warning tone. Xander dropped his smile.

"Sorry." He muttered and Dongho looked at him for no more than a moment before looking at me.

"Eli, do you want a hug?" I asked and Eli nodded. I got up and sat in front of Eli. I hugged him and Eli wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt a warmth spread from my heart and flood my body. It felt like an eternity before we let go. I sat next to him and looked at the others. I giggled like a school girl at their faces.

"You look like you got hit by a bus, Xander," I said, "But without the scrapes and scratches."

"How would you know what someone looks like after getting hit by a bus?" Kevin asked, going back to the Kitchen.

"I watched as a girl in Cali got ran over. I was in the school." I added, looking at the others. Eli looked like he would flip over anything. The Last Night by Skillet started playing and I just smiled. I stretched and my back cracked.

"That' felt nice." I said and Eli looked at me.

"You cracked your back?" He asked and I nodded. I stood and did a back-bend. I'm glad I wore leggings.I flipped over and sat down again.

"Flexible much?" Xander asked and I nodded.

"I've been in gymnastics since my second grade year. My older brothers thought it was best because of what happened with our step-dad." I said and Eli suddenly looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked and I looked at my hands, playing with my fingers.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said and Eli dropped it. I knew he wanted to know but I just didn't want to tell them all. I felt like if I did, I would be a bother to them.

"Lessa, no matter what happens, you aren't a bother to us." Kevin said from the kitchen. Light It Up started playing and I hummed along with tune. The others were singing and I made a mental to learn how to sing that them. Eli smiled at me when it came to his and Xander's parts.

"I like this." Kevin said and I nodded.

"Weird thing is, no matter what, I can tell whether it's Xander rapping of Eli." I said and they looked at me.

"How?" Dongho asked. "How can you tell if you aren't watching the video?"

"Eli's voice is deeper." I said and Xander just gaped. Eli looked at me like I was a deal breaker.

"No way." Xander said and I went to my iPod. I hit Bingeul Bingeul and it started. It took a bit and soon Kevin and he others were dancing in the living room.

"Soohyun." I said and he nodded. "Kibum and Soohyun again. All together." I grinned. "Eli." I smirked.

"Me." Kevin said and I nodded.

"Yep. Then after is Soohyun. Then Kibum again, then it's Soohyun again. Xander." I said as a lighter rapping came on. Xander dropped his jaw again.

"I told you, Eli's voice is deeper." I said and Bingeul Bingeul finished. Shock by B2st started playing. I looked at my iPod. It was on shuffle. I sighed.

"She's good. She knew the right song to pick and everything." Kevin said and I spoke up.

"I study music and music videos to try to learn different languages. Music helps when learning a whole new language." I said and Eli muttered something about wishing he had known that.

"Sings like an angel and is smart. Double hit." Kiseop said. Eli growled.

"Chill, Eli. Not like he can date me. He's out of age range." I said and Eli smiled at that. Kiseop muttered something about a way too smart fourteen year old singer.

"How old do you go?" Eli asked and I smiled.

"Five years older and two years younger." I said and Eli whistled. "I'm fourteen so that means, I go down to twelve and up to nineteen." I swear I say Eli smirk at Kiseop.

"Funny. I'm in that range." Eli said and Kevin smirked.

"Dongho and I are too." He said and Eli looked at him funny.

"Dongho is two years older, Kevin is about four years older and Eli is five years older." I said and Eli smiled.

"I thought I was seventeen?" Dongho said, making the statement more of a question.

"By the Lunar Calendar, which all the Asian countries use, you are. By the Western Calendar, US uses this, you are a year younger. I'm fifteen here while back in Cali, I'm fourteen. It's kinda confusing if you only hear it from a speaker." I said and Dongho shook his head.

"I think I got it. So by US terms, we are each a year younger. By terms of Seoul and the rest of the Asian countries, we are the age we think we are." He said and I nodded.

"You got it." I said and Eli smiled.

"Show-off." Xander said, grinning.

"You learn to showoff when you are top of your class when you don't really try." I said and smiled at Xander. "However, world studies is something I did out of boredom. It got me interested in Other countries and my top country was South Korea. As far as I know, Seoul has the most musicians than any city I researched." That got the attention of the entire group. Even Kevin came from the kitchen.

"You can't be serious." Kibum said and I nodded.

"Dead serious, Kibum. According to my research, Seoul, South Korea is the Music Capital of the world.* I searched for a place that had more musicians and more involvement with music. Only one I could put a candle to the fire was Nashville, Tennessee." I said and Eli looked like he was about to slit his face in hafe with his smile.

"So we are living in the music capital of the entire world?" Kevin asked.

"As far as I know. I may have missed something. It took me a total of three days before I could tell." I said and Eli smiled beforestanding behind me. i looked at him before leaning back. I was just a few inches shorter than him.

"You know, I never noticed but dang you are tall, Lessa." Xander said, random and accurate.

"I'm 5'9. It's not average in the US. I'm tall even by there standards." I said and Eli nodded. "Probably will hit 5'10 and stop."

"She's taller then me already." Dongho groaned and I sighed. I stood next to him and we were the same height.

"You are 5'9 not 5'8. You will probably hit 5'11. You don't stop growing until you hit twenty-two." said and Dongho smiled.

"I've got what, three years, maybe more left to grow?" He asked and I nodded. He whooped and I laughed.

"Lessa, no more talking. You look like you are going to drop now. I think Dongho tired you out." Soohyun said and I shook my head.

"Dongho did not tire me out. I dealt with three-year-old's when I babysat. You try keeping track of four kids age six and younger. That is tiring." I said and Soohyun whistled.

"Wanted extra money?" Xander asked and I shook my head.

"No, but they payed me ten dollars a kid for every hour. That family was rather wealthy but the y didn't like nannies because they wanted to know their kids. I must say though, Mr. Ortega was very nice. He helped with my flight here. For that, I'm ever grateful." I said and I felt my eyes sting. "He was like a dad to me." I added softly.

"So for every hour he was gone, you got about forty dollars?"" Eli asked and I nodded. "Wish I had that babysitting job. I got paid five bucks an hour. And there was five kids!" He protested and I laughed.

"You liveed in DC, I lived in LA. Two different worlds." I said and Kevin smiled.

"You're from LA, too?" He asked and I was shocked.

"Yeah. I forget to tell you?" I asked and Kevin nodded. "Sorry. I told Eli but forgot to tell you." I said and Kevin waved his hand in a dismissal.

"It's fine. First class you had Eli in it didn't it?" Kevin asked and I nodded, suddenly cionfused.

"Science. Yeah. Why?" I grew suddenly suspicious.

"Oh so you're the girl he was talking about." Xander exclaimed and he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. My face burned and Eli suddenly was away from me. I fell face first for the floor. My eyes closed and I waited for impact. I didn't get one. Eli had his arms wrapped around my waist. He slowly picked me up.

"Kevin! Xander made Lessa faint!" Dongho said and Kevin instantly started telling Xander off. I felt my entire body scream as I lay there. My heart was thumping against my chest and I was hyperventilating. Eli slowly sat me up and I slid down again.

"Flat is best. Helps you breathe better." Kevin said, waving something over me to cool me down. "Grab a magazine and help fan her." He ordered. I heard people scramble around. I felt two people steadily push fresh air to my body. I coughed and sat up slowly.

"Who's wearing the strong cologne?" I asked and I saw Kiseop right in front of me.

"I am." Kiseop said. I backed up, away from him.

"Sorry but that makes my allergies go nuts." I said and Kiseop just shook his had.

"It's fine. I'll just keep a safe distance from you." He said and Eli sighed.

"So you don't wear perfume or anything?" Dongho asked and I shook my head.

"Stuff like that and certain air fresheners can make me go into a seizure. It has happened to my mom. I get over whelmed by the smell and my body can't breathe so I start seizing up." I said and Dongho nodded.

"So no cologne around you?" Eli asked and I nodded, frowning.

"Sorry." I said and Eli just shook his head.

"Stop apologizing. You can't help it. It's the way you were made." He said and I nodded. I thought he was just being nice but then I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. He complimented me and I didn't notice. For all the things in the world, relationships sucked for me. I felt my head turn to look at the others. This was one big family. All of them. They fought and argued like normal brothers. It felt like I was little again and back with Aragon, Nat, and Nick. The brotherly bickering back and forth, the playful teasing and even the little stern glances all took me back home.

"Lessa, are you okay? You're crying." Eli said, getting my attention.

"I'm crying?" I said and touched my face. I _was_ crying. "It's nothing. Just being with you guys and the playful fights makes me feel like I'm home with my brothers. All of my brothers." I said and Eli smiled.

"Well, glad we made you feel at home." He said, hugging me to with one arm. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for not letting me hit the floor." I said and Eli shook with silent laughter.

"I won't let you get hurt. Trust me." He said and I laughed.

"That's the second I heard a guy say that. First time was Nick who said it. He died about a month after he said that." I grew somber and I closed my mouth. My smile dropped. All eyes fixed on me, like I had changed the entire mood without meaning too. "Sorry." I murmured.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Eli said right as Kevin walked in with a steaming plate of food.

"White rice with some beef and pepper stir-fry." Kevin said, handing me the plate and a pair of chopsticks. I took them.

"Thank you. I love beef and pepper stir-fry!" I said. I said grace quickly before taking a bite of beef and rice. "Mmmm." I moaned and everyone laughed.

"Dinner time for everyone. I made enough for everyone." Kevin said and everyone started for the kitchen. Eli came back first and sat with me. We ate and talked with each other. The others were silent, eating and watching me and Eli. I felt my skin crawl.

"So what's the US like now?" Eli asked and I held up a finger.

"Pretty bad. Economy is going down the drain." I said and Eli frowned, chewing on a piece of beef.

"Ouch." He said and I nodded.

"You know what I just realized? Three people in this room were born in California." I said, a bit louder than I thought.

"Kevin, Lessa, and one other person." Soohyun said and then everyone looked a Eli.

"You're the only other one that came the US." Xander said and Eli blushed.

"Where in California?" Kevin asked and I answered stunning the guys.

"San Francisco." I said and Eli nodded, slow and unsure.

"How do you know that?" They asked and I smiled.

"When I heard Bingeul Bingeul for the first time, first song I heard by you guys, I looked your group up. I was curious about who the singers are." I said, shrinking a bit. I ended up shrinking against Eli. The others stared at me.

"Okay. She Googled us like all the other Kiss Me's. So what?" Eli said before eating some rice. I felt better after he stuck up for me. I took a bite of rice. I felt my fear start to melt away. I just ate, not talking anymore.

"Lessa, are you okay?" Eli whispered and I nodded, feeling my mouth dry. I felt a dull burn of spices on my tongue. I ignored it and ate the rest of my food. Eli looked at me mos of dinner, making sure I was okay. I finished the beef and peppers and ate the rest of my rice. The rice took away quite a bit of the burn. I ate more rice. It dulled the burn considerably. I finished. I waited for Eli to finish. When he had finished, he stood.

"I need to take Lessa to her dorm. I have permission to out after curfew." Eli said and he grabbed my bag. I took my bag and stood my leg felt better but I knew i would not be able to run for a while. I leaned on Eli, trying mot to hurt my leg as much as I possibly could.

"I can carry you." He said but I shook my head.

"I want to walk." I said and Eli just frowned but let me walk. We made it to the stairs before I gave in.

"I give. You can carry me." I said and Eli laughed before picking me up.

"You still got the key Dongho gave you?" Eli asked. I held my ribbon. Eli nodded and stopped. We were at my dorm. I hugged Eli and unlocked the door. I hopped in. I turned and leaned on the door frame.

"Thank you, Eli." I said and Eli smiled. I felt my heart flutter.

"You're welcome, Lessa." Eli said. He picked up my hand and kissed it. "Good night." He said before leaving. I closed the door. I leaned against the door. I started to hop to my bed. I laid down, under the black and green comforter. I smiled and looked at the moon outside my window.

"Day one, done." I said and looked at the ceiling.

"Now for day two." With that, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

* I did look this up. As far as I know, Seoul is ahead in the music industry. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry.

G-D: Again Lessa sleeps.

Eli: Her nephews tired her out this time.

Dongho I feel sorry for her.

Soohyun: Eli kissed her hand good night. How sweet.

Eli: *blush* shut up.

Kiseop: She's allergic to cologne. Wow.

Kevin: I think Lessa is a good change for us.

Xander: New blackmail material for Eli.

Eli: Dongho, if you would. I need to go deal with Xander.

Daesung and Dongho: Review and rate please.

Daesung: Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Eli: Chapter six! We need more reviews!

Daesung: Nice.

G-D: We think a thanks to Lessa are in order for giving us an opportunity like this.

Guys: Yeah!

Minji: Thank you, Lessa.

Soohyun: Roll Chapter.

KEY

_song lyrics_

**_thoughts_**

regular

* * *

My alarm blared. I sat up and looked at the clock. 5:30. Good. I climbed out of my bed. Only then did I realize all my stuff was put away_**. Minji**_. I walked to my bathroom and started the hot water for a nice hot shower. I was in there for half an hour. I looked through my clothes. I picked my studded jeans with the low waist and boot cut and my black and white quarter-sleeve shirt. I blow-dried my hair and put it in a simple ponytail. I slipped on my black champion tennis shoes and left my dorm. I went straight to Eli's dorm. It was six thirty. I knocked on the door.

"Hello, Lessa." Soohyun said, opening the door. "Why are you here?" He asked and I smiled.

"I forgot my iPod here."I said, smiling apologetically.

"Come in. It's sitting on the sound system." Soohyun said and I followed him inside.

"Lessa!" Dongho said and I waved.

"I forgot my iPod here." I said and Dongho grabbed it and brought it to me.

"Here. Wait for us outside will you?" Dongho asked and I nodded turning to leave. I turned around and came face to face with a stunned -and shirtless- Eli.

"I'll be outside." I said and scurried past Eli and out the door. I leaned against the wall next to the door. A door opened down the hall. G-D and his group left there dorm. G-D looked at me.

"Hey Lessa!" He said, waving. I waved back and smiled. G-D walked over. His friends followed.

"Hey G-D." I said.

"Who you waiting on?" G-D asked and I smiled again.

"U-kiss. They have unofficially adopted me as the baby girl of the family." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing. G-D shook his head and turned to hid friends.

"Lessa, you listen to my music right?" G-D asked, his back to me. I played Goodbye Baby and G-D nodded.

"That's the answer I was hoping for." G-D said and I giggled.

"And why do I need to meet the rest of the group now?" I asked and G-D flashed a smile.

"You know you want to." he said and I nodded.

"True but why now? Why not at lunch?" I asked and G-D smiled.

"Because you are having lunch with the U-kiss group." G-D said and I facepalmed.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" I asked and G-D nodded.

"Think you know who is whom?" He asked and I grinned a dangerous grin.

"The blond is TOP, to the right is Seungri, to the left is Taeyang and on Taeyang's left is Daesung." I said, flitting through my contacts on my Blackberry. G-D whistled.

"She's good." Top said and I nodded, looking up for a second.

"She's a better singer though." I heard Eli say from beside me. I jumped.

"Frig, Eli. Trying to give me an early heart attack?" I asked and Eli shook his head.

"Impulse. Couldn't resist." He said and I laughed.

"See you in choir, G-D." I said and headed off to science with Eli. We walked into the class. I took my seat in the back with Minji, Eli sat up in front like yesterday.

"Pop quiz!" Miss Hiyoki said, picking up a stack of paper. I looked at Eli. He smiled.

"Forgot my bag." I mouthed and Eli stood, coming towards me.

"Here." He said, handing me a pencil I took it and smiled as he went back to his seat. Miss Hiyoki passed the test out. She skipped both me and Eli. She took a different stack of paper and gave one to me and Eli.

"English version of the test. Good luck." Miss Hiyoki said to me. I looked at the first question.

What is the most used chemical compound?

I smiled and wrote my answer.

_Water_.

I smiled. So far this is an easy quiz. I heard nothing but the scratch of pencils on paper and breathing. I laid my pencil down and looked at the clock. 7:18. It took me eighteen minutes to take the test. I smiled. For a thirty question test, that wasn't bad. I looked around. Eli had his head bent over his paper. I smiled.

"Fifteen minutes left!" Miss Hiyoki said in English before saying something in Korean. I guessed it was the same thing. Eli finished writing and looked up. I looked at the clock. 7:25. He finished about seven minutes after me. I smiled before looking to my right. Minji had one question left. Miss Hiyoki started to speak when the door opened. Principal Nanri came in.

"Miss Karmes." He said and Miss Hiyoki waved at me. I stood and left the room. I followed Principal Nanri to the hall. I felt my stomach sink. Principal Nanri looked at me sadly.

"Miss Karmes, I hate to bring such troubling news to you but your brother Nathaniel died in the hospital after a horrific accident this morning at 4:00." He said and I shook.

"No." I whispered and backed against the wall. "No!" I slid down the wall to the floor and pulled my knees to my stomach. I heard a door open and saw someone vaguely familiar through my tears. The person walked closer to me and I saw it was Dongho.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, dropping beside me.

"Mister Shin, Miss Karmes brother just died this morning. She is grieving for him." Principal Nanri said. Dongho nodded.

"D-Dongho, g-get me E-Eli." I stuttered my tears. Dongho opened the door and shouted at Eli in Korean. I heard chairs scrape the floor. Eli appeared seconds later and dropped beside. He hugged me and I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't breathe, I was crying too hard. It was a repeat of Nick's death.

"No. No no no no no." I wailed and Eli hugged me closer rocking slightly. I couldn't understand why he had to be taken now.

"What happened, Lessa?" Eli murmured and I just shook my head. Dongho muttered in Eli's ear and Eli hugged me tighter. "Oh, Lessa. I'm so sorry."

"Miss Karmes, you are allowed to go to your dorm at anytime today." Principal Nanri said. "I see you are taken well care of. I'll leave you three alone then." He said and walked down the hall. Dongho pulled me up my feet. I still stuck to Eli. We went back into the room. Minji came up to me.

"What happened?" She asked and Eli shook his head.

"Later, Minji." Eli said and Minji kept quiet. Miss Hiyoki looked us before calling class to an end. Eli grabbed my hand we went to Literature. Kevin and Soohyun looked at us holding hands when we came in but when Kevin looked at my face he got up and walked over. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Lessa, are you okay?" Kevin asked softly. I shook my head and went to the table. Soohyun looked t me concerned and I sat. I saw the others come in and walk our way Dongho walked as fast as he could to me. Eli and Dongho sat on my sides. I felt them place a hand on my arms. Eli took my hand.

"What's going on?" Kibum asked and Eli shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." Eli said and I put my head on the table. I took my hand from Eli and my arm from Dongho. I covered my head with my hands. I kept quiet and didn't speak. When I got my book, I just opened to my page. I didn't even read. I just stared at the pages, feeling my eyes shed tears shamelessly. Ms Moon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said and I felt the tears run fiercer. I looked at the guys. Eli and Dongho looked at me with sadness. The others looked at me with shock and awe.

"Who died?" Xander asked. I slammed my book and tore from the room. I couldn't take it. I ran to Eli's dorm. I had no idea why but I went in with the key Dongho gave me. I sat inside the door to the right. I brought my knees to my chest. Eli walked in the wide open door.

"Don't mind Xander, Lessa. He's insensitive." He said and I just stared at my knees, wet from my tears. Eli took my hand and pulled me towards him. I was engulfed by Eli, who held me protectively to his chest.

"I'm sorry your brother died. However, we can't stay here. We need to go to homeroom." He said and I nodded. I stood, shaking and Eli gently pushed me out the door. Eli turned and locked the door before putting a comforting arm around me.

"Come on. Let's go to homeroom." He said and we walked to the class room. I got quiet and solemn as we walked closer. At the door, I when stone-faced and walked in. My face still had tear tracks on it. I knew I would be bothered. I walked to the seat I chose yesterday before Eli came and took me with him.

"Lessa, would you like me to sit with you?" Eli asked and I shook my head.

"I want to be alone right now." I said and Eli nodded before leaving. I saw him glare at Xander. He greeted the guys and sat facing me. I turned and stared at the sky through the Window.

"Miss Karmes?" Madam Maclie asked from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounding dead and broken to me. It was fine around Eli but on my own? It was dead.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your brother." She said and I felt my eyes sting with tears. "I have lost a brother before but you have had worse. You lost two brothers within a year of each other. It must be harder than anything imagined." She said and I nodded, my face-mask crumbling and tears sliding freely down my face.

"It hurts worse than you can imagine." I said, my voice breaking halfway. "I've lost most of what I had. My brothers are everything to me. Losing one sets my life off so much." I said, wiping at my tears. Madam Maclie hugged me. I felt my face completely cover in tears.

"You are a brave girl, for doing this." She said, her voice thick and cracking. "You continue to do what you do and I promise you will make it." Wiht that, Madam Maclie left me to my own thoughts and tears.

"Today, you will all do something worth doing. You will help your fellow classmate and sister get through a very hard time. She has lost one of her brothers today and is very unstable." Madam Maclie said. "How many of you have lost a family member you were close to?"

Ten people raised their hands, Soohyun included. Madam Maclie nodded.

"Then you know what her pain is like. If anything, you can help her most." Madam Maclie said and I felt my heart swell with thanks. Madam Maclie was helping me grieve and get over the loss of my brother. A girl with black hair and blue highlights walked over to me.

"I'm Mae Le." She said. I waved a bit, coughing and sniffling.

"Lessa." I said and Mae Le nodded.

"Iknowhowyoufeel." She rushed out and I turned to her.

"Do you?" I asked and she nodded, a tear leaked from her eye.

"I lost my older sister. She was there for me when my mom never was. She died last year in a car accident with a boy named Nickolis Karmes." She said and my breath hitched.

"My brother and your sister died in the same thing. My brother was Nickolis Karmes." I said and Mae Le smiled sadly.

"I could tell. You look so much like he did." Mae Le said and left, making me wonder. Soohyun came up to me.

"Lessa, can I talk to you?" he asked softly and I nodded. He sat on my desk. "I know how you feel. Before you ask, I lost my dad, when I was much younger. I fainted when they tole me he died. I thought my dad would wake up, but he never did. I don't think I realized he had died until I got older." Soohyun said and I just shook my head.

"Losing your dad had to hurt." I said and Soohyun nodded.

"It did, but I know he's proud of me." He said and patted my shoulder. "You are a strong girl, Lessa. Very strong, indeed." He said and left. I stood and walked over to Eli. He patted the seat of his desk, as he was sitting on the desk. I sat and the conversation just swelled to add me in. Kevin and Kiseop were arguing over which color would look best with them

"Let's see what Lessa says." Kevin said and turned to me.

"Which color looks better?" I asked and Kevin nodded. I smiled. Out of red, black and emerald green, I'm saying the black. Green isn't very good with your caramel skin and red makes it look like are a fire hydrant." I said and Eli cracked up. I smiled.

"Lessa, can you choose good colors?" Dongho asked and I nodded.

"Oh absolutely. I majored in the fine arts at Seaside. Singing, art and theater are my majors." I said and Eli raised an eyebrow.

"An actress? Can you dance?" Eli asked and I blushed but shook my head.

"Not really." I admitted and Eli snapped his fingers.

"Shoot. You would have been a triple threat." He said and Kiseop spoke up.

"She already is." He said and I blushed darker. Eli growled in warning. Kiseop help his hands up but he was smirking. I turned to Eli.

"Do you like me or something?" I asked and blushed at what I just said. _**Way to be blunt, Lessa.**_

"Maybe. Depends on the like." Eli said and I smirked.

"Do you like like me?" I asked, feeling bold. Eli grinned and my heart fluttered.

"If I tell you, then you tell me, deal?" He asked and I nodded, feeling adrenaline blaze through my veins.

"Deal." I said and we shook hands before he pulled me up and closer to him.

"Yes." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Double for me then." I breathed, kissing his cheek. Kevin catcalled.

"Shut up." Eli said before pulling me onto his lap. Kiseop grinned at us.

"So she's off the market?" He asked and I stood. Eli stood too and walked over to Kiseop.

"Lessa is not a piece of meat, Kiseop. She's a living, breathing human being." He growled angrily before coming back over to me. Kiseop looked shocked before looking at me and Eli.

"What the heck?" I asked and Eli scowled. I felt a sense of protectiveness come from him.

"I don't like the way he talks about you. You should have heard him when I came back last night. He talked about you like you were a piece of meat instead of a girl. It's sickening." He said and I just froze. I looked at Kiseop, who had a shocked look on his face.

"You talked about me?" I asked quietly and Kiseop looked afraid for a second. He nodded slowly and I walked up to him.

"Lessa, back up a bit. Get off of Kiseop's back and Eli, that was uncalled for. Calm down." Kevin said and Eli growled. I glared at Eli.

"Eli." I warned and Eli looked ashamed for growling at Kevin. I left Kiseop alone for the time being and walked over to Soohyun.

"Well, strong and powerful when your world becomes crazy. You could do some serious damage as a body guard." Soohyun said and I smiled dangerously.

"Oh, don't I know it." That made everyone laugh. Eli smiled at me, his eyes laughing at some inside joke.

"I want her to be one of our body guards!" Kevin said and I laughed.

"Sorry Kevin. No can do. If I am anyone's body guard, I'm going to be Dongho's personal bodyguard." I said and Dongho cheered. "I watched U-Kiss Vampire. Eli was mean and attacked the poor maknae." I said and Kevin gasped.

"You used a Korean word." Kevin said and I smiled. I shook my head and turned for the door, the bell ringing.

"See ya later." I said and left the room.

I walked to my dorm and went straight to the refrigerator. I grabbed a couple of carrots and a bottle of water before going outside to a tree. I chewed on one of the carrots and walked around. I felt an urge to run but resisted. It would mess my leg up. Make it worse than the original injury. I leaned against a small tree. I sat down. I watched the sky and clouds. It was funny to see some of the clouds represent shapes. I felt a sad smile cover my face, thinking of the times I went cloud watching with Nat, Nick and Aragon. Nat always pointed out obvious shapes while Aragon also showed us the more complicated ones.

"Lessa!" G-D called and I got up. I walked slowly to him, trying to keep the itch to run on a minimal. I made it to him and the rest of Bigbang.

"Hi, G-D. Whatcha need?" I asked, trying to keep my voice happy and bright.

"Quit the acting. It's failing." G-D said and I dropped the smile.

"Nat died. Trying my best to stay positive." I said and G-D gestured for me to sit. I sat.

"How's that working for you?" He asked and I put my head down.

"Terribly." I admitted and G-D chuckled darkly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say I can't help with that. Would you like something to eat." He asked and I shook my head.

"No. I just want to be alone for a bit." I said and G-D nodded.

"Good ahead. Just wanted to see what was wrong. Just be careful, okay, Lessa?" He asked and I smiled sadly.

"Don't tell me that. Tell my brothers." I said and left. I got back to the tree and I looked down at the dirt. I took a twig and drew a few pictures. One of Nat's favorite symbol and his sign. I smiled sadly and felt a tear run down my face before dropping into the dirt, making a dark spot. I sighed looked at the sky again.

"I guess you did get what you wanted. You got to be with Nick again. But was it worth it?" I asked out loud.

"It might not have been, Lessa." Eli said from behind me. I didn't jump. I just sighed and stood.

"What do you need?" I asked, still looking at the sky.

"You." He said and I turned.

"Why?" I asked and Eli smiled at me, making my heart race.

"Because I need you." He said and I almost laughed.

"For what?" I asked and Eli smiled.

"A question." He said and my heart skipped a beat.

"What one?" I asked and Eli smiled.

"A decision." He said and I smiled.

"Shoot." I said and Eli opened his mouth.

"Would you-" He started then stopped. "Will you do me the honor of becoming-" He started but I interrupted smiling.

"Yes." I said and Eli smiled, before hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad I asked." Eli said and he took my hand, pulling me with him.

"I am too." I said and we walked across the grounds to the table.

"Hi, guys." I greeted and Kevin smiled Knowingly.

"Something you'd like to share?" Soohyun said, looking at our hands.

"Yes. Eli cheered me up." I said and Eli smiled really big. Eli sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He locked his arms around my waist and I struggled to get away.

"No way. You stay here. You've run off enough today." Eli said and I stopped struggling.

"Fine." I groaned, giving in. Kevin passed a container of food over to us. Eli opened it and I looked at it.

"Is that orange chicken?" I asked and Kevin nodded.

"Yes. Try some, but be careful. It's really spicy." He said and I popped a piece in my mouth.

"It was not spicy." I said after swallowing. Kevin looked at me.

"I crushed four red chili peppers into that. It is spicy." Eli said and I shook my head.

"No it's not. I should take you to meet Abeulita. She makes spicy food." I said and Eli shook his head.

"This is spicy, I'm telling you." He said and I shook my head defiantly.

"You try making this with ghost chilies. Then you can call it spicy." I said. eli paled when I said ghost chilies.

"You can eat those things?" He asked, sounding awestruck

"Psh, them things are weak. I would eat any type of stuffed pepper Abeulita made. Though, first time I tried that ghost chili...Didn't think my entire body could turn that shade of red." I said and Eli looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"You are amazing." He said and I blushed.

"Thanks. I try my best to keep it low." I said eli held a bite of orange chicken on his chopsticks.

"Open." He said and I opened my mouth. He put the piece in my mouth and I closed. I leaned against Eli and sighed.

"I like this orange chicken." I said and Eli smiled.

"Thanks. Kevin and I made it last night for lunch today. We made extra just for you but I feel like sharing with you." Eli said I just giggled.

"You babble." I said and Eli just shook his head.

"I do not." He insisted.

"Yes you do." was echoed around the table. I laughed at childish pout Eli put on his face.

"Aww, don't worry. I babble a lot too." I said and Eli sighed before picking a piece of chiken up and eating it.

"So, Eli, are you dating Lessa?" Soohyun asked and Eli coughed. I was taking a drink at the time and it sprayed all over Xander.

"Sorry. I said and Xander glared at Eli.

"Your girlfriend, your fault." He said and I pulled out my iPod. I got online and went to Youtube.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked and i smile.d

"Going to watch the video to Shut Up. I want to see what choreography is in that. And no, you can't help me." I said and Eli looked upset. "Ani. Not lie that. I just like to do things on my own before I ask for help." I said and Eli smiled.

"Jeez, if you turn out to be any more like me, I might have to fight for my identity." Eli laughed and I smacked his shoulder playfully. He laughed at me and I pulled my headphones out of his pockets.

"I see you need those back." He said and I plugged them in before sticking my tongue out at him. I quickly found the original video for Shut Up and played it. I watched the screen and whistled.

"Dang. I wanna be that girl." I muttered and that made Eli laugh.

"You could, if you stay. He said, pulling on one of my headphones. I laughed.

"It would be fun." I admitted and Eli nodded.

"All you have to do is stand by me and look pretty. Which you are good at anyway." He said and I choked on my water.

"Nice, Eli. Compliment her and make her choke at the same time." Dongho said and Eli waved him off.

"So Lessa, do you any of our songs?" Eli asked.

"As in singing? Well, I know Dongho's part in Shut Up, working on Light It Up and I think I can do Xander's part in Bingeul Bingeul." I said and Eli just smiled.

"You know all of my part in Shut Up?" Dongho asked and I nodded, scrolling down to the screen. I typed in a comment on the video and got off internet.

"It was easy to learn. I listened to it over and over and sounded it out to myself. It was a fail at the beginning but I got it soon enough." I said and Dongho grinned. I looked at my iPod and stood, backing away from Eli.

"Later. Time for choir." I said and turned and walked to the building. I got to the coir room and Miss Kim smiled at me sadly.

"I heard about what happened earlier." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah. It kinda sucks." I said and she nodded.

"We will be doing Karaoke today, so pick a song." She said and I nodded, before scrolling through my iPod. I found the right song and sighed. G-D and the rest of Bigbang came in the room.

"Miss Kim said we are doing Karaoke today. You gotta pick your song. I don't know if she wants solos or not though." I said and G-D nodded in thanks.

"Thank you." Daesung said and I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said before pulling my headphones up and putting them in my ear. I started to play High High by G-D and TOP when G-D tapped my shoulder.

"What are you listening to?" He asked and I showed him the screen. He grinned.

"Why not? I hate American rap. Korean rap, on the other hand, now that I can listen to." I said and put my headphone back in. I played it until the song finished before pulling my head phones out and turning off my iPod. Miss Kim stood in front of the room.

"We are doing solo Karaoke today. I'll give you a couple minutes to pick a song." She said and I raised my hand.

"Are we allowed to pick any song?" I asked and she nodded. I smirked and checked my song. _**Perfect. **_I waited for a minutes before everyone had picked a song.

"Who would like to go first?" she asked and I raised my hand. "Miss Karmes, you have the floor." She said before I got up, plugged my ipod into the sound system and pressed play.

"_A dozen roses arrive _  
_What a perfect surprise _  
_You greet me with a kiss _  
_I could get used to this _

_You think I look the best _  
_When my hair is a mess _  
_I can't believe you exist _  
_I could get used to this _

_Because you know you're too good to be true _  
_I must have done something good to meet you _

_'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand _  
_When I freak you understand _  
_There is not a thing you miss _  
_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _  
_With you it all comes naturally _  
_I've lost the reflex to resist _  
_And I could get used to this _

_You love the songs I write _  
_You like the movies I like _  
_There must be some kind of twist _  
_I could get used to this _

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed _  
_It doesn't seem to make you like me less _

_'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand _  
_When I freak you understand _  
_There is not a thing you miss _  
_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _  
_With you it all comes naturally _  
_I've lost the reflex to resist _  
_And I could get used to this _

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it _  
_Every good thing you do feels like you mean it _

_You wrote my name all across your hand _  
_When I freak you understand _  
_There is not a thing you miss _  
_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _  
_With you it all comes naturally _  
_I've lost the reflex to resist _  
_And I could get used to this _

_'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand _  
_When I freak you understand _  
_There is not a thing you miss _  
_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _  
_With you it all comes naturally _  
_I've lost the reflex to resist _  
_And I could get used to this." _I said and I ended. Clapping was heard. I bowed and returned to my seat.

"She's good." I heard Daesung whisper to Taeyang. TOP and Seungri said words of agreement. I sat down and Eli beamed at me. My heart lept at the sight

"I meant every word of it." I whispered in his ear. He smiled at me quickly before raising his hand to go next. He went, unhooked my iPod and tossed it to me. he hooked his own up to the thing and pressed play. a familiar song started and I gasped.

_"Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would have known  
Cause I didn't kissed my momma goodbye  
I didn't tell her that I loved her  
How much cared  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared  
Unaware I just did what I always do  
Everyday the same routine before I skate off to school  
_

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of takin' the test,  
I took two to the chest.  
Call me blind but I didn't see it comin'  
Everybody was runnin'  
But I couldn't hear nothin', except gun blast  
It happened so fast  
I didn't really know this kid  
though I sat by him in class.  
Maybe this kid was reachin' out for love or maybe  
For a moment he forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged,  
Whatever it was I know its because_

_We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation_

_Little Suzzy she was only twelve,  
She was given the world with every chance to excel  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kinda proud but no respect for herself  
She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations but different faces.  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her she deserved much better._

_Johnny boy always played the fool,  
He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool.  
He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried,  
Often thought of suicide  
It's kinda hard when you ain't got no friends,  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then.  
You cross a line and there is no turnin back,  
He told the world how he felt with  
The sound of a gat._

_We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
_

_Who's to blame for the life that tragedies claim?  
No matter what you say it won't take away the pain  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies.  
Don't nobody know why it's the blind leadin' the blind.  
Guess that's the way that the story goes  
Will it ever make sense somebody's gotta know.  
There's gotta be more to life than this,  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists_

_We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation  
We are We are the youth of the nation." _Eli finished. He walked to his seat. I stood and walked over to him.

"Do I want to know?" I asked and Eli shook his head.

"Nah." He said and I nodded. I watched as everyone took turns singing. Some of them really made me think of Nat and others made me think of Aragon and how he would take Nat's death. I felt Eli nudge me.

"Miss Kim wants you." He said.

"Ah. Sorry." I said and looked at Miss Kim. "Yes, ma'am?" I asked and she motioned for me to join her.

"I would like you to sing again. This time, with a partner." She said.

"I got a perfect song for me to sing with a guy." I said and Eli stood.

"Me?" He asked and I nodded, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Mind-reader." I said and he smiled.

"Oh yeah, sure." He said and I whispered in his ear.

"Miss Kim, are we allowed to sing Whiskey Lullaby?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She said and I plugged my iPod into the sound system.

Eli:  
_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._  
_She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget._  
_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_  
_Until the night,_

Eli and Me:  
_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**_  
_**And finally drank away her memory.**_  
_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger,**_  
_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**_  
_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**_  
_**With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."**_  
_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_  
_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_  
_**La la la la la la la la**_  
_**La la la la la la la la**_  
_**La la la la la la la la,**_  
_**La la la la la la la la,**_

Me:  
**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.**  
**For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.**  
**She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time.**  
**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.**  
**Until the night,**

Me and Eli:  
**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._**  
**_And finally drank away his memory._**  
**_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_**  
**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._**  
**_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_**  
**_Clinging to his picture for dear life._**  
**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_**  
**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._**  
**_La la la la la la la_**  
**_La la la la la la la._**  
**_La la la la la la la_**  
**_La la la la la la la._**

**_La la la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la laaaa..._**

The room was silent other than the gasps of breath I choked out, coughing every once in a while. Eli looked at me. I smiled. Wew lookedback at the class. They burst into cheers and whistles. Miss Kim kept me up front.

"I want you to sing a heartbreak song. Like a break up song." she said and I went over to my iPod.

_Uh-oh_  
_Ooh-oh._

_Uh-oh_  
_Ooh-oh._

_So you see, you've got me back again for more_  
_And it seems, your song is in my head this is war_  
_Mystery, how I could feel you breathe me_  
_I was sure you would keep every promise,_  
_you would keep every word_

_Well, I try to put your stories in line but it never adds up right_

_For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye_  
_you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited_

_It's a shame you left me hanging like you did_  
_It was brave but it was much more foolish_  
_Don't you think? Don't you think?_  
_Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize_

_For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye_  
_you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited_

_These things are so typical_  
_These things are unforgivable_  
_I'm gone and you're invisible_

_Don't let me catch you followin'_  
_Don't ask cause I'm not offering_  
_You caused enough of my suffering_

_For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye_  
_you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited_

_For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye_  
_you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited_

_Uh-oh_  
_Ooh-oh._

_Uh-oh_  
_Ooh-oh._

_Uh-oh_  
_Ooh-oh._

_Uh-oh_  
_Ooh-oh._" It ended right there and Eli just looked like a fish.

"Dang. Even with a break-up song, she can still sing like an angel." I heard Daesung say. I felt my hand curl into a fist.I put behind my back.

"I never want to see her bad side." Soohyun said, shaking his head. I walked straight to my seat.

"You don't even want to see me mad." I said and G-d whistled.

"Last time that happened, I just about got hit with a knife. Girl's got aim." He said and I smiled smugly.

"Words of wisdom from all of my brothers. You never want to make me mad at risk of losing all that makes you a male of the human species." I said, dropping my voice to a breathy whisper.

"Hmm, dangerous. I like that." Eli said and I grinned.

"Good." I said and Eli grinned. I felt my heart soar when he took my hand. I don't undertsnad Lo ve very well but I pretty much could say I was head over heels.

I sighed and heard an alarm go off. I sat up in my bed.

"Awww." I whined. "It was just a dream. Crap." I just slid out of my bed.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I muttered before heading off for a shower.

* * *

Me: I just couldn't help but do that. I just had to.

Eli: Oh great. Just great.

G-D: But-but-but...

Daesung: She was messing with our heads.

Kiseop: I feel violated.

Me: Don't. I mess with everyone's head. It just wouldn't be me if I didn't.

Dongho: Please review. Kevin and Kibum will bring you some sweet rice cakes if you do.

Kevin: yep and if you rate you get two!


	7. Chapter 7

Eli: Chapter seven.

Kevin: Please review more

Soohyun: Roll Chapter.

KEY

_song lyrics_

**_thoughts_**

regular

* * *

I sighed, sitting by Minji in first period.

"What's wrong with you?" Minji asked and I turned to her.

"I left my iPod with Eli and Dongho. I forgot it when Eli carried me to my dorm because of my leg." I said and pointed to my leg.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked and I sighed.

"I messed it up in gym, remember? You helped me change into my clothes." I said and Minji nodded.

"Right. Sorry." She said and I just let it go.

"It's fine. I'm a bit irritable due to my leg hurting." I said and Minji just sighed.

"I'm bored." She said and I looked her.

"You too?" I asked and she nodded.

"Hey! We have only two days left until Friday. Then you can show the school what you do." Minji said and I nodded.

"True. I need help finding an English song that I can sing. I'm thinking of a song by Shakira and a song by Everlife." I said and Minji looked at me.

"I know Shakira. How about Gypsy by Shakira?" She said and I nodded.

"I'm thinking of singing I could Get used to this by Everlife too." I told her and I suddenly wished I had my iPod.

"Hey, Lessa? I think a certain guy wants your attention." Minji said, grinning.

"Who?" I asked and turned around. Eli waved and held up a thin black item. My iPod. I almost jumped out of my seat. Eli passed note back to me.

_Missing something?_

I laughed and replied.

_Yes. Do you have it?_

I passed the note forward. He held up my iPod and waved it back and forth. He wrote something down and passed it back.

_If you mean the iPod, yes._  
_Do you enjoy playing games_  
_with me?_

"Yes." I said out loud and Eli laughed.

"Come get it." He said and I shook my head.

"I'll get it in Literature." I said and Eli smiled before pocketing my iPod. Miss Hiyoki walked into the room.

"Good morning, class." She said.

"Good morning, Miss Hiyoki." We chorused back to her. I smiled brightly. Eli bowed his head slightly at the paper she passed out.

"Mister Kim, you need to try more." She said, going around to people, passing out a certain test to each person. I didn't get one.

"Miss Karmes, you didn't get one because we took this before you came." Miss Hiyoki said and I nodded.

"Miss Hiyoki, can Miss Karmes look over my test with me so she knows the questions?" Eli asked and Miss Hiyoki nodded. Eli turned and motioned for me to come forward.

"Miss Park, would you sit with Miss Park please?" Miss Hiyoki asked the person next to Eli. She nodded and got up, going to my seat. I sat down and scooted closer to Eli. He showed me his test.

"C-?" I asked and Eli blushed, turning his head. I took his paper and pulled out my pen.

"Okay one, the most commonly used chemical compound is water. It is made of two chemicals: Hydrogen and Oxygen. Two parts of the compound are Hydrogen. One part is Oxygen. Water had only two chemical compounds on its own." I explained and Miss Hiyoki smiled.

"Miss Karmes, can I see you after class? I assure you, nothing bad is happening." she said and I nodded, before going back to explaining the test answers to Eli as Miss Hiyoki said them aloud. Eli nodded when he understood and I felt my shock edge away when I realized he struggled to understand when I explained it.

"Class, you have two minutes left. Clean up your work area. Miss Karmes, my desk please." Miss Hiyoki said and I walked up to her desk.

"Yes, Miss Hiyoki?" I asked innocently.

"Miss Karmes, you seem to be surpassing the other students at this. Unfortunately, I cannot have you placed above you rank. I ask you something simple to help out. Would you be willing to tutor some of the students in this class? Including Kim Kyoung Jae?" She asked and I was shocked. I recovered quickly.

"I would love to." I said and I felt puzzled. "But why me, ma'am?" I asked.

"Because you are a kind person. I watched you help Kim Kyoung Jae understand the answers better than I could have." She said and I blushed.

"I'll do it. I want to help." I said and Miss Hiyoki smiled widely.

"Wonderful." She said and she stood. "I'll tell you when tomorrow." She said and I nodded. Miss Hiyoki wrote a pass out and signed it before dismissing me. I walked to Literature. I walked in and handed the pass to Miss Moon.

"Thank you. We are zoning. Take you seat and here is your book." Miss Moon said. I took my book and took my usual seat next to Eli.

"What did Miss Hiyoki want?" Eli asked and I smiled.

"I'm going to be tutoring you and others in science. Apparently, when I explain things, people grasp the concept better." I said and Eli looked at me, stunned.

"You are going to tutor me in science?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, feeling suddenly afraid.

"I guess you are a smarter person than I thought." He said, becoming silent. I looked at him, studying him.

"Lessa, read. Just forget Eli for now." Dongho said from my right. I nodded and opened my book to my page. I couldn't focus though. I read but nothing registered. When class ended, I walked alone to homeroom, rushing past Kevin, Dongho and Soohyun. I took the same seat I chose yesterday. I pulled the desk closer to the window. I pulled out my old book, Inkheart, and decided to sink into the pages of the Ink world.

"Lessa!" Dongho shouted and I jumped, my book flying.

"What?" I asked and Dongho held out his hand.

"You sit with us now, whether you read or not." He said and I stood. I grabbed my book off a nearby desk and followed him to the rest of the group. I sat behind Soohyun in the desk and flipped back to my pages. I read about Dustfinger finding Resa and then Soohyun waved a hand in my face. I groaned and set my book down.

"What?" I asked and laid my head back on the desk behind me.

"Why so interested in reading right now? And why sit behind me? You usually sit with Eli." Soohyun said and I shrugged.

"I've been here for one day. I like reading and Eli is giving off vibes that say he doesn't want to talk with me right now. That good enough?" I asked and Soohyun blinked before looking between Eli and me.

"Am I missing something?" He asked and I groaned.

"Hey Eli, Can I have my iPod back?" I asked and Kevin frowned before thumping Eli's head.

"You didn't give her back her iPod? What are you going to do with it? You can't keep it!" Kevin ranted. Eli passed the iPod back to me. I pulled my headphones out and plugged them in. I went to Light It Up and put it on full blast. I listened and occasionally flipped a page in my book, which I resumed reading.

"Lessa?" Soohyun asked and I looked at him, holding my headphone.

"Turn it down. Kevin can hear it." Soohyun said and I grinned.

"Then it's loud enough." I said before putting my headphone back. I went back to my book. It came to Eli's part and I felt a wave of sorrow fall over me. I sighed and put my book up. I pulled out a pencil from my pocket and a sheet of paper. I began sketching. I didn't know what ?I was sketching but when I had finished, it was a portrait of Eli. I pulled another seet of paper out and did another drawing. It was a portrait of Dongho this time.

"Guys, look at these portraits." Soohyun said as I was sketching another one. It became Kevin with every mark I made. I drew one for each member.

"Lessa, you...Jeez, I got nothing to say." Xander said from over me. I worked on one last one. A sketch of them all, at the table with an empty space. I looked at the empty space before drawing a hand reaching out in a wave.

"Done." I said and looked at the song. Shut Up was still playing. I stopped my music.

"Lessa, you are a very talented girl." Eli said and I looked at him.

"And you are telling me this why? Not like it will help." The bell rang and I left, taking the sketch of them all. I left the portraits there, praying they would take them I went straight to my dorm. I opened my fridge and took a cheese stick out. I pulled it apart and ate it, feeling my anger and crankiness fade. I guess I was just hungry. A knock sounded at the door.

"Lessa? It's Dongho. I'm alone." He said and I went to open the door. Dongho smiled and came in.

"Hey, Dongho. what do you need?" I asked and Dongho shrugged.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you are okay." He said and I nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just hungry. I skipped my breakfast." I said and Dongho frowned.

"You shouldn't skip breakfast. It's not good for you." He said, concern lacing with his warm voice. I smiled.

"I know. I do it anyway because I'm used to it. It makes me a better listener." I said and it was true. I paid more attention in my morning classes if I didn't eat breakfast.

"Well, I also wanted you to come with me to my dorm. Kevin and Soohyun want to talk to you." He said and I sighed.

"I'll go. If I don't they'll bring all seven down and my dorm will explode." I said and grabbed my bag and binder. "Let's go." I said and Dongho led the way. I followed. We got to his dorm and I held the key on my ribbon out. He unlocked the door and we went in.

"Lessa!" Kevin said and I smiled. He hugged me.

"Welcome." Soohyun said and I waved a bit. Eli didn't look at me. He was busy studying my sketch of him.

"How long has he been looking at that?" I asked and Kevin sighed.

"Since you drew it in homeroom." He said and I walked in front of Eli.

"The original is better than the sketch." I said and Eli looked at me.

"Are you saying I'm cute?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm saying you are pretty." I said and Kevin chuckled. Eli shot him a dirty look.

"Haha, very funny, Lessa." He said and I felt like making him madder.

"I know. I'm a genius aren't I?" I asked and Eli growled before looking up at me.

"What the heck is your problem?" He asked and I glared at him.

"You! Ever since I told you I would be helping in science, you've been avoiding me like the plague! But you keep staring at me and it's getting annoying!" I ranted and Eli looked at me, not glaring but not looking like he was going to give either.

"If anyone should be asking who's got a problem with something, it should be me asking you!" I said and Dongho pulled me back.

"Calm down. Eli gets nasty when he gets angry." Dongho said an Eli stood, seeming to tower above me.

"You! You are just so perfect at everything! You can sing, you can draw! I bet you can even dance better than you think!" He ranted. I glared and felt like I had been slapped.

"News flash, hot shot: I can't dance. I was never able to! I couldn't be on my feet long enough to keep something standing! It's a miracle that I can walk across a room without stumbling! I can't even stand still for a minute just waiting in a line! I'm not perfect, hot-head! No matter what you think, I am not perfect!" I screamed and I breathed deeply. I looked at Kevin.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." I said and left, leaving behind my ribbon. I didn't care. I just left it. I went to the courtyard and sat under a small tree. I looked to my right and saw people eating and laughing with each other.

"Lessa!" G-D said and I stood. I walked over and stopped at his side. I bent down beside him.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting on the ground.

"One, on the bench, next to me and two, where'd the guys of U-Kiss go?" He asked and I sighed.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said. G-D whistled.

"That bad, huh?" He asked and I nodded. I folded my arms and placed my head on the warm wooden table.

"Hungry?" Someone asked, tapping my arm. I looked up to see Daesung holding out a box of some sort of fish dish.

"Not really." I said and he shrugged.

"Lessa can't eat that, Dae. She has to eat food she's used to. It could really mess with her immune system is she eats something new." He said and Daesung nodded. G-D handed my a paper box with rice and pepper beef. "Here. Eat."

"Thank you, G-D." I said and he handed me a pair of chopsticks.

"You are welcome. I promised your brother I'd take care of you, you know. I talked to Aragon last night." He said and I put my bite down.

"How is Nii-sama holding up?" I asked and G-D sighed.

"He's steady but he said he misses you. Told me he might sell the house in Cali and move here to be closer to you and Nat." G-D said. I facepalmed and took a bite of food.

"Trust Aragon to do something like that." I muttered and G-D laughed.

"True. Very true." He said before eating some steak and rice.

"So, what do you do best, Lessa?" Taeyang asked from across the table.

"Sing." I shrugged. Taeyang nodded.

"Would you mind singing for us?" TOP asked and I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" I said and started playing On Our way by Christina Aguilera.

"_Me and you, we're different_  
_Don't always see eye to eye_  
_You go left, and I go right_  
_And sometimes we even fight_  
_That don't mean that I won't need a friend, oh_  
_You and me, we're in this 'til the end, oh._" I stopped and hit stop. Taeyang and Daesung started clapping.

"She's good." TOP said and I laughed.

"I hope I'm good. I've been singing since I started school nine years ago." I said and Daesung gaped.

"How old are you?" He asked and I grinned.

"Fourteen." I said and took a bite of food.

"You are six years younger then our maknae. That's a shock." G-D said and I looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? You've sent a present to me on my birthday ever since you met Aragon. For five years, you have sent the best presents I ever received." I said and G-D smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you're birthday is pretty close to mine." He said and I nodded.

"True. Only three days before it." I said and G-D nodded.

"By the way, we only have a month until your birthday." He said and I looked at him.

"Only a month? I could've sworn it was may." I said and G-D laughed.

"Wow. You are a few months behind. It's July, hun." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm confused." I said, surrendering.

"We are too, Lessa. Don't worry." Seungri said and G-D scolded him.

"It's fine. G-D." I said and he looked at me. I watched the clouds and the sky.

"You want to be up and moving, don't you?" G-D asked and I jumped.

"Sorry, but yes." I said and G-D smiled, closing the container.

"Go. I'll take care of this. And knock them dead, but not literally." He said. I laughed.

"I'll see you in choir." I started walking away. I turned and stopped. "And if you work hard enough, you can that you lost back." I said and walked backwards, laughing. I spun around and started walking faster to the choir room.

"I'll do it!" G-D shouted and I leaned down, hiding my grin. I went in the building. I walk the short hallway to the choir room. I entered and saw Eli sitting at the table in the front of the room. I walked past him to a table in the back. I sat and pulled out my iPod. I put my headphones on and went to the saddest song I had. I thought it couldn't get any worse for the day until G-D came in and saw me with tears running down my face. He immediately thought Eli was to blame.

"What did you do to Lessa?" G-D growled to Eli. Eli just looked up at him. I got up, leaving my iPod on the table. G-D picked Eli up by the collar. "I'll ask again, what did you do to Lessa?" He asked and Eli just shook his head. I decided to intervene now.

"It wasn't Eli. I'm alone. Eli hasn't said anything to me since our light fight before I had lunch." I said and dropped the subject, turning and going back to my seat. I sat down again. I pulled back into myself before I saw Miss Kim enter.

"Karaoke today. Pick you song." She said and I knew a perfect song. A song that told of my conflictions. Perfect. I sighed and waited for the rest of the class.

"Okay, since today is Karaoke, who would like to go first?" Miss Kim asked and I raised my hand, being the only one brave enough to go first. Miss Kim nodded at me, and I stood, walking forward, feeling my entire body speed up.

"I'm singing Goodbye by Everlife." I said and Miss Kim nodded, before taking my iPod and hooking it up. I had it on the song. All Miss Kim had to do was press play.

"_I'm better off_  
_Just pretending like I never really knew you_  
_I gotta stop_  
_Holding hands with a memory I'm feeling_

_I gotta say_  
_Something's different about the way I see you lately_  
_You feel the same_  
_I can see it in your eyes our thing is changing_

_The blame won't fall_  
_On either side_

_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath_  
_Someone's gotta say it_  
_It might as well be me_  
_Goodbye, it wasn't right this time_  
_Goodbye_

_I should've known_  
_There was always something that we were missing_  
_I'm letting go of this_  
_Even though it's hard I know it's the best thing_

_Good intentions fall_  
_And there's nowhere to hide_

_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath_  
_Someone's gotta say it_  
_It might as well be me_  
_Goodbye, it wasn't right this time_  
_Goodbye_

_I don't wanna tell you what I have to say_  
_We don't have to be sorry_  
_It just worked out this way_  
_I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to_  
_I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to_  
_I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to_

_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath_  
_Someone's gotta say it_  
_It might as well be me_  
_Goodbye, it wasn't right this time_  
_Goodbye._" I was only vaguely aware of the tears that made verything hard to see. I my iPod and went to my seat for the third that day. I was only vaguely aware of Eli watching me. I didn't notice anything, just the thumping of my heart, aching for someone to hear that song and take those lyrics to heart. It didn't matter who, just someone. I looked at my table with only two people at it. G-D and TOP.

"Don't stare, please." I mumbled and put my head down. I didn't see who went up but Miss Kim spoke the name of the person.

"Eli, what song is it?" Miss Kim asked and I looked up. Eli looked upset and dead.

"Someday by Nickelback." He said and I felt my breath leave me in a gasp. I slwoly sat up straight and looked at him closer. He stared back at me like I was the only thing he had left in the world.

"_How the hell did we wind up like this _  
_Why weren't we able _  
_To see the signs that we missed _  
_And try to turn the tables _

_I wish you'd unclench your fists _  
_And unpack your suitcase _  
_Lately there's been too much of this _  
_Don't think its too late _

_Nothin's wrong _  
_just as long_  
_as you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it alright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it alright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway _  
_We could end up saying _  
_Things we've always needed to say _  
_So we could end up stringing _  
_Now the story's played out like this _  
_Just like a paperback novel _  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits _  
_Instead of a Hollywood horror _

_Nothin's wrong _  
_just as long_  
_as you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it alright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it alright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_How the hell did we wind up like this _  
_Why weren't we able _  
_To see the signs that we missed _  
_And try to turn the tables _  
_Now the story's played out like this _  
_Just like a paperback novel _  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits _  
_Instead of a Hollywood horror _

_Nothin's wrong _  
_just as long as _  
_you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it alright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it alright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_I know you're wondering when." _I felt the tears on my face this time. I was well aware of everything around me.

"He knows. He understood my choice and chose one to counter it." I whispered and Eli looked at me. He seemed barely aware of the tears that rolled down his face. I felt my anger at him and my sorrow at the fight we had slowly sink away, replaced with a deeper sorrow for my anger.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." I said before leaving the room. I went straight to the restroom. I took a paper towel and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry Eli." I murmured and I threw the towel away. I walked back to the classroom. Kevin saw singing some song in Korean. Don't know it and I didn't want to know. I sat with TOP and G-D again. G-D looked at me.

"Lessa? Are you home?" He asked and I nodded, barely registering him. I was thinking about Eli and why he would choose a song like that.

"I'm here. Not entirely but enough to know where I am." I said and G-D sighed before taking my shoulders and making me look at him.

"Focus!" He snapped and I jerked back. I shook my head to regain my thoughts.

"Sorry. I just can't think today." I said and G-D smiled sadly.

"I know." He said before hugging me. I returned the hug gladly and felt my heart smile a bit. My dark day slowly started to brighten.

"I'm not feeling too good. I'm gonna go to my dorm." I said and G-D nodded. "I have Gym next." I told G-D.

"I do, too. I'll tell Coach. Go on ahead." G-D said and I nodded, before leaving the room with everyone and heading to my dorm. I opened my door and Soohyun sat in my dorm, my ribbon in his hands.

"You forgot this. I would have left it in here but then you would have been locked out." He said and I nodded. "You look like you've been crying. You want to talk about it?" Soohyun asked and I shook my head.

"No. I just want to sleep. I'm not feeling good." I said. Soohyun nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Get some sleep. I'll drop by later with the guys to check on you and make you dinner." He said and I nodded.

"Take the keys. You'll need them to get in." I said and Soohyun said.

"I will. Get some sleep, Lessa." Soohyun said, kissing my forehead and leaving. I walked to my bedroom and changed into a tank top and some loose shorts. I climbed into my bed and laid down. I became aware of a sudden pounding in my head. I groaned. I just let the message come and let itwork away. I drifted off to a place where the sun was warm and Eli was not mad at me. I woke up to a clang in my kitchen. I stumbled out of my bed and pulled my baseball bat out from under it. I raised it up and walked into my living room.

"Lessa? Why do you have a baseball bat?" Dongho asked from my right. I jumped and dropped the bat.

"I heard something in the kitchen. I guess I forgot you guys were going to be here." I said and Dongho just shook his head.

"You hide a baseball bat in your room?" Soohyun asked and I nodded.

"You learn something in LA. You don't have a weapon with you, you are a target for attacks." I said and Soohyun looked at me. I walked over to the couch, dragging the baseball bat behind me.

"Hey." I heard Eli say from my right. I looked at Eli. He had on a brown shirt that said: "Conserve water. Shower with me."

"Hi." I muttered, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I leaned against Eli.

"Sit up for a minute." Eli said and I did. He shifted around and slowly pulled me back by my shoulders.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you again." Eli said and I sighed, leaning back on my own. I hit a solid and warm object.

"Am I leaning on your chest?" I asked Eli and Eli laughed. I felt his body underneath me move.

"You are." He said and I would have sat up if not for the act that he had wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" I asked and Eli tipped my head up.

"Now why would you think that? I can pick you up without a problem and you worry about being heavy on my chest?" He laughed and I huffed before looking at my hands.

"I'm not the lightest person in the world." I muttered and Soohyun looked at me.

"Lessa, you are not too heavy, nor are you too light. You are even and equal in you height and weight." Soohyun said and I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said and I looked at the ceiling. Kevin and Kibum came in with two bowls.

"Lessa, Kibum and I made a simple chicken soup recipe we found in your kitchen. I hope you don't mind." Kevin said and I sat up and took the bowl from him. I watched as the little vegetables floated around in the bowl.

"Thank you. I don't mind it. I haven't had this soup in a long time." I said and I took a sip while Kibum handed the bowl in his hands to Eli. I sipped the soup from the bowl. I felt my body warm up a bit. I smiled.

"And that is the reaction I was hoping for." Kevin said, looking at my smiling face. I looked at him for a second before passing my bowl to Soohyun. I got up and hugged Kevin.

"Thank you." I said before letting go and sitting down again, taking my bowl from Soohyun. I drank more of the soup and leaned on Eli. He laughed and drank some of the soup.

"That is good." He said, drinking more.

"Mother's own recipe. It's strange. I could never get it to taste the way Mother did. But Kevin, you got it to taste just like she made it." I said and Kevin looked stunned and then he smiled slyly.

"Then I know your mother's secret." He said and went into the kitchen to dish out more.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked Eli and he shrugged, drinking more of the soup. I drank more and felt my entire body become sleepy and warm. I finished my bowl. Soohyun appeared above me and Eli with one of my covers. I leaned on Eli's chest again when he finished his bowl. Soohyun took the bowls and went to the kitchen. I leaned on Eli and snuggled up to him. I felt his breathing even out. He fell asleep under me. I yawned and turned over, wrapping my arms around him before joining him a deep and restful sleep.

"Lessa?" Someone sang above me.

"Noooo." I groaned and snuggled into my pillow.

"Soohyun, go away..." Eli muttered and I shot up straight.

"What time is it?" I slurred and I looked around.

"It's 7:30. You've been asleep for about two hours." Soohyun answered and I yawned before looking at my pillow.

"Oh. Hi, Eli." I said, grinning at the male underneath me.

"Hi Lessa. Now as much as I like you laying on me, I need to sit up." Eli said and grinned.

"Pig." I muttered under my breath. I got up and stretched and did a back bend to check my balance.

"How can you be clumsy and be a gymnast?" Eli asked, stretching and yawning.

"It's possible. Trust me." I said and Kevin came out of the kitchen, holding what looked like a container of soup.

"You have lunch tomorrow. I made more just for tomorrow. I also put something you would like to eat for breakfast in the fridge for you to heat up." Kevin said and I smiled.

"Thanks Kevin." I said and he smiled.

"No need, Lessa." He said before darting into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys?" I asked. "How about we play a game?" I asked and that got the attention of the guys.

"What game?" Eli asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"Truth or Dare." I said and Eli nodded, thinking it.

"Okay." He said. Heexplained how Truth or Dare worked to the guys.

"Let's do it." Kiseop said and we sat in a circle in the living room.

"Who goes first?" Eli asked and I smiled.

"Winner of Rock, Paper, Scissors goes first, deal?" I asked and we started playing. First ou was Xander. I watched as slowly, Kevin and I became the last two playing.

"How'd he end up playing Lessa? Kevin sucks at this game." Kiseop moaned and I laughed.

"It doesn't matter if you suck at Rock, Paper, Scissors or not. It relies on pure luck. Your cockiness at beating Kevin knocked you down." I said and Kevin beat me eventually so we started.

"Okay." Kevin said, scanning the circle. "Lessa, Truth or Dare." Kevin said to me and I sighed.

"I'm going with Dare. I hate truth." I said and Kevin got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Dare you to show us something your brothers don't know you have." He said. I pulled my shirt up and turned around. I pointed to my lower back.

"I have a black star on my back. It's a tattoo." I said and dropped my shirt. I sat down and looked around at the circle.

"Hmmmm who will be my unfortunate victim?" I muttered and I looked directly at Kiseop.

"Kiseop, Truth or Dare?" I asked and he smiled.

"Dare." He said and that gave me an evil smile.

"Oh no." Soohyun said and I looked at Kiseop.

"I dare you tosay who you like." I said and I smiled.

"That's it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm not going to be mean and do something I would make my older brothers do because I just meat you and I don't feel like dealing with the cops right now." I said and Kiseop muttered something about dealing with the cops.

"I like Minji Park." He said and I giggled.

"Awww." I cooed and he blushed a crimson.

"My turn. Eli, Truth or Dare?" Kiseop asked and Eli grinned.

"Dare." He said and Kiseop smiled innocently.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." He said and I looked at him.

"You are kidding, right?" He asked and Kiseop shook his head. Eli looked at me, turing his whole body.

"Lessa, You know who his crush is?" Soohyun asked and I shook his head.

"It's you, hunny." Kevin said and I gasped.

"That's a shock." I said and Eli looked at me before pulling me close and kissing my cheek. I blushed and stammered.

"U-uhh" I said and pulled my blanket over my head. I heard laughter and Kevin scolding people.

"Don't laugh at Lessa." He scolded. The laughter slowly stopped. I pulled my head out from under my cover.

"Okay my turn." Eli said and He looked around at the circle and looked me, directly. Our eyes linked and his laughed at an unknown joke.

"Lessa, Truth or Dare." Eli said and I sighed before picking truth. "Do you like me?" He asked.

"I-I- Yeah." I squeaked and I felt my face burn. I hid under my blanket again. Kevin and Soohyun cooed.

"Hush, you." I said, poking my head out long enough to say that.

"Lessa, come on. It's not that bad." ELi said and I pulled my head out from under my blanket.

"I hide away most of the time. I'm not used to being center-stage, so to speak. I usually work behind the scenes. I'm the only reason Aragon stayed in the US instead of leaving for Japan, like Nick and Nat. I wasn't ready. I still think I'm not ready. I'm made to hide. In any place, I'm made to hide. I'm not supposed to be seen!" I said, a little tired and over exerted.

"You are tired, aren't you?" Eli asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but that's not the point." I said and Eli stood, Picking me up.

"Hewy!" I complained and Eli laughed.

"You're going to bed." He said and I groaned.

"Nooooo I wanna play!" I complained and Eli continued to laugh.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Eli promised and I sighed, letting him have his way. I climb into my bed and tunred to face him. I hugged him and gripped him tight.

"This might be a problem when they want to leave." Eli said and I shrugged.

"Don't care. Too tired." I mumbled into his shirt. He shook with silent laughter as I was lulled to sleep by his warm delicious scent." Don't leave me." I muttered before fallin alseep for the third anf final time that day.

* * *

Eli: And end.

Soohyun: You love the fact that Lessa put you in charge, don't you?

Eli: yes.

Kevin: Oh dear.

Dongho review. Now what happened to Bigbang and Minji?

Daesung: I'm here but the others are somewhere.

Xander: Great.

Eli: Go find them. I have to go see Lessa about our little problem.

Dongho: plaese rate and review. It's a madhouse here.


	8. Chapter 8

Soohyun: Eli has left the building.

Me: Why?

Dongho: I told him not to get mad at Kevin and Kiseop's mindless teasing.

Me: Okay?

Dongho: So this is chapter eight.

Kevin: Roll Chapter.

Kiseop: Enjoy.

Kibum: I GOT ELI!

* * *

I rolled over and hit something warm and good smelling. I opened my eyes to see Eli sleeping in my bed next to me.

"Okay. Not weird at all." I said and I looked at him more closely. His lips were slightly open and in a smile. His gorgeous brown eyes were closed and his black hair every which way. His hands curled around mine and his arms had a tight, but not too tight, grip on my waist. I shook Eli.

"Eli, time to get up." I said, shaking him. He groaned and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I blushed and continued my efforts to wake him up. Kevin walked in.

"Help." I squeaked. Kevin smiled and pried me out of Eli's grip. I slid over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of low waist, boot cut jeans and a regular black T-shirt. I disappeared to my bathroom and emerged a few minutes later, in my clean clothes.

"You look good." Kevin said. "But it's missing something." He mused and he snapped his fingers.

"Do you have any hair-ties?" He asked and I dropped by my bed and pulled out a box. It had anything you need for hair. He smiled and we walked to my bathroom. He took my hair-brush and brushed my hair, pulling it into a middle height ponytail. He banded it and wrapped the ponytail around the base before banding it again.

"There you go. A not very professional bun in your hair. Simple and easy to do." He said and I gaped.

"How'd you know to do that?" I asked and Kevin shuddered a bit.

"I have an older sister. I used to help her with her hair when my mom couldn't." He said and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said and we left the bathroom. leaving my hair stuff in there. I walked over and pushed him over onto the other side of the bed.

"What?" He groaned and cracked open one eye. One look at me and he sat up.

"I fell asleep here?" Oh crap, Lessa, I'm so sorry." He said and I laughed.

"Worse thing that happened was when you rolled over, you took me with you. It was just after I woke up. I tried to wake you up because you had a hold on me and wouldn't let go. You rolled over and I was laying on you." I explained and Eli blushed a bit.

"How'd you get away?" He asked and I smiled.

"Kevin came in to wake us up." I said and Eli nodded. He got up. He was still the clothes from yesterday.

"Eli, I have a change of clothes for you. We left last night and slept at our dorm. We brought you fresh clothes." Kevin said, coming in with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I smiled and grabbed his clothes.

"HEY!" Eli protested and I walked down to my bathroom. Eli followed me into the bathroom.

"Here's your stuff." I said and the exited the bathroom. I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Lessa." Soohyun said from the couch.

"Hey, Soohyun." I said, picking up my binder and bad.

"If you guys are going to get ready for school, it's called off. Principal Nanri had to go to the hospital on emergency call. His wife got in a car accident this morning with a guy named Nathaniel Karmes." Xander said. I stopped and dropped my binder.

"How is Nathaniel Karmes doing?" I choked out.

"He's in crit condition." Kevin said.

"What's with the sad mood?" Eli asked as he came in the room.

"Drop your clothes in the hamper. I'll wash them and return them to you." I said mechanically, sounding dead.

"Lessa? Is something wrong?" Eli asked and Xander chose that time to speak up.

"We told her that there is no school today. Principal Nanri's wife got in a car accident with a man named Nathaniel Karmes." Xander said and I winced.

"Karmes?" Eli asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Xander nodded.

"Lessa." Eli said, dropping his clothes and hugging me.

"What?" Kibum asked and Eli sighed.

"Do you guys even remember Lessa's last name?" He asked, his voice deadly soft. Soohyun and Kevin groaned.

"No." Xander said and I stiffened as tears slid down my face.

"It's _Karmes_. She is the sister of Nathaniel Karmes, Xander." Eli said, his voice steel and ice. I gasped and felt my knees collapse underneath me.

"Whoa there." Eli murmured to me. He stood, supporting his and my weights combined.

"Lessa, I'm sorry. I didn't notice." Xander and I turned.

"I just want to see him." I whispered, my voice sounding far away and wrong. Eli tightened his hold on me.

"I've got you." He whispered in my ear. Kevin held up some keys.

"Let's go." He said and I felt Eli pick me up and carry me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly slipped inside to my inner world. I felt Eli set me down in a set and I looked around. We were on the U-Kiss bus.

"I got the driver. He'll be here in a minute." Kevin said and sure enough, a man pulled up in a nice car.

"Manager-shii, I know we said we wouldn't call you unless it was an emergency. Well it is." Kevin said grimly.

"What's wrong?" the manager asked and I looked at Eli before standing slowly.

"Manager-shii, meet Lessa Karmes. This is the unofficial sister on U-Kiss. Her brother was in an accident this morning. We need to get to the hospital." Kevin said and the manager held out his hand.

"Give me the keys." He said. Kevin tossed the keys to him and he got in the driver's seat. I sat down, slowly shrinking in my seat.

"Off to the hospital." He said and we left. I sat close to Eli.

"I'm sure he is fine." Eli murmured and I nodded, trying -and failing- to keep my hopes up. All I could think about was how this was way too much like Nick's death.

"Something, other than this, has you in a catatonic state." Kevin said and I nodded, feeling tears run faster.

"This remind you of anything?" Eli asked and I nodded again, biting my lip to keep from sobbing.

"This happened before. A year ago." Their manager said. The guys looked at him and I shook.

"Stop." I croaked and he looked at my sympathetically.

"I will. It's going to be another five minutes before we get to the hospital." The manager said and I nodded.

"Lessa, what does he mean?" Eli asked and I shook my head.

"No. It's too painful." I cried and Eli hugged me, rubbing my back.

"Tell us, Lessa." Eli said and I nodded. I shook and looked at the guys.

"My brothers are my only family. I never had any sisters and my mother died when I was five. My bother Nick died in an accident a year ago. He- he got in a car accident. He went into a comatose and d-died a month after the accident occurred." I said and Eli hugged me tightly.

"This is like what happened with your other brother, then." Kevin said and I nodded, feeling my chest burn.

"I-I won't be able to stay if Nat dies. He was my only way to be here." I said and the guys looked horror-stricken.

"No. You can't go." They all said and I shook my head.

"I'll have no choice. If Aragon comes here then maybe I will have a choice. I can't be left here without either of them ear me." I said and Eli looked crestfallen.

"You'll have to leave?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Eli." I said and I wiped away some of my tears. Eli looked at me before stroking my hair.

"Lessa, if you go, promise to write?" He asked and I laughed brokenly.

"It's like a bad movie but I will." I promised and we pulled up to the hospital. I couldn't read the sign at all.

"It says: Seoul General Hospital." The Manager said and I nodded, before wiping my tears on my T-shirt sleeve. Eli took my hand and squeezed. We walked in and the whole waiting room looked at us. We went up to the reception desk.

"We are here to see about Nathaniel Karmes." The Manager said and the receptionist nodded.

"He is out of critical condition. Are any of you immediate family?" she asked and I walked forward.

"I'm his younger sister. My name is Lessa Arella Karmes. My brother is Nathaniel James Karmes." I said and the receptionist nodded.

"Room 6 on the second floor." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said and we went to the stairs. "This will be closer and safer for me."

I started climbing the steps, two at a time. I made it to the second floor. I leaned over the banister and looked down.

"Hurry up!" I called. Eli bounded up the stairs. We walked through the doors as the others made their way up the steps. We made it to room six. I took a deep breath and opened. Eli took my hand and followed me in. I walked over to Nat. His eyes were open but he was staring out the window.

"I said I want to be alone. I don't who's here to see me." He said and I felt my stomach drop.

"Not even your own sister?" Eli growled from beside. Nat slowly turned his head to see me.

"Her, I stand. If Aragon comes, he's not allowed in." Nat said and I nearly broke down.

"Why not? It's just Nick's death all over again." I choked out and Nat's glare softened.

"Oh, honey." Nat said and I walked to him. Eli went with me to make sure I didn't fall. I unclasped his hand and took Nat's.

"Is Aragon really your problem?" I asked and Nat nodded.

"I only stayed here because of you. That's why I came here as soon as I came of age. Aragon became a bossy person. He always made you do things you weren't made to do." Nat said and I sighed.

"I became a stronger person because of that. You know he only did that because of _him _anyway." I said and Nat nodded.

"We told mom he was no good. That's why she died. She went with him and he killed her." Nat said somberly. A knock came at the door.

"I brought more people for you to meet." I said and Nat frowned.

"Lessa, why?" He asked and I smiled.

"They have been taking care of me. You at least get to meet them." I said and Eli opened the door. The rest of U-Kiss came in.

"Well, why am I not surprised my sister got to know you? I'm sorry we have to meet like this. I'm Nathaniel Karmes but I prefer to go by Nat." Nat said and Soohyun shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shin Soohyun. You sister is a simply amazing girl." Soohyun said and I bowed my head.

"Thanks, Soohyun. My brother and I raised her best we could." Nat said. Kevin stepped up.

"Can your sister cook?" Kevin and Nat shook his head.

"Not really. she wasn't really taught how because Aragon and I can't cook much either. She only knows how to make a certain soup and a rice dish." Nat said and Kevin frowned.

"Well, I'm going to have to teach her then." He said, smiling at me.

"Thank Kevin." I said. Nat held up a hand.

"So are you guys U-Kiss? If so, no more introductions needed. I've learned your names by now and your faces are recognizable. My sister had a poster and she usually put a sticky note under it in the morning. It usually said something about U-Kiss being one of her favorite artists, her faorite U-Kiss song of the month and her favorite person to hang out with on a certain day of the week." Nat said and I blushed.

"Nat." I whined and he laughed.

"Lessa, don't worry about it. You were just 13. It's not like you are still a crazy obsessed fan. I've seen those before. Trust me. You are nothing like them." Nat said, his eyes growing wide.

"I still remember that time when those fangirls of your tackled you and stripped you of your clothes. Eccept your boxers. I still have that blackmail picture, dear brother." I said, sugar coating the warning behind my words.

"I'll say no more." He said and Eli looked at me.

"You had just listened to our music for the first time, hadn't you? When you had the poster thing." Eli said. I nodded.

"I couldn't get Bingeul Bingeul to stop running over and over in my head." I said and Eli smiled.

"It is a very catchy song." He noted and I almost laughed.

"That it is." I said and Eli took my hand.

"So, Lessa, who is your favorite member by far?" Nat asked and I smiled.

"Hmm a tough question. Can I get back to you on that? I still don't know." I said and Eli laughed.

"Of course. You tell me that every time though. I thought you'd know by now." Nat said innocently.

"I don't think so. They are very good friends but they each have something that makes them unique." I said and Nat smiled.

"Your answers get more complicated as you get older, Lessa." Nat said and I grinned.

"Good." I said and that made a lot of people laugh.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. You have a life to work on. You didn't come here to worry about me. You came to pursue your dream. Which is why everything will go to you if I die." Nat said and my jaw dropped.

"E-everything?" I stuttered and Nat nodded. I felt like I would faint.

"What's everything?" Eli asked and I answered that question.

"He saved up a lot of money working as a soloist in a night club. Girls loved him so her became very popular. He ended up being one of the richest in the district of which I lived in back in the US. He left for here, transferring all his money to an account. Everything includes his house, his cars and his money." I said weakly and Eli's eyes widened.

"So you are basically a rich girl?" Kevin asked and I nodded, afraid to speak.

"I don't want the money. I'll make it my own way." I told Nat who shook his head.

"No. You inherit everything from me. I don't trust Aragon. Money make him power hungry." Nat said and I nodded.

"All right. I do it. Only because Aragon is greedy when stuff like this happens." I said and stood.

"You need to go?" Nat asked and I nodded.

"The smell of a hospital is going to make me get another headache." I said and Nat nodded.

"It's fine. You liked hospitals ever since mom died. Go, Lessa. I can't have my baby sister get sick because of me. I'll feel really bad." Nat said. I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged him lightly.

"I know you are still sore but I miss you, Nii-san." I said and Nat wrapped an arm around me.

"Miss you too, Imouto." Nat said and he kissed my forehead before letting me go.

"I want to hear you are doing great in your school. If you aren't, that's going to be a problem." Nat warned and I laughed.

"Don't worry about that. She's already top of everything but Gym due to an accident on the track." Eli said and Nat looked at me.

"Oh?" He asked softly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Messed up my muscles in my calf. I can't remember which, which is the problem." I said and Eli looked at me sadly.

"It must be hard for you to have to walk everywhere instead of running like you usually do. This never happened before." Nat said and I nodded.

"I know. I'll give you the details tomorrow. I'll swing by with some of your things, like your laptop and cellphone, for you." I said and I walked out with the guys.

"Bye, Lessa." Nat called and I stuck my head in.

"See ya, Nat." I said and closed the door. I turned to Eli grinning.

"You had a poster of us?" He asked and I nodded confidently.

"Still do. I drew it on a paper and got it laminated. I got the design off of Bingeul Bingeul. Though I can probably update it." I said and Soohyun wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"Lessa, calm down. I'll help make the new poster. Eli probably will too." Soohyun said and Eli removed his arm and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You bet I will." Eli said with a grin. I walked with Eli to the stairs.

"I'm going down." I said, sitting on the rail closest to the wall. I slid down and turned to the other rail. I slid down that as well. The guys just walked down.

"Boring. Stairs aren't for me." I said and Eli raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like stairs?" Eli asked and I nodded.

"Nope but they are safer than the elevator." I said and we headed out to the bus. We walked outside got hit with paparazzi.

"Who's the girl?" Someone screamed at us. I walked on the other side of Eli. I got surrounded by the guys. Eli took my hand, since they couldn't see it.

"Ignore them, little sister." Soohyun said and I nodded. We climbed on the bus, me being second to get on, Eli first.

"They just showed up. Wow." Eli said and the Manager boarded the bus.

"Let's go, Manager-shii. Lessa can't deal with attention very well." Kevin said and their manager nodded. We left and Eli took my hand.

"Do you like my hand?" I asked him, laughing. He blushed and hugged.

"Good to see you in a good mood." He said and I just hugged him back.

"Well, at least I know he's alive." I said and Eli nodded.

"Yeah. If he had died, you would have been torn apart." Eli nodded. I leaned on him.

"Tired?" He asked and I nodded.

"I hate hospitals." I muttered and Eli laughed.

"I guessed you would." He said and I felt his chin on my head.

"Sleep. All the crying you've been doing is going to take its toll on your energy. Sleep if you can." He said and using Eli as a pillow, I felt the warm embrace of lethargy claim me. I woke up to Eli shaking me.

"Lessa, we are at the school. It's time to get off the bus." He said. I sat up and stood.

"Thanks Eli." I yawned and Eli smiled before standing as well.

"No problem. You sleep like a log anyway." Eli teased and I scowled before punching him playfully.

"You do too." I teased back and Eli just laughed.

"Let's go in the school before the paparazzi come." Eli said and we hurried into the building. I walked with the guys up to their dorm.

"Lazy day." Kevin said and the guys cheered.

"Lessa, if you are still tired, you can crash in Eli's room. He's the only one who's got no bunk mate." Kevin said and I followed Eli to his room. We walked in and I saw something I never expected to see pinned on a cork board. It was a picture of a girl. Hand-drawn, by the looks of it.

"Who drew this?" I asked and Eli smiled.

"I'm not the artist. It was a gift from a fan. She said it was for me because she made it specifically for me. Looks like you a bit." Eli said and I giggled.

"It kinda does." I said, mystified.

"Can you draw something for me?" Eli asked, opened a drawer in a desk tucked into a corner in my blind spot.

"Sure. What do you want?" I asked and he smiled.

"Draw me. You can put it on your poster." He said and I swear my face would split in half with my smile. My heart thumped and I turned to the paper.

"Eli, can you do something for me?" I asked and Eli nodded.

"Lay on your bed, prop one knee up and cross your arms under you head. Like that, yeah." I said and I got to drawing. It took almost and hour to finish the drawing. Eli was out when I finished. I giggled and left his room.

"Eli's asleep. I managed to get him to pose for a sketch though." I said and Kevin held out his hand.

"You thought of this?" Kevin asked. I nodded. Eli was laying on a hillside, chewing on a straw. His eye were closed and his hands were folded under his head. His right left leg was propped up and his right leg lay flat on the hill.

"Jeez. Lessa, you've out-done yourself. But we talk about this later. Right now, you learn to cook." Kevin said and I followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, Lessa, here's your apron." Kevin said handing me a green apron with a turtle design.

"Isn't this Eli's?" I asked and Kevin nodded.

"I doubt he'll mind you using it to learn how to cook." Kevin said and Kibum came in. He grabbed a white apron with a cow design on it.

"Okay. Cooking class has begun." Kevin announced and I giggled. Kevin grabbed a yellow lion apron and put that on. I put on Eli's apron and listened as Kevin told me what we were cooking.

"Let's begin with something easy, shall we? Let's make curry." Kevin said and he pulled out everything we needed for curry.

"Oh, curry." I said, and Kibum laughed.

"Glad to see you're enthusiastic about it." Kibum said and I smiled.

"Okay, so Kibum, you want to do the onions?" Kevin asked and Kibum nodded.

"Hey, Kibum, try peeling the onions in a bowl of water. You won't cry when you do." I aid and Kibum turned to me.

"So you know all this stuff about food but can't cook? Unbelievable." Kibum said and he pulled out a large bowl. He filled it with water and got to work on peeling the onions. I followed Kevin.

"Okay, we are slicing potatoes." Kevin said and Soohyun came in.

"Hey, guys." He said. I cleared my throat. "And Lady." He added.

"Hey, Soohyun." Kevin and Kibum said. I slowly sliced the potatoes, looking at the recipe.

"It says one in cubes but I believe it's supposed to be half inch cubes." I said and Soohyun looked at the recipes.

"Lessa, you make small adjustments to get what you can, don't you?" Soohyun said and I nodded.

"We used to experiment with recipes all the time at home." I said and Kevin smiled.

"Let's try it." He said and I smiled before slicing the potatoes on half. The pieces became a pile and were eventually put in a bowl. Xander came in and put on a blue apron with something I couldn't tell on it.

"Curry!" Xander said, looking at the ingredients. I smiled.

"Yep. First dish I get to learn to cook. I said and Xander laughed.

"You gave her Eli's apron." He laughed as Kevin smacked his shoulder.

"Eli's won't mind." Kevin said and a yawn was heard at the Kitchen door.

"Of course not." Eli said. I jumped and cut my finger on accident.

"Ow! Shoot!" I said and I turned on the tap. I was my finger off and saw a long cut on my finger.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Kevin said and Eli came up beside me.

"Ouch. Did I do that to you?" He asked softly and I nodded. washing the wound with soap and water. I hiss at the burning sensation the soap caused.

"Eli, get a bandage for her and the antibiotic." Soohyun said, wrapping my finger in a paper towel to dry it off and stop the bleeding. Eli ran for the first aid kit.

"It's fine. It's not like I've never had a cut before. I got in a bike wreck and skinned my entire left side on a gravel road. This is nothing." I insisted and Eli came back with a bandage and the antibiotic.

"Your entire left side?" Kevin asked and I nodded.

"Yep. Not the worst incident I ever had." I said and I shrugged. "Could have been worse. One of my friends' older sister flew over the handle bars on her bike and got road rash from her forehead to her nose." I said, taking all spot-light off of me.

"Lessa, I'm so sorry." Eli said and he cleaned to wounded of blood with a paper towel and dabbed to antibiotic on. I hissed in pain again. Eli shot me and apologetic loka dn bandaged my finger. He kissed the tip of it and I blushed.

"There. Better?" He asked and I nodded. I took the knife I cut myself with and washed it. I slowly took off Eli's apron.

"Here. I'll just watched. You'll be of more use than me." I said and Eli looked almost ashamed of taking it from my hands.

"I'm sorry." He said again and I looked at him.

"Look. It's not your fault. Nobody knows what's going to happen the next day or if they are even going to live. Just because you scared me and I got cut with a knife doesn't means it is your fault. So stop with the apology." I snapped and Eli looked taken aback.

"Eli, I think you made her a bit mad with the 'sorry's." Kiseop said, coming in and I huffed. I walked from the kitchen to the living room. I sat against the wall on the floor.

"Lessa, you can sit on the couch."Soohyun said and I shook my head.

"I'm better on the floor. It's cooler." I said and Eli looked at me before looking at whtever he was slicing.

"Lessa, why are you upset?" Kevin asked from the kitchen. I got on my knees and rose to my feet. I walked over to the doorway.

"Well, I feel like you are treating me like a china doll." I said and Kevin looked at me.

"I can see why." He said, looking directly at Eli, who was busy slicing. Eli stopped slicing and looked yp to see us staring at him.

"What?" He asked and Kevin smiled before looking at me.

"Lessa, we know you aren't a china doll." Kevin said and I smiled.

"Good. I'm going to tell you this once though." I said and I dropped my voice to a calm and deadly voice.

"I've been through hell and back. I know you think I'm fragile but you don't want to tell me. I've been beaten, stabbed and put in the hospital so many times it's not even remotely funny. All those things I named were done by a man my mom thought was a gentleman. She knew I got hurt but I covered for him because I wanted my mom to be happy. If I hadn't, my mom would probably still be here."

I looked at my hand.

"It's not the worst thing that's happened to me. I can't tell you what I've been through because you would never know what I felt during then. I survived whatever the Lord above threw at me. I knew He was testing me. Seeing if I would give up. I never did. I can't say I enjoyed my trails for the gates but I can say this; Those trials brought me here. I'm not fragile and I'm not ignorant. I'm not going to let you treat me as a China Doll for display. I've fought for my life at the age of five. _Five_. That is something no toddler should do." I said and I looked at the guys.

'That does not leave this dorm. If anyone outside of this group and the manager know, I hold all of you responsible and sever all ties with you. Do you understand?" I said and the guys all nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry if I freaked you out." I said and I held out my hand.

"Soohyun, can I have my key? I'm going to my dorm. I'll make something from my mom's recipe box. I'll see you tomorrow during the talent show." I said as Soohyun relinquished my key to me. I left their dorm and walked to mine.

"Lessa, what are you doing here?" G-D asked and I turned.

"I was with the guys." I said and G-D ran to catch up to me. We walked down the steps.

"Lessa!" I heard someone call and I turned. Eli stood at the top of the steps panting.

"Lessa, wait. We need to talk about tomorrow." Eli said and I facepalmed.

"Oh. I forgot that I'm doing a duet with you for the Transfer Talent Show." I said and Eli nodded.

"I know a song we could do." He said, coming down the steps. "Do you know Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley?"

"Yeah. I think we can do that." I said and Eli nodded.

"Okay, good." He said and he smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow Eli." I said and started down the steps again.

"You're doing a duet with him? You barely know him!" G-D protested and I sighed.

"G-D, I'm tired and I'm needing to eat. Eli and I agreed on this when I first went to choir." I said. "Too late to change it." I told him and I left for my dorm while he went in the opposite direction. I unlocked my dorm and walked in. I went straight to my fridge. A box of pepper beef Kevin made was inside. I ate a bit of it cold and placed it back in the fridge. I made a pot of rice.

"And let that boil." I said to myself. I walked into my living room and put my iPod in its iHome. I put it on a new song Aragon sent me when I was at the hospital. It was called Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I sang along with chorus on the second time.

"I'll sing this tomorrow." I said and I looked up a lyrics video on my iPod. I found another to sing, since Miss Kim said we had a max of six songs since there were only two new transfers. A knock sounded on my door.

"Hello?" I asked through the door and I heard someone respond.

"Lessa?" A voice I thought was left in the US.

"Catalina?" I asked, throwing the door open.

"Hey." She said and I hugged her.

"So you are the other transfer?" I asked and she nodded.

"I am and you are going down, Lessa." She said and I looked at her.

"I beg to differ. I actually have some people won over, Catalina." I growled.

"Whatever, Lessa. I'll still win." She said and left. I growled and went to my room. I undressed and slipped on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I crawled into bed.

"I'm going to make her wish she never came." I promised myself before falling asleep.

* * *

Me: Yeah, yeah I know, lame ending. Oh, Catalina is actually a real person. She is one of my best friends.

Eli: Review! Please!

Dongho: And don't forget to Rate.

Xander: I'll make you something as long as it's easy to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli: It's Chapter Nine.

Soohyun: Which means its the talent show.

Kiseop: So there is a lot of singing.

Kibum: Enjoy!

Dongho: Roll Chapter!

* * *

I woke and sat up. I climbed out of bed and changed into my best jeans and a mint green quarter sleeve button-up blouse. I had slipped a bright green short sleeve T-shirt under the blouse. the T-shirt wasn't baggy so it worked really well. I ate a quick bowl of rice and stretched. I felt some energy started going and my blood started pumping to all my muscles with less energy.

"Now to see Eli." I said and walked into the living room. A knock came and I opened the door. Eli stood there in some jeans that look suspiciously like Levi's and a dark green shirt.

"Ummm I know we didn't plan this." Eli said and I laughed. I opened the door wider and Eli came in.

"The rest of the guys are helping Miss Kim set up for the talent show. Have you met the other transfer?" He asked and I nodded, grinning.

"Catalina is one of my best friends from the US. We've had this on going competition with each other on who was better at singing." I said and Eli laughed.

"You grew up with her didn't you?" He asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh yeah." I said and Eli smiled before pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Did you brush your hair?" He asked and I jumped up.

"Oh, no!" I said and I ran for my bathroom. Eli laughed and pulled his phone out. I dashed to the bathroom. I heard a knock and Eli called and got the door. I heard voices and I pulled out my hairbrush. A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Come in." I said and Kevin walked in.

"I was just down the hall and Eli called. Need some help with your hair?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I brought Minji. She's just trying to get past your guard." He said and I stuck my head out the bathroom door.

"Eli you let Minji through." I scolded and Minji came running into view.

"Thank you, Lessa." Minji laughed and I smiled before letting her in the bathroom.

"Sit." She said, pointing at the counter. I sat and she opened a bag she had. I closed my eyes and let her mess around with make up and my face. I opened my eyes when she told me to.

"You have deep eyes so you don't need a lot of eyeliner." Minji said and she opened liquid eyeliner. She applied it to my lower lid first, then my upper.

"I hate eyeliner." I said and Minji laughed.

"Eyeliner isn't that bad." Kevin said and I would have glared if my eyes were open. she dusted a power over my eyes and I felt feather light brushes dance on my eyelids.

"Face is done. Kevin, would you like help with the hair?" Minji asked.

"I would love some. Lessa, you stuff is under your bed right?" Kevin asked and I nodded. Minji started sliding a brush through my hair. With surprisingly few tangles, she finished brushing it. Kevin came in and set my bag of hair ties and other hair things in it on the counter beside me. The noticeable thunk was a key to it's area.

"Lessa, we are going to curl your hair and then place it in a ponytail on your head." Kevin said and Minji clapped her hands. I heard rustling in my bag.

"You can have your eyes open." Minji said and I opened my eyes.

"My curling iron is under the sink." I said, kicking the drawer with my foot. I hopped off the sink and turned. I looked at the girl in the mirror who stood in my place.

"That's me?" I asked, my voice being rather light. The girl in the mirror had ice blue eyes accented with gold eyeshadow and light green mascara. Black eyeliner was visible under and over the eyelid. Her lips looked light pink and glossy. She had a mint green quarter sleeve button-up blouse with a darker green shirt underneath.

"You like it?" Minji asked and I nodded.

"I like it a lot Minji. Thank you." I said and Minji smiled.

"Show starts at twelve. Some of the other, more usual groups are going to sing." She said and I smiled.

"Cool." I said and Kevin held out the curling iron. "It's hot, hun. Sit on the counter and let's get to curling." He said. I hopped back up onto the counter and closed my eyes. About twenty minutes of curling and spraying my hair, it was done. I turned around again. My hair was curled like a china doll's. I looked like a girl who had come from a high life of money and fame instead of the opposite.

"Lessa, the show starts in about forty-five minutes. You ready?" Eli asked from outside and I smiled and opened the door. eli looked at me and turned his head, only to look again. His mouth formed words but nothing came out.

"Uh, Eli? You have a sound check to do with Lessa." Kevin said and we left for the auditorium.

"You look stunning, Lessa." Eli said as we walked down the hall. I blushed and we made it into the auditorium. Soohyun and Kibum looked at us before looking back at their work. They looked up again as a thought struck them and I waved slightly.

"Hi, Soohyun, Kibum." I said and I laughed nervously.

"Lessa, you look..." Soohyun said, leaving off the end.

"Hot," Dongho said from behind me. I looked at Dongho.

"Not my word but okay." Soohyun said and Eli wrapped an arm around me.

"Who's the beauty?" Xander asked from behind and Eli turned and brought me closer to him.

"Eli is protective of the beauty. Wonderful. Xander said sarcastically and I turned to him.

"It's Lessa, Xander." I said and Xander had the most priceless look on his face.

"Lessa, you look gorgeous. Dang, Eli. You got a good girl." He said and I was so embarrassed. I felt my face heat and Miss Kim came up to us.

"Eli, Lessa, you are the second to go up. Lessa, you're duet with Eli is first and then you sing the solo songs. Understand?"  
She asked and I nodded. I watched her go.

"Whiskey Lullaby is the song, Lessa. We can do it." Eli said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and I herd a cackle behind me.

"Lessa, you ain't got a chance." Catalina said from behind me and I turned.

"Hello, Catalina." I said, smiling at her.

"Hey, old friend. So what's the battle this time? Duet? Or just solo?" She asked and I almost laughed.

"Both. One duet and five solos, max." I said and Catalina smiled.

"I'm not doing a duet." She said and I grinned.

"That gives me an upper hand then. I'm doing a duet with Eli." I said and Catalina laughed.

"Go ahead and use it. Not like you can beat me." She said and I laughed.

"Good luck, chica. You'll need it. I'm better than before, Catalina. so you better start praying cuz you are not winning this time." I said and Catalina laughed before hugging me.

"Bye Lessa." She said and I waved.

"Friendly rivalry?" Eli asked and I laughed.

"Best friends since diapers and still going." I said proudly.

"Weird friendship." Xander said and I smiled.

"Catalina and I are not normal." I said and Xander smiled.

"I can tell." He said and Eli and I walked backstage.

"Catalina Stains, you are first." Miss Kim said and I looked at her. she swallowed and started to tap her foot.

"She's a good singer. Nothing on you though." Eli said and I smiled.

"Her range is better though, which gives her an advantage." I said and Catalina finished her first song. She had two more, since she was only doing three songs, whereas I was doing six.

"Six songs, Lessa. One with me and five solos. Are you sure?" Eli asked and I nodded.

"Definitely. I can do this." I told him as the crowd clapped and cheered. I looked at Eli.

"You are worrying over nothing. I can do this." I said and Eli smiled before taking one of my hands.

"Paparazzi are here to document the talent show." I said and Eli dropped my hand.

"Sorry." He said and we heard our names being called.

"Kim Kyoung Jae and Karmes Lessa. Out on stage." Miss Kim called and we walked on stage.

"Duet?" She asked and we nodded before Whiskey Lullaby started playing.

Eli:  
_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._  
_She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget._  
_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_  
_Until the night,_

Eli and Me:  
_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**_  
_**And finally drank away her memory.**_  
_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger,**_  
_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**_  
_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**_  
_**With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."**_  
_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_  
_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_  
_**La la la la la la la la**_  
_**La la la la la la la la**_  
_**La la la la la la la la,**_  
_**La la la la la la la la,**_

Me:  
**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.**  
**For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.**  
**She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time.**  
**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.**  
**Until the night,**

Me and Eli:  
**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._**  
**_And finally drank away his memory._**  
**_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_**  
**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._**  
**_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_**  
**_Clinging to his picture for dear life._**  
**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_**  
**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._**  
**_La la la la la la la_**  
**_La la la la la la la._**  
**_La la la la la la la_**  
**_La la la la la la la._**

**_La la la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la laaaa..._**

The crowed just gasped as we eased off the last note. Eli bowed and left the stage. I was alone on stage I waited for the next song to start.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

_I hear your asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed_  
_Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now your back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are_  
_Who do you think you are_  
_Who do you think you are_

The crowd cheered and clapped for me. The next song was going to play in a few seconds and I steadied my breathing.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_  
_Left a small town and never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lyin' on the couch_  
_The moment, I can see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothin' figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_  
_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then, you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

I started the next song on cue.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest_  
_(bah bah dah dah do)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis_  
_(bah bah dah dah do)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk_  
_You, you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store_  
_And I'm a toddler_  
_You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love _  
_Your love, your love _  
_Your love, your love_  
_Your love, your love_

_Yo (yo)_  
_He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim_  
_Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym_  
_And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim_  
_Wa-waves on swim so they hate on him_  
_Anyway I think I met him sometime before_  
_In a different life or where I record_  
_I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve_  
_But my vision ends with the apple on the tree_  
_'S' on my chest cuz I'm ready to save him_  
_Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady_  
_And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady_  
_When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby_

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest _  
_(bah bah dah dah do)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis_  
_(bah bah dah dah do)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk_  
_You, you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store_  
_And I'm a toddler_  
_You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love _  
_Your love, your love _  
_Your love, your love_  
_Your love, your love_

_He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in the rubberband_  
_Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam_  
_Hot damn make me scream like summer jam_  
_I mean the n**** must be from the motherland_  
_Anyway I think I met him in the Swai_  
_I was a Geisha he was a Samari_  
_Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai_  
_Never spoke lies and he never broke fly_  
_Pressed on my chest let me get my cape on_  
_With a certificate that I changed my name on_  
_Na Na Na Name on_  
_With a certificate that I changed my name on_

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest_  
_(bah bah dah dah do)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis_  
_(bah bah dah dah do)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk_  
_You, you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store_  
_And I'm a toddler_  
_You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love (yeah)_  
_Your love, your love _  
_Your love, your love _  
_Your love, your love_  
_Your love, your love_

_Find me in the dark_  
_I'll be in the stars_  
_Find me in your heart  
I'm in need of your love_

I heard the crowd but I didn't see it. I was busy breathing_. _The next song started and I knew I was going to have fun with this.

_Remember those walls I built_?  
_Well baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

_Its like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_Its the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_Its written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore Id never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity cant forget_  
_So pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_The risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_Its written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_Halooooo ouuuu_  
_Halooooo ouuuu_  
_Halooooo ouuuu_  
_Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_Its written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

I swear I have never heard people cheer this loud at any concert. I felt a smile work it's way on my face. My last song would be my greatest one though.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_  
_'cause someone's bound to hear my cry_  
_Speak out if you do_  
_You're not easy to find_

_Is it possible, Mr. Loveable_  
_Is already in my life?_  
_Right in front of me_  
_Or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Here we are again, circles never end_  
_How do I find the perfect fit_  
_There's enough for everyone_  
_But I'm still waiting in line_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_  
_They're all good but not the permanent one_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

The sound after that had my breath before drowning in sound. I definitely knew what would happen next. I would go join the guys and celebrate my first show to more than just twenty people.

"Lessa!" Eli said as I came down from the stage.

"I did it. And Catalina didn't have half as many cheers as I did! I finally did something better than her!" I said and Catalina came to me.

"Lessa, you won. Good job." She said and we hugged.

"See you around." She said before disappearing into the crowd. Eli picked me up and tried to go through the crowd. I smiled and laughed as Eli walked around in a circle.

"Eli, we are stuck. Put me down." I said and he complied. Kevin and the other broke through.

"Lessa!" Kevin said and he hugged me tightly.

"You were the best!" Kiseop said and I felt happy.

"Lessa, I feel like shrining you." Eli said, mockingly and I laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, boys." I said and I walked through the crowd to the drinks and snacks.

"Lessa!" G-D said, coming towards me.

"Hey, G-D." I said and G-D looked at me happily.

"Little sister, I'm so proud of you." He said and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said and I heard people call my name. I looked around people looked at me and smiled while others simply nodded their heads. A boy with strawberry blond hair came up t me.

"Hi. I'm Taemin." He said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lessa." I said and Taemin smiled.

"Oh, I know. You are the girl that just sang." He said and I blushed.

"So, why are you interested in talking to me? Other than the fact that I just got off stage." I said and Taemin laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I wanted to ask if you would like to come and meet the rest of my group. I'm from SHINee." He said and I felt my head reel.

"You're Lee Taemin from SHINee? Oh that would help." I said and I smacked my forehead. Taemin laughed and I blushed.

"Sorry. I guess I need to give a bit more information on me." He said and I giggled.

"It's fine. Well, should we go to them?" I asked and Taemin nodded, holding out his arm. I smiled and linked arms with him. We walked to a few people.

"Umma, Appa, I have the girl." Taemin said and two moved forward. I noticed it was Key and Onew.

"Wait. I'm confused. Doesn't Umma mean mother and Appa mean father?" I asked and Taemin nodded.

"Yes. Key is the Umma of the group with Jinki is the Appa." Minho explained. I made an oh sound and blushed.

"Ahaha, my bad." I said and I heard laughter from my right.

"It's fine." Key said and he smiled at me. "I'm Kim Kibum. I prefer to be known as-"

"Key. I know." I said and I pointed around the group.

"Onew, Minho, Jonghyun and Taemin." I said, pointing at said person for each name.

"SHINee fan?" Onew asked and I nodded.

"I prefer any type of music. It doesn't matter to me." I said and Taemin whooped.

"Are you a big fan of Kpop?" Key asked and I smiled dangerously.

"Depends on the magnitude you speak of." I said and Taemin looked at me weirdly.

"Is you last name Karmes?" He asked and I nodded, looking puzzled.

"Yes, why?" I asked and Taemin facepalmed.

"I knew your first name sounded familiar. She's going to be the tutor in science class. The one Miss Hiyoki told s about?" He said to Minho whose face suddenly brightened.

"I remember now. You have the highest score in science out of all her classes. She said we would be spending a few hours with you to break down the curriculum." Minho said and I smiled.

"Okay then. Glad to know three of my new students. Because you are going to be learning on an easier basis, I have more things to go over that Miss Hiyoki may have covered and will cover soon." I said and Taemin nodded.

"More work?" Minho asked and I nodded.

"It's pretty easy. It's more like a flash game." I said and Key took my hand.

"You will be doing us a great favor with these two." He said and I pulled back my hand. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fourteen." I said and Minho's jaw dropped.

"Now that's a shock." Jonghyun said and I fiddled with my fingers.

"You aren't serious." Taemin said and I nodded.

"Oh, she is serious." I heard Nat say from behind me. I spun on my heel.

"Nat! You are supposed to be in the hospital!" I said, rushing to huig my brother.

"I can't miss my little sister's big show." He said and I almost squeezed him too tight.

"Well it's pretty stupid to risk your neck over me." I said, walking with him back to the group SHINee.

"I'm pleased to introduce my older, and somewhat stupid, brother Nathaniel." I said and he and Key shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. As Lessa said, I'm Nathaniel but I prefer Nat." He said and Key nodded.

"Okay, Nat. I'm Kim Kibum. I prefer to go by Key. This is Jonghyun and Minho. Beside Lessa is Baby Taemin and this is Jinki but he prefers to go by Onew." Key said, introducing the other guys.

"Nat has been the reason I can come here. His small but rather deep pockets are my ticket to my success." I said and Nat pushed my shoulders playfully.

"Family is family. We help when we need to." He said and Key smiled.

"I like that saying." Key remarked and Nat grinned.

"Go ahead and use it. You can put it on a board and place it on a wall. That way you can point to it when you have a problem." Nat replied and I giggled.

"He did that at home. Oh, how many times I wanted to burn that thing." I said and Nat chuckled.

"Aragon said that too." He promised and I giggled.

"Lessa, Nat, I think a little family time is in order." G-D said and I slipped out from under his arm.

"You know how I like to not be touched." I warned him and he grinned.

"I know. I just love to annoy you often" He said and I groaned but rolled my eyes to let him know I was kidding. He laughed and hugged me. I squirmed and Nat stepped in.

"As much as I love to annoy my baby sister-" He got a glare from me but ignored it- "I need to go. Have to call Aragon back because G-D told him I got in a car accident. I'll call you later, Sweetie." Nat said, kissing my forehead. I hugged him.

"Be safe. I don't want a repeat of Nick." I said sadly and Nat smiled sadly.

"I will, Lessa. Call you when I get home, okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Later Nat." G-D said and Nat waved over his shoulder.

"I'm the princess, G-D. I get special treatment." I bragged and G-D glared at me playfully.

"Oh, shut up." He said and I laughed.

"Who is Nick?" Taemin asked and Key facepalmed. I dropped my smile. G-D wrapped an arm around me and then walked away, looking over his shoulder.

"Nick was my twin brother." I said, wishing to avoid what Taemin was going to ask next.

"Lessa?" Key asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked and my voice cracked. _**Crap**_. Key looked at me seriously.

"What happened to Nick?" Key asked and I felt my entire facial mask of hiding my sadness. I felt my eyes sting. I blinked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable talking about it." I said, tugging at my shirt sleeve. Eli came to rescue me.

"Lessa, Nat's on the phone." Eli said, handing me his cell phone.

"Nat?" I asked and I heard a sigh.

"Lessa, thank goodness. Stay with Eli. Het back to the dorm. _He_ is on his way. He beat Aragon to know where you went." Nat said and I almost dropped the phone.

"I understand. Agh, why me?" I asked and Nat sighed on the other end.

"Well I don't know. Tell SHINee to go to their dorms. Clear the auditorium and tell the principal." Nat said and I sighed.

"All right. We don't need a death on our hands because of me. I'll get the room cleared and get everyone to the dorms." I said and I hung up.

"My step-dad is coming. Everyone is in danger. Tell Nanri to clear the gym and then head to the dorms. Eli! Nat said I should stay with you guys, just because you are guys." I said and Eli grimaced.

"I hate that." He said and I looked at the other group.

"My life just got a whole heck of a lot worse. You need to hide in your dorm. If my step-dad finds out about me talking to you, you could be injured. Or worse." I said and Key nodded before talking to Onew and Jonghyun. They walked off to the right and Key looked at me.

"Onew and Jinki are going to help clear the gym. Grab U-Kiss and meet us at dorm K-11, okay?" Key asked and I nodded. I took Eli's hand and he squeezed.

"I'll call the guys." He said and he dialed a number before speaking.

"Soohyun, we got a problem. Call the others and tell them to meet at dorm K-11. I'll tell you there." Eli said and I watched the crowd. We made it to the doors of the auditorium and we bolted for the dorms.

"We have to go down a floor. K is a floor below mine." I said and we flew down the stairs. We stopped and walked to a certain door. I knocked and Key opened it.

"You got here. The rest of SHINee and U-Kiss will be here, right?" Key looked at Eli.

"Yeah. The guys are coming." Eli confirmed and Taemin looked at me.

"Do you have bad luck?" He asked and I laughed hollowly. Eli winced.

"I wish. I just have a psychopathic step-dad." I said and Taemin shook his head.

"That's just messed up." He said and I nodded.

"Tell me about it. I've been stabbed, beaten and sent to the hospital due to him. I lied for that sick son of a gun because my mom was happy with him. Then he kills her when I turn five and my entire life as I know it blows up. My siblings and I were taken in by Mr Ortega. When Aragon and Nat got old enough, we moved down the block, but close enough. He never tried to get to us again. Until now. Now he's after me since I'm the only living minor he can control." I said and Eli growled. Key shook his head.

"I'm with Eli on this one. I just can't think of a sicker person." Key said and I heard a knock. Jonghyun opened the door and in stepped the rest of U-Kiss and SHINee.

"What is this about, Eli?" Soohyun asked after the door was closed and locked.

"Me." I said, starting to pace. I kept my hands behind my back. I shook my head several times.

"No that won't work." I murmured as a thought crossed my mind.

"Lessa, what's happening?" Dongho asked and I looked up. The guys flinched.

"You're eyes are cold and unfriendly, now." Soohyun said and I turned to the window.

"My step-dad is after me. He's coming and will stop at nothing to get me." I said and I turned.

"So?" Xander asked and I sighed loudly.

"He'll kill me for leaving to US." I said, plain and simple. "He's tried to kill me on many occasions before but I tend to not tell anyone about it because then they get over-protective and I feel suffocated." I said and Soohyun looked at me.

"He's sent me to the hospital due to broken bones, stabbings and just regular abuse." I said and I saw people flinch at my bluntness.

"I'm just doing this to help protect you. hiding in the dorm is safe because one: He can't get through the cops that are pulling up and two: Nat is going to show up with a shot-gun. Since I'm the only minor in my family left, he can control me if he takes custody of me." I said and Soohyun growled. I almost laughed. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"I had the same reaction from Eli when I told him." I said, laughing bitterly.

"So what do we do now?" Eli asked and I looked at him.

"Do you have a pistol of any gun for that matter and Key nodded, leaving the room.

"We are allowed a hand gun in the dorms for protection reasons." Key said, bringing in the unloaded gun and the magazines.

"Does anyone know how to shoot?" I asked and I got no volunteers. "Okay, guess I'm sniper." I said and I opened a window. A breeze blew through and Key shut the window.

"Lessa, I think we should wait until he gets here to act like a sniper." He said and I grinned.

"Sorry. I just like to be me. Even in the most dangerous times, it's good to smile. It lightens the mood." I said and Key smiled sadly, taking the unloaded gun away. He set it on a shelf I couldn't reached.

"Why did Nick die?" He asked and I felt my hands grow cold.

"Key, not a good idea to ask her that. Losing her twin is a touchy subject. I would answer." Soohyun asked, looking at me. I nodded and Soohyun opened his mouth.

"Nick died in a car accident a year ago here in Seoul. Lessa, still feels his loss and with Nat being sent to the hospital because of the same thing her brother died of, it's makes her old would fester." Soohyun explained quickly. I turned to the window, looking out at the street. Cop cars lined the street. Soon enough, my step-dad's blue Honda came up the road.

"I need the gun. He's here. I said and Key got the gun down. I stuck in the magazine and undid the safety. I loaded and chambered a round. I opened the window and Looked out at the door opening. My step-dad got out of the car, a shot-gun in his hand.

"Seriously? A shotgun? What is he? Drunk?" I muttered and I readied the pistol. I felt the guys stare at me.

"I want my step-daughter." He yelled in a drunken slur. I shook my head.

"Good luck getting me, you psychotic jerk!" I said and I heard the cops moved. I saw Nat sneak behind the cop cars. I readied the pistol.

"Now, Lessa dear, come down here and give daddy a hug." He said and I almost gagged.

"I'd rather shoot myself in the head." I said and my step-dad laughed.

"I can do that for you." He said, bringing the shotgun up. I shot one round. It hit him in the shoulder.

"Little b***h!" He yelled and I chambered another round.

"I'm not going with you!" I yelled and he leveled the gun.

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled just as he shot the gun. Everyone hit the floor. I got to my feet, looking at the ceiling. A shotgun slug was in it.

"Stay on the floor. Head to the rooms, crawling." I said and the guys slowly started crawling. Well, except Eli.

"Come on, Lessa. Come home with Daddy. He can make you so much more than you can by yourself." He said, leveling the shotgun. I shot again. I missed.

"Shoot." I muttered and I chambered another round. He fired again. I felt it graze the skin on my arm. I looked and saw no blood. Yet. I heard another shot fire. A cop was loading his shotgun.

"I'm not coming to you, you psycho!" I screamed and my step-dad fired his shotgun again. I felt my arm pulse in pain as I got hit.

"Lessa!" Eli yelled. I heard running. My arm throbbed numbly.

"It doesn't hurt like it should." I said, smiling. I heard Soohyun yelling to Xander and Key to get bed-sheets and bring them into the living room. Eli propped my head up on his leg.

"Don't bind the wound. Bind above it to stop the bleeding." I said as Soohyun came in with a strip of cloth. His shirt seemed smaller to. He wrapped the strip around my upper arm, above the wound. Key and Xander came in.

"Holy mother in heaven." I heard Xander say. I felt the room tilt a bit. I heard an EMS come. Soohyun stuck his head out the window.

"UP! ROOM K-11 HAS A GIRL SHOT IN THE ARM!" Soohyun screamed and I heard people yell. I felt my head throb and my arm was aching dully.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask through the door. Soohyun opened the door to G-D. I felt the air move over the bullet wound and I hissed in pain. I shut my eyes.

"What happened to Lessa?" G-D asked and I groaned.

"Bullet to the arm. Stupid step-dad shot me." I muttered and I heard someone drop.

"I'll kill him." G-D muttered and I laughed bitterly.

"Good luck getting to him in prison. He'll be prosecuted for abuse of a minor and the death of my mother. Nat brought our lawyer, hopefully." I muttered and I felt someone stroke my hair. I shuddered unintentionally. I hissed in pain as my arm was jostled.

"Paramedics are here." Key said, and I heard people come in. I opened my eyes.

"Eli, you and G-D stay with me. Call Nat." I ordered weakly and Eli took one of my hands quickly and dropped it. I felt no pain so it must have been my other arm.

"Smart idea to make a tourniquet for her arm." A medic said and Soohyun laughed weakly.

"She said to." Eli mutter, his voice hoarse and somewhat broken. I heard someone whistle.

"Smart girl." The same medic said.

"I've been through a lot. You learn a few things after you are beaten and stabbed by someone who loved your parent." I said and I gritted my teeth as I was lifted onto the gurney.

"Lessa, don't hold back the pain. We know you hurt." G-D said and I glared at him.

"You know what I am like." I said and he laughed weakly.

"Always fighting for what you want." He said and I smiled.

"Yep." I said, feeling straps wrap around my body to secure me to the gurney. I saw the ceiling to move.

"Lessa, Nat will meet us at the hospital. He said he was bringing the lawyer too." Eli said and I smiled.

"Thanks Eli." I said and I felt my hand get brushed by his. I heard elevator doors.

"Miss, what is your name?" One medic asked and I squeezed my hand into a ball and uncurled it.

"Lessa Karmes." I said and the medic nodded.

"Ah. You are the sister of Nathaniel Karmes, who was released earlier and Nickolis Karmes, who died after a car accident. Correct?" The medic asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and we got outside. My step-dad was sitting in the back of a cop car. He was glaring in my direction. I felt a wave of fear wash over me. I saw Eli at the ambulance door.

"Would you like him to ride with you?" A medic asked.

"Yes please." I stammered and Eli climbed in bedside me. I felt my fear edge away as he took my hand.

"He will not get you. He will be serving time for what he has done to you, Lessa." Eli promised and I squeezed his hand. He looked at me worriedly.

"I'm scared, Eli." I whispered and he brush hair out of my face.

"For what, Lessa?" He asked. He sounded absolutely clueless.

"The hospital." I muttered, my eyes flitted over to his face. He looked shocked.

"Why?" He struggled to get out.

"My mom died at a hospital, my brother died at a hospital and I've been sent there for so many reason similar to this one." I said and I felt a tear leak onto my face. Eli wiped the tear away.

"Lessa, nothing will happen. Not with me here." He promised, kissing my head.

"I wish that was true for everyday." I said and Eli shook his head.

"Lessa, I'm sorry." Eli said, his voice thickening.

"Eli, don't blame yourself for what happens to me. I trust you with my life, which is hard for me or my family to do with people. We are insecure and you know why." I said and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

"Lessa, you can't cry, okay?" Eli said and I looked at him. "Because if you do, I'll go on a murderous rampage on the man that made you cry." He said thickly.

"Eli, don't ever leave me to just kill someone. Even if they deserve it." I ordered and Eli looked at me like I was light at the end of a dark tunnel. His eyes scanned my face, never leaving it.

"Lessa, don't ever think of yourself as a toy to be played with. You are a porcelain doll, delicate and beautiful. But you are also deadly and useful. People have killed with porcelain dolls, mind you." He said at my angry glare. I softened my glare. He was right. I'm a china doll and I _am_ dangerous. I smiled as closed my eye as the ambulance halted. The door opened.

"We were moving?" I asked Eli and he nodded. I watched Eli get out and I felt the medics pull the gurney out. I watched the white ceiling over my head as it passed.

"Eli, find Nat and tell ihm to wait." I said and Eli nodded before leaving.

"Okay, we will be taking you to surgery to remove the bullet from your arm and then you'll be wheeled to your room. You will be put under aesthetics." A nurse said from my side.

"Okay." I said and she looked at me.

"You are rather calm. Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I've been worse. It's kind of normal for me to be in a hospital." I said and She shook her head.

'That's not a good thing for a child." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and i was wheeled into an operating room.

"Do you know your wound?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. Bullet to the arm. First time I've been shot by him." I said and the nurse looked shocked. She shook her head again.

You are unusually calm, Miss-?" the doctor asked, leaving off the end.

"Karmes." I sighed and he nodded.

"Family is Nathaniel Karmes and Aragon Karmes?" He asked and I nodded. He wrote something down before handing me a mask. I didn't even wait for him to tell me what to do. I put it on and laid my head back. They transferred me over to the other table. I felt the aesthetics take over and I gave into a numbed and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eli: One question; Why does Lessa have this happen to her?

Me: She thinks that her savior is out to get her when she being tried by Him. She is actually being followed by her abusive step-dad who is out to get her since her twin brother died a car accident. Since she is the only minor left of the Karmes family, she is the only one he can get custody over.

Soohyun: So let me have a go at this. Lessa Karmes is a minor living in Korea under her brother's control and her step-dad comes after her because she underage to become legal guardian so he can do whatever he wants to the poor girl?

Me: Yeah. And before you go off, there is problems like that where she is from. Don't jump at me before you get background on her and her home.

Soohyun: All right, all right.

Xande: I'm scared. I feel really bad for Lessa now.

Dongho: Review and rate We need feedback.

Xander: Are you cold-hearted?


	10. Chapter 10

Eli: It's Chapter ten.

Kibum: Enjoy!

Dongho: Roll Chapter!

* * *

"Lessa?" I heard someone say. I saw my mom through my sleep-clouded eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice cracking like it usually did.

"Lessa, you are safe. Your friends helped you. They prayed for you and the Lord understood your importance to them. He said you have been through enough. From today on, you are no longer tested by him. You have done it, my dear. You showed them your strength. I'm so proud of you." My mom said, hugging me.

"Mom, what do I do now?" I asked and she smiled.

"You wake up. That Eli boy is waiting for you. He has hardly left your side. Your brother and I are here to watch over you. Now, wake up, Lessa." She said and I opened my eyes fully.

"Lessa?" Eli asked, from my side.

"She's awake." I muttered, grinning lazily.

"Lessa, you are awake." Minji gasped and she hugged me.

"Ow, arm!" I choked out. Minji let me out of her death grip.

"You worried us, little sister." G-D said and I smiled.

"It's my job to make sure you are on your toes. My life is chaos with a side of sweets." I said and G-D laughed weakly.

"Never scare us like that again. The aesthetics wore off two days ago. You've been out for three days." Nat said and I looked at him.

"Funny. It didn't seem like that with Mom." I muttered and Nat looked at me.

"Mom? You know she is dead right?" Nat asked and I shot him a dark look.

"Very much so, seeing as it's been nine years since her death." I growled and Eli squeezed my hand. He looked bad once I looked at him. His beautiful brown eyes looked tired and sad. He had a look like a man that had been to the gates of the Underworld and back.

"Eli, you look like crap." I said and the room laughed.

"He hasn't left your side since you were put in here." Kevin sighed, looking a bit upset.

"Well, he should be careful and take care of himself." I said, looking at Eli sadly.

"Lessa, don't worry about me. You were the one that got shot." He said and I glared.

"I've had worse." I said stubbornly.

"But I said you wouldn't get hurt because of me." Eli said back. I got closer to him.

"I said I've heard that before and it never worked."

"Will you two shut up?" Xander asked and he cowered under Kevin's glare.

"Leave the lovebirds alone." Kiseop said and I blushed.

"Lovebirds?" I asked and Nat laughed.

"Yeah. You talk when you sleep. Basically, you said that you love Eli, think he's cute and wish you weren't such a scared-y cat when it came to telling him that." Nat said and I fell back onto my pillow.

"Oh jeez." I said and I pulled the cover up to my face. People laughed.

"We even recorded it." G-D said and I groaned.

"Noooooo." I groaned and Daesung laughed.

"Don't worry. We all noticed anyway." He said and I gaped.

"Here goes my acting career." I muttered sarcastically. More laughter came.

"Lessa, I can see through anything with you. So can Nat and Aragon. You can't hide anything from us." G-D said and I glared.

"I've hidden so many things from you, you never would believe me when I say them." I said and G-D got a dark look.

"You're hiding something?" Nat asked, slowly and I nodded.

"And I can't tell anyone. Mom told me not to." I said and Nat looked at me, as if assessing me.

"She's dead, Lessa. Don't worry about betraying her." Nat said and I looked at Eli.

"Can I see you phone?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You are not throwing my phone." He said slowly and I huffed.

"Then will you smack his arm for me?" I asked and Eli stood and walked over to Nat. He smacked his arm and walked back to me.

"There." He said and Nat looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" Nat asked and I shot him a dirty look.

"He's not, but I am." I said and Eli cracked a smile.

"Lessa, be serious." Nat said and I dropped all happiness from my voice.

"I'm as serious as a dead man." I said and Nat shivered.

"Okay then. Tell me the secret. Mom is dead and we have nothing to be afraid of." Nat said and I slipped from my hospital bed. Eli and Kevin protested and I ignored them. I walked over to Nat. I punched his arm as hard as I could. He winced as I continually punched him.

"I will never betray my mother." I growled before walking back to my bed. I slid under the cover and laid back.

"Lessa, I think you hit him too hard." G-D said and I shot him a glare.

"If I hit too hard, you would have heard his arm break." I growled and Eli looked at me before taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"Lessa, I doubt you would break his arm." Taeyang said and I looked at him.

"I doubt you actually listen to G-D when he talks about what I like and don't like." I said and he opened his mouth and closed it.

"He doesn't listen." Seungri said and I smirked.

"Oh I know. I can tell." I said and Taeyang glared at Seungri.

"Lessa, you are going to get in trouble with that mouth of yours." G-D said and I grinned dangerously.

"Until then, I'll have as much fun as I can with my remarks, thank you." I said and TOP cracked a smile. I looked at Daesung he was messing with a black object.

"Daesung, what are you doing?" I asked and he help up the object. My name was on the bottom in silver sharpie.

"Looking at your songs. Quite a few BIGBANG on here." He smirked and I blushed.

"Ah, that's why you are so quiet around us." G-D said and I looked at him.

"That's just one reason. The other is the simple fear of making a fool of myself." I said and G-D laughed.

"Lessa, you can't make a fool of yourself. You are much too smart." He said and I shook my head.

"A fool thinks themselves foolish. A fool is me!" I said and Daesung chuckled.

"Lessa, a fool is me." Nat said and I looked at him.

"Now why would you call yourself a fool? Is it because you feel like I'm not a good child for betraying my dead mother like you want me too?" I asked coldly and he flinched a bit. I folded my arms.

"I'm a fool for thinking you would betray her." He mumbled and I smirked.

"Family before pride, dear brother. I would rather be teased and messed around with just to know I have my family to help me pick myself up again." I said and I yawned.

"You are still tired?" Seungri asked incredulously and I nodded.

"Just because I've been asleep for three days doesn't mean I'm not tired. I have yet to build my energy up again.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Eli exclaimed and he looked at me. "The nurse looked at your leg. You can run again." He said and I felt my mood brighten.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded.

"YES!" I cheered and most of the guys chuckled.

"Running is that important to you?" Seungri asked and I nodded.

"Running is my favorite thing to do, other than sing. I spent most of my life running for my own health." I said and I stretched.

"Miss Karmes, I'm Dr. Jun. Nice to see you up and awake." The doctor said.

"Nice to finally be awake." I said and he chuckled.

"I must say, you've been quite a patient. You aren't like my other patients." He said and I smiled.

"I'm one in a million." I said and he nodded his head.

"You most certainly are. Well, you may get dressed. You can be discharged today, if you'd like." He sad and I nodded.

"I'm not that weak. I think I'll leave today." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I'll fill out the paper work and you got get dressed." He said and I nodded. Nat held out a stack of clothes.

"Here, Less. Fresh clothes. they've been here since you were brought in." Nat said and I took then. I left for the restroom and changed quickly. I pulled on my black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I left and smiled.

"It feels good to be back." I sighed and I stretched. I shook my head quickly and stretched again.

"Let me unhook the IV and then you may go." Dr Jun said and I nodded. I slipped into my black converse that were laying on the floor. I sighed.

"Lessa, when we get to school, you and Eli can go to the track and run to your hearts content." G-D said and I hugged him.

"Thanks. you'll probably be watching though, won't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." He admitted and I laughed.

"Let's go. I said and we left the hospital. I looked at Nat.

"Row 5, the black Porsche." He said and I nodded before smiling happily and darting off to the car.

"Dude." I heard Seungri mutter and I laughed. I jumped and found the car. I leaned on it, waiting for the others. Eli got there first. He smiled as I watched the others walk over.

"Lessa, I think they are a bit slow." Eli said and I laughed.

"Who's car is this?" He asked looking at it.

"When I turn sixteen, it's mine." I said and Eli looked at me.

"Yours?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and The others just walked over to us.

"Eli, Lessa, in. I'm driving." Nat said and I nodded before climbing in. Eli did the same and we were off to the school. I sighed and leaned again the door. I looked out the window as the city of Seoul rushed by. Eli took my hand gently.

"Lessa, when we get to the school, you have to see Nanri. He wants to know if you are okay." Nat said and I nodded.

"Yes, Nat." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you." Was his reply. I looked at the sky. The houses thinned out a bit before we hit the long drive way of the school. I said a quick prayer under my breath before climbing out with Eli and Nat. We walked to the principal's office.

"Nanri?" Nat asked and he opened the door.

"Miss Karmes and Mister Kim, good to see you back. and Mister Karmes, thank you for bringing them back." Principal Nanri said and Nat bowed.

"My pleasure, sir." Nat said he hugged me.

"Bye Lessa. Bye Eli." He said, before leaving and Principal Nanri looked at me.

"Miss Karmes, can you please tell me where you learned to handle a pistol?" Nanri asked and I nodded.

"I learned when I was seven. Mr Ortega, my original guardian until my brothers were old enough, was a retired cop, sir. He had a pistol at his home back in California. I was taught to use it in case of an emergency." I said and Nanri nodded. I looked at Eli.

"Well, you are free to go." He said and we left. We walked outside to the track.

"Race?" Eli asked and I shook my head.

"It'd be unfair. To you." I said and he sighed.

"Point." He said and we just started running.

"Lessa! Go all out!" G-D yelled and I grinned, going a little bit faster until i was nearly flying.

"It feels great to be running again." I sighed and I stopped. I walked up the bleachers to G-D and the guys.

"Daesung, can I have my iPod back?" I asked and Daesung held out my iPod and some headphones.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you!" I said and I took off down the bleachers, jumping off. I plugged the headphones in and I went straight to Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

"Lessa, try singing while you run." G-D yelled and I smiled.

"You got it. Tell me if you can hear me or not when I run by, okay?" I asked and he nodded. I put the song on full blast and took off running.

"Lessa, louder." G-D said and I sang louder as I passed. I watched Eli in front of me. I smirked at him as I passed him singing. I ran until I couldn't stand. I sat on a bleacher. The song was long since over and I was tired.

"I feel much better now." I said to Eli, who sat beside me.

"You are a machine." he said and I laughed, breathing deeply.

"Good job, Lessa." G-D said and I high-fived him.

"Lungs are better and you can do better than last time." G-D said and I smiled. I stood and held onto Eli.

"She's run herself out." Eli said. I felt someone pick me up. I turned to see G-D picking me up.

"You are gonna drop."He noted and I sighed.

"No. I wanna walk." I whined and he laughed.

"No." Daesung said, taking me from G-D. I sighed before closing my eyes. I let him carry me.

"Lessa, are really that tired?" G-D asked and I opened one eye.

"Don't ask." I muttered and I felt Daesung move. I felt my entire body literally fall limp in his arms.

"Lessa?" Daesung asked and I opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Just seeing if you were awake." He said and I closed my eyes again. I felt my body grow limp again as I meditated, jostled slightly by the movement. I heard a door open and felt a rush of cool air wash over me.

"What's her dorm number?" G-D asked and Eli answered.

"L-17. I've got the key." He said and jingled something. Probably the keys.

"When did you get the key?" G-D asked and I heard someone laugh.

"Over protective much?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Lessa." G-D whined and I smiled.

"Eli, keys were given to Soohyun. He gave them to you, correct?" I asked, my eyes still closed and I felt Daesung sigh. I opened my eyes and I looked at Daesung.

"Put me down, please." I said and Daesung set me on my legs. I turned to Eli.

"Keys." I said, holding out my hand. he handed me the keys and my black ribbon. I wrapped the ribbon around my wrist and made a half-hitch to make it stay. I walked down a hall and took a left.

"Lessa, you are heading to my dorm." Eli said and I nodded.

"Yep. I need to ask Soohyun something. And I need to retrieve my drawing." I said and I heard Eli sighed before I started up the stairs.

"Lessa!" Eli snapped and I turned back to him.

"Yes?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Never mind. Just get to the dorm." He said and I kept going up the steps. I darted down the left of the hall. I walked to the dorm. I used my key and I went in.

"Hey, Lessa." Dongho said, looking back down at the paper in his hands. I waited for three seconds, smirking.

"Lessa!" He said, hugging me.

"Hi!" I said and I hugged him back.

"You are okay. Kevin said you were but I don't believe him." Dongho said and Kevin came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Lessa." He said and I smiled.

"Would you like some help cooking?" I asked and Kevin smiled.

"That would be very nice of you." He said and I followed him to the kitchen. He handed me Eli's apron and I put it on.

"So what are we making?" I asked and Kevin smiled.

"Orange chicken. The sweet kind, not the spicy one." Kevin said and I smiled.

"So, what can I do?" I asked and Kevin handed me a cutting board.

"Cut the chicken into cubes." He instructed and I cut the chicken little by little. I finished and set down my knife.

"Ta-da!" I said and Kevin looked over my shoulder. Very good. Now, we need to cook the chicken." He said and I looked at him.

"Where is a skillet?" I asked and he pointed to a cupboard under the counter I was working at.

"Wash it out before you use it." He said and I nodded. I rinsed out the pan and dried it quickly. I put it on the burner and turned it on low.

"Put it on high." Kevin said to me and I turned it up to high. I waited for a minute before putting the chicken in. I put the chicken in and Kibum appeared at my side, holding out a wooden spoon.

"Here." He said and I took it.

"Thank you." I said. Kibum smiled before putting on his apron. I smiled at the little cow on his apron. I giggled and stirred the chicken, letting it not stick at all. Dongho came in in his pink and white rabbit pajamas.

"I think Lessa has gotten better at cooking. Dongho said and I flashed him a quick smile over my shoulder.

"So do I." Eli said and I looked at Eli.

"Sorry about me taking your apron." I said and he shook his head.

"It's fine. You can use it." He said and I smiled gratefully.

"We'll just have to get you one of your own." Kevin said and I looked at him.

"Anything but pink is good." I said and Kevin looked at me.

"You don't like pink?" He asked and I nodded.

"It reminds me of when I was little. Pink makes me sick to my stomach. Never, I repeat, ever, eat something that looks anything like a sheep stomach." I said and Eli made a face.

"How old where you when you tried that?" He asked and I shuddered.

"Seven." I said and Kevin hugged me with one arm.

"Okay, nothing pink for you then." He said and I sighed, stirring the chicken more.

"Lessa, place this above your head in the cupboard, please." Kevin said, handing me a spice. I took it and put it in a cupboard full of spices. I turned back to stir the chicken. I hummed a random tune from my head and Kevin started singing to it and soon everyone was singing but me.

"Light it up." I said and someone flipped the light switch on for the kitchen. I giggled and someone laughed.

"Lessa, do you have another song you can hum as we sing?" Eli asked and I giggled.

"I have plenty." I said and I started humming Bang Bang Bang. I watched the guys each start singing. It was like a big family all together again. It was kind of nice. I jumped as someone wrapped their arms around my shoulder and sang. I laughed and felt someone pull the spoon away and I was pushed into Eli.

"What a surprise." I said sarcastically. Eli laughed. My iPod starting playing out loud because it got hit. ManManHaNi started playing that made everything worse. Kevin had a little too much fun and I watched, stirring the chicken when I got back to it.

"Okay, okay, calm down. You'll turn this entire place upside down." I said and the guys laughed.

"Okay, who looks the best in the video for ManManHaNi?" Eli asked and I smirked.

"Soohyun and Dongho." I said and Soohyun smiled.

"Yes." Dongho said and Soohyun shook his head.

"Who looks craziest?" Kevin asked and I smiled.

"Eli." I said and that made them all laugh.

"Why?" Eli asked and I shook my head.

"You looked stoned." I said and Eli gaped.

"How would you know if I looked stoned or not?" He asked and I turned to him.

"California has a majority of its population stoned at every waking hour." I said and I felt stares on me.

"You mean you lived in a place where people would get high all the time?" Eli asked and I lookd at him.

"That is one way to put it, yes." I said and I heard a growl.

"Lessa, you have a seriously messed up life." Xander said and I smiled ruefully.

"Yes I do, but I wouldn't change it for the life of me." I said and I heard someone murmuring in Korean.

"Why?" Kiseop asked and I turned to him and smiled genuinely.

"Because I would never have gotten here and made such good friends." I said and Kevin hugged me.

"Thanks Lessa." He said and I smiled.

"I meant it too." I said and I heard my phone go off. Kevin got to it and answered.

"Hello?" He asked and I watched him closely.

"Yes, here she is." Kevin said and he handed my the phone. "Lawyer." He mouthed and I took the phone.

"Hi, Mr Jones." I said and I took the phone out of the kitchen, Kibum taking over for me.

_"Hello, Lessa. I saw what happened at your school."_ He said and I sighed.

"Hey, he came after me. I've had enough of him, okay? I asked for none of this. I didn't ask to be removed from the country." I said into the phone I heard Mr Jones sigh.

_"Lessa, I'm sorry we had you moved over there. We thought he wouldn't go after you."_ He said and I growled.

"That man is sick and twisted. His mind doesn't work like mine or yours." I said and Mr Jones sighed again.

_"Look, Lessa, I know you are angry at me and as strange as it seems, I understand. You are mad and you have every right to be. But I called because we need you to stand trial against your step-father here in the US."_ Mr Jones said and I almost broke my phone.

"I'm not going to the US." I said into the phone and I heard something drop in the other room.

_"You need to be here. They may let him walk free."_ Mr Jones said and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not staying. I'll do the trail and then I'm coming back to Seoul." I said and Mr Jones sighed in defeat.

_"Fine. We'll pay for a trip back."_ He said and I smirked.

"Goodbye, Mr Jones." I said and I ended the call. I threw my phone across the room and heard it hit the floor.

"Lessa?" Eli asked from the door. I turned.

"I hate my life so much right now." I said and Eli sighed, looking at me.

"I heard your half of the argument. Why do you need to go to the US?" He asked and I looked at him.

"To stand trail against my step-dad." I said and Eli took my head we headed to the Kitchen.

"What was the thing that hit the floor in there?" Kevin asked and I just shook my head.

"My phone. I threw it." I said and Eli looked at me, urging me to tell them.

"So what's wrong?" Kevin asked and I groaned before taking off Eli's apron.

"I have to pack. I need to stand trial against my step-dad for abuse and attempted murder charges against him. Most of those charges are because of me so I have to go." I said and Eli gaped.

"Dang." Xander said and I nodded.

"You are coming back, right?" Kiseop asked and I nodded.

"I am. They cannot detain me from leaving. My legal guardian is in this country. They can't keep me." I said and Eli hugged me.

"I would go but I can't." He said and Kevin smacked his arm.

"Don't even say it's because of money. We'll help pay for it. Don't worry, Eli, we can help. Someone needs to be with her in case something happens." Kevin said and he ran to a room. I heard him open open something and he came back with a jar of money.

"Money sent from home. This should help." Kevin said and Eli and I went to the living room.

"You know, I could get Nat to help pay for a trip there and back." I said and Eli nodded.

"I want to pay on my own though." He said and he pushed Kevin's jar towards me. I took the jar back to Kevin.

"I am doing this for him. All my money I have saved since I was seven should be enough to pay. Trust me, Kevin. He will come with me, even if Nat and I need to tie him." I said and I went back to Eli, leaving Kevin's jar with him.

"Eli, go pack. You are coming with me. I'll be in my dorm. come down to the dorm when you are done." I said and Eli nodded, looking shocked. I left and saw G-D and Daesung leaving their dorm, jackets on.

"Hey, G-D." I said and I ran past them and ran down the steps to my dorm. I heard running behind me and I turned. G-D and Daesung were running down the steps.

"What's going on? You look like you just saw your step-dad again." G-D said and I shook my head.

"I have to stand trial against him. In the US. I'll be back in three days." I said and G-D nodded.

"Are you taking someone?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." I said and he nodded before nodding to Daesung. They left and I went to my dorm. I opened the door and went straight for my duffel bag. I packed four sets of clothes and medical items I might need. I zipped up the duffel and walked out my dorm door. I locked the door and turned, running into Eli.

"I see you are packed." He said and I nodded. He patted his duffel and we set off for the parking lot. I watched as Eli called Nat. I watched for my black Porsche.

"Hey, Lessa?" Eli asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I try something really quick?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed me softly and backed away.

"Whoa." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me try that." Eli said and the air around us grew uncomfortable.

"Lessa?" Eli asked and I looked at him.

"Eli." I said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I really, really like you and well, I was wondering if you would become my girlfriend?" He said and the simple statement/question made my head spin. I thought back to my dream.

"I would love to." I said and Eli hugged me tighter to him.

"Thank you." He said and he kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Here's the car." I said and Eli backed away a bit and held my hand still.

"Hey, guy and girl. Need a lift to the airport?" My brother asked from inside.

"Uh, yeah." I said and we put our bags in the trunk. We climbed in and Nat drove us out of the school's range and drove a bit faster.

"Airport. Okay, Eli. I'll get our tickets and then we wait for the next plane. We leave as soon as possible and we get back as soon as possible, understand?" Nat asked and Eli nodded.

"Got it. Lessa, you ready to face the music?" Eli asked and I cracked a smile.

"Face the music? Honey, I sing with it." I said and Nat cracked up.

"So are you dating him?" Nat asked and I went a slight pink.

"Maaaaaybe." I said and Eli blushed slightly.

"Lessa, give me a straight answer." Nat asked and I turned my head.

"Yes." I said and Nat pulled over.

"Eli, I will only say this once and this is your warning. If you **ever** hurt my sister or make her cry in anyway that isn't happy, you will pay severely. Understood?" Nat asked his blue eyes growing darker. Eli looked back at him.

"You won't get a chance. My brothers would put me in the hospital before that happened." Eli said and I almost lost my mind.

"They wouldn't." I said and Eli looked at me.

"They would." He said and I almost laughed.

"You have some serious siblings." Nat said and I snickered.

"Yeah right. The boys of U-Kiss serious? I'd like to see that." I said and Eli looked sad for a second before shrugging.

"Eh, she's right." Eli said and I giggled.

"Oh course I am. I always am." I said and Nat snorted.

"No you're not!" He said and I frowned.

"Well, most of the time." I said and Eli laughed. We pulled up to the airport. I looked at the big building and got a sick, sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You do have an updated passport, right?" I asked Eli and he opened his bag before pulling it out. I looked at it quickly before nodding.

"Good." I said and we went in the airport. Nat walked over to get a ticket from the ticket counter. I sighed and sat down. Nat was talking to the woman and he pulled out our money. It was a pretty big amount of money. He came back with three tickets and a smirk on his face.

"Plane leaves in ten minutes. Here's your tickets." He said, passing me and Eli each a ticket. I took my ticket.

"First class?" I asked, shocked and Nat nodded. Eli seemed pleased.

"Yes. I thought you might like it more than coach." Nat said and I nodded.

"Very much, yes." I said and Eli smirked at me.

"I've got so much to help you with." Eli said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"good luck. I need a lot of help." I said and Eli smirked and held me to him.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds." Nat mocked and I scowled.

"OMG! IT'S ELI!" Someone screamed and Eli looked panicked and Nat checked his watch.

"Well, time to go." He said and we left for the gate. We just about ran to the gate. The girl and her friends followed until security caught them.

"Sorry, but you need a ticket for this flight." He said and we relaxed a bit. We went to our plane and went to first class. I sighed as Eli took my bag and stored it above us. We sat, me near the window and Nat near the aisle, with Eli in the middle. I sighed and looked at the land outside the window.

"Lessa, do you need anything?" Eli asked and I shook my head. I leaned against the seat and stared out the window.

Little sis, you okay?" Nat asked and I shook my head.

"No I'm not okay, Nat. I'm not comfortable with our destination." I said and Nat frowned.

"Lessa, he will not touch you.. I will break his body if he touches you." Eli vowed and I looked at him.

"But what happens when you aren't enough? what happens when I'm alone?" I asked and Eli looked me in the eye, searching for anything.

"Lessa, I will let you have your space when needed but I will always be within earshot of you." Eli said and I smiled. I felt a jerk and I closed my eyes.

"We are taking off." Nat said and I felt my body shake slightly.

"I hate flying." I moaned and Eli laughed good-naturedly at my side.

"Lessa, you should have said something." Eli said and I felt the plane go up.

"She's never been a fan of flying." Nat said and I scowled.

"Nat." I growled. He laughed and I felt my body destick from the sat.

"We're in the air." Eli said and I looked out the window. The world seemed so far away.

"This is scary." I whimpered and Eli took my hand comfortingly.

"You're safe. I'm here." He said and I leaned on him. I felt secure on the plane.

"Good. I'm safe." I heard Nat joke on Eli's other side and I cracked a smile. I felt Eli start rubbing my hand with his thumb and I leaned on him more.

"Try to sleep, Lessa. I'll wake you when we land." Eli said and I felt my stomach growl.

"Can I eat first?" I asked and Eli laughed.

"I'm just about to let you have that." Eli said and some steward came by us.

"Lessa, what do you want? Like a sandwich or something?" Nat asked and I thought.

"Soup." I said and Nat told her some soup. I looked out the window and shuddered against my will. Eli gripped my hand tighter and I turned to him.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Nat and I are here to protect you." Eli promised and I leaned on him.

"I'm tired." I said and Eli hugged me to him with one arm.

"I know. When your soup comes, eat it and then you can sleep." Eli said and the steward came back with everything. I had a cup of sop with a sip spout. I drank the soup and felt warmth spread from my stomach. I sighed happily at the warmth.

"Feel better?" Eli asked, looking at me, his cup had warm cocoa.

"Yes." I smiled and Eli smiled back.

"That's good." He said and I felt my hand find his. I held onto his hand, looking at him every now and then.

"Why are looking at me?" He asked and I smiled and drank more of the soup.

"No reason." I said and Eli scoffed.

"Sure." He grinned and I almost told him but I caught myself. I just smiled at the idea of showing him to Aragon. HE was a dead man. Nat may have let him live but Aragon would surely kill him in his sleep.

"Lessa, Aragon won't kill him." Nat said from the aisle and I looked at him, cocking my head.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked and Nat looked surprised.

"You were thinking that?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

"Then I have no idea." He said and I sighed, irritated. I fell against my seat and stared out the window. The blue ocean sparkled beneath us. I sighed again and settled into Eli's shoulder, closing my eyes and shutting out all noise. About five minutes later, I was asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Lessa..." An angelic voice sang into my ear and I smiled sleepily and groaned at the same time. I turned and smelled something good. I snuggled closer to the scent.

"Hey!" The voice laughed and I opened my eyes. I was on the plane still. Eli was smiling at me and i was clinging to his shirt.

"Morning sleepyhead." He whispered and I yawned.

"Good morning, Eli." I whispered and I yawned again. Eli stood and pull our bags out of the compartment over our heads. I looked around and saw people leaving the plane.

"We're in California." Eli said and I stood.

"Okay." I yawned again. We clasped hands and walked off the plane. Nat was somewhere.

"Where's my brother?" I asked and Eli turned to me.

"Getting his car." He said and I felt a smile cross my face.

"I wonder which car." I said and Eli looked at me.

"You're family is rich, aren't they?" He asked and I smiled.

"Not very. Just a small fortune that my grandmother left Nat and I. Aragon gave up his right to it." I said and Eli looked at me.

"Who was your grandmother?" He asked and I smiled.

"A smart woman. She saved her money." I said and Eli nodded.

"Then, when you add up the savings Nat and I have added to it, it makes a pretty big sum of money." I said and Eli smiled at me.

"So you saved up your money and became rich?" He asked and I nodded. He smirked.

"Good idea." He stated and I nodded.

"Yep." I said and I saw a black Jaguar drive up to us. The window rolled down and Nat looked at us.

"Get in." He said with a smile. I opened the trunk and threw my bag in. Eli tossed his in and i closed the trunk. I climbed into the back and let Eli take front seat.

"Off to Aragon and Mr Jones?" I asked and Nat nodded, tearing out of the parking lot.

"You got it kiddo." He said and I looked at the speedometer.

"Slow down, Nat." I warned and Nat eased off the gas.

"Sorry." He said and I shook my head.

"We better call Aragon." I said and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Lessa, tell him we are in LA." Nat said and I nodded, waiting for Aragon to pick the phone up.

_"Hello?"_Aragon asked into the phone and I smiled.

"Nii-sama? Hey. Nat and I are in the city for the trial. We'll be at the house in ten." I said and I heard Aragon relay the info to someone else.

_"Got it, baby girl. See you in ten." _Aragon said before hanging up.

"Aragon is at the house with someone else. Probably the lawyer. I didn't tell him we had Eli." I said and Eli smirked into the rear view mirror.

"I noticed." He said and I almost blushed.

"I prefer to keep my boyfriend alive." I said and Eli barked a laugh.

"Would he really kill me?" He asked and I shared a look with Nat.

"Do I have to answer that?" I asked and Nat almost choked.

"I think so." He said and I sighed.

"My brother Aragon is more protective of me then Nat because Nat has always been one to help me and not forbid me from things." I said. "To Aragon, I'll always be a five year old. Just like when mom died."

"I see." Eli murmured and I reached towards him. I held out my hand and he grasped it. We looked ahead at the road.

"Nervous, Less?" Nat asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I managed to say. Eli shot me a look. I felt my hand get cold. I rubbed my hand on mine and Eli's clasped hands.

"Hand numb?" Eli asked and I nodded. He gently took my hand before gently massaging it and getting the blood flowing. I smiled and leaned forward and pressed my lips to his head.

"Thank you." I said. Eli smiled before pressing his lips to my hand. I almost melted at his kind thought. I hugged my other hand to my stomach as it growled.

"Lessa, are you okay?" Nat asked, his eyes flickering to the rearview mirror to look at me.

"Just a bit hungry." I said and He smiled before pulling over a fast food place. We pulled up to the drive-thru.

"I guess I'll have the chicken fingers." I said and Nat repeated my order into the machine. Eli and Nat both got a hamburger so I smiled as we drove forward. I took my food from Nat and he handed the money to the person at the window. We got back on the road as we ate.

"So Lessa, are you ready to get rid of this guy? As in for life?" Nat said and I nodded, swallowing hard. We reached our house and Eli climbed out. He held out a hand to me to help with my balance as I got out of the car. Aragon came out the door.

"Lessa! Nat!" He yelled, happy and bright. His gaze fell on Eli.

"Who's the guest?" He said and I stepped.

"He's here with me. He saw that S O B shoot me in my arm. He's my protector and witness." I said, not telling the whole truth.

"Well, that changes things. What's you name, boy?" Aragon barked and Eli grimaced.

"Kyoung Jae. I prefer Eli though." Eli said, leaving his last name off.

"You're that U-Kiss kid. I've heard about you. My sister always liked to talk about you. It got real annoying." Aragon said and I grabbed my duffel out of the trunk.

"Where is Mr Jones?" I asked and my red headed lawyer came out the door.

"Lessa! Nat and Eli. Nice to see you again, all three of you. Now come inside." Mr Jones said and we follow him into the living room. It changed a bit. Instead of light yellow, the walls were a light mint green. I felt a slow warmth wash over me. Eli sat down and I sat next to him. Nat sat on my other side.

"What happened at Seoul Music Academy?" Aragon asked, his eyes narrowed.

"He found us. He came after me." I said and Aragon's eyes became dinner plates.

"You can be serious." He said and I rolled up my shirt. My bullet wound was bound and covered but that didn't stop Aragon from growling.

"He shot me in the arm with a shotgun and I shot him in the shoulder with a pistol. Don't know what kind of pistol but it was a pistol." I said and Aragon collapsed into the Laz-E-Boy.

"Not that this is the right time, but Lessa, why did you bringing Eli?" Mr Jones asked and I smiled.

"He was with me when I was shot." I said and Mr Jones nodded.

"Yeah. I refused to leave her side when a crazy man was outside raising a shotgun to a woman that he wants custody of. That is not a right way." Eli said and I looked at Eli.

"Eli, that man was never right in the head. He killed my mother just because she would not marry him right away." I said and Eli looked.

"Your mother was killed for that?" He asked and I nodded, looking anywhere but him.

"Eli, you stand with Lessa at the trial. She'll need it." Nat said and Mr Jones looked at me.

"I suggest we all go to sleep. We start early tomorrow at the court house." Mr Jones said.

"Okay." I said and I walked out of the living room and up the stairs to my old room. The warm scent of cocoa welcomed me when I opened the door. My bed still had the chocolate colored sheets on it with the black and blue pillows.

"You're really weird with colors, you know that?" Eli asked, bringing my duffel bag into my room.

"My room smells good." I said and Eli sniffed like a lost puppy.

"Mmm chocolate." He said. I walked over to my bed and laid down on it. A puff of chocolate scented air exploded around me.

"My bed smells like it used to." I said and Eli walked over to me. He laid down beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Now I know why you smell constantly of chocolate." He said nd I nodded.

"I love chocolate. I'm surprised I didn't bring this with me to Seoul." I said and Eli laughed.

"You took brown pillows and a black/blue sheets." He said and I looked at my brown sheets before sighing.

"We are bringing these with us." I said, gesturing to the sheets and pillows. I sighed before flopping back onto my bed. Eli wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sleep, Lessa." He said and I snuggled closer to him before letting the warm scent of Eli and cocoa lull me to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Xander: It's Chapter Eleven.

Kibum: Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up and gasped at the sight in front of my. Eli's gorgeous brown eyes were wide open and staring at me.

"Good morning, Lessa." He breathed and I felt my breath catch. I blushed.

"G-good m-morning Eli." I stuttered, cursing inwardly.

"What's with the stutter? Can't tell me you are nervous about this, can you?" He teased. I flipped over on my bed and I got up. I walked to my dresser.

"Man, Lessa. You have to stop worrying." Eli said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Today I stand trial against my step-dad for attempted murder, murder, abuse of a minor and then just abuse." I said as I pulled out my black suit jacket and skirt. I shivered at the last time I had worn these. Nick's funeral. Fudge, I hated that day. Seeing him lying in his coffin, his white ensemble traded in for a black one.

"Lessa? Calm down. You are fine. I'll be right with you, the whole time." He promised and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I said and I left to get changed. I came back and found my stockings. I slipped them on with my black heels. I turned and found Eli in a black suit, finishing his tie. I whistled and he turned, tightening his tie.

"I could say the same." He said, coming closer. I giggled before kissing his cheek.

"Eli, we have to go see if the guys are ready." I said and Eli pouted.

"Fine." He gave. I giggled and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove, filled with water. I waited for the water to heat up. Eli walked down the steps and I felt my breath leave me in a rush. He looked so..._hot. _I placed a hand on my chest and turned around to the kettle, blushing hard.

"Lessa?" Eli asked and I felt a shiver go straight down my spine.

"Looks like Lessa's emotions are catching her." Nat said, coming in. I grit my teeth, swallowing my remark.

"No comment." I muttered, my face flaming even worse. I felt a cool hand on my cheek. I followed the hand to Eli. I turned and pulled the kettle off the stove. I pulled out my cup and placed a couple spoonfuls of cappuccino mix in it and poured it in the cup. I felt his hand on my back.

"Mmm, smells good." He said and I blushed.

"Me or the coffee?" I whispered and Eli's hot breath move to my neck.

"Both." He said and I felt my resolve to not do anything rash start to melt. I bit my lip and focused on the coffee. I felt my resolve waver again as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt heat spread through my body, starting at the position of his arm. I almost dropped. I swear, Nat was right. I guess my emotions are catching me. I looked up at Eli's face, carefully watching him. I saw his delicious chocolate eyes, looked at the coffee can, reading it. I went to the fridge to pull out the cream. I felt someone take it and pull it out of my hands.

"No." Aragon said and he handed me the coffee.

"But-" I said and Nat shook his head behind Aragon. "Fine.

"Lessa, come on outside." Eli said and we walked outside to the little back porch. I took my cup in my hands, warmth spreading from my fingers. Eli wrapped and arm around me as the sun rose.

"I want you to know something. You are not the person your step-father thinks you are. You are not an obedient little girl to him." He said and I nodded.

"You're right but he has advantage over me." I said and Eli looked at me.

"And what is that?"

"The fact that I'm a minor and you aren't. I could get you arrested." I said and Eli smiled before kissing my forehead.

"No you can't. You are still a US citizens, but you are also a resident of Seoul as am I. I may be a citizen of the US but I'm a current resident in Seoul. They can't punish me."* Eli said. I smiled.

"You know this how?" I asked and he grinned sheepishly.

"I was bored and read law textbooks once." He admitted. I laughed and hugged him.

"Come on. Let's go back in." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I walked in, noticing a flash set off.

"Uh-oh." I muttered and Eli looked in the direction of the flash.

"Well, let's go." He said and we walked into the kitchen. Aragon handed me a fruit bar. I took it and ate it, feeling my stomach churn. I swallowed it and feeling better than before turned to the guys.

"Ready?" Aragon asked, standing. He wore a black suit with the darkest blue a tie could get. I nodded and Nat stood, his black suit rustling. at Eli, who nodded.

"We're ready. I said, allowing Nat time to wash off his cup.

"Let's go." I said and we walked out the door. A black car pulled up to the curb and Mr Jones stepped out and turned to us.

"Lessa, you, Nat, and Eli will be in the back. Aragon, up front with me." He said and we entered the vehicle.

"Lessa, you know what you are going to say?" Nat asked and I nodded. I wasn't going to hide anymore. It was time to open the black curains which had guarded my past.

* * *

Me: I'm gonna stop there.

Eli: But, but, but why?

Me: Becaue, my dear Eli, I want it to.

Soohun: Author has almighty will over us, Eli.

Dongho: What he said.

Eli: Even my brothers have turned o me. Aww man. T.T


	12. Chapter 12

Xander: It's Chapter Twelve.

Kibum: Enjoy!

Kevin: Xander!

* * *

"Yes. I have what I'm going to say." I said for the fifth time. I was nervous but I didn't care.

"Just so we know, you are going to be doing something like twenty questions. They are going to ask questions and you need to answer them honestly." Mr Jones said and I sighed.

"Honestly, Steven, I know what to do." I said, cross. He laughed and I huffed.

"I just worry, Lessa. You are the sole heiress to the Roth fortune so it is of dire importance that you survive." Mr Jones said and I sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'sole heiress'? Isn't Aragon getting the money?" I asked and Aragon shook his head.

"You get the money. Mom's will was read last week. You get the money, Lessa. She's left everything to you, except the house. That's mine." Aragon said and I sighed again.

"What about the houses in Incheon, Seoul and Kanazawa?" I asked and Aragon looked at me.

"Lessa, you have Incheon and Seoul. Nat has Kanazawa." Mr Jones said and I sighed.

"So all of the property we own in South Korea is mine?" I asked wearily and Aragon nodded.

"Great." Nat said sarcastically and I nodded.

"What you said." I replied and I looked at Eli.

"Lessa, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked and I just shook my head, a small smile on my lips. He pulled me close and kissed my temple.

"Hey!" Aragon chided from the front. I grinned deviously. I turned to see Eli's face a light red. I smiled and leaned on him. I was worried. Not for me, but for him. My entire past was about to come into light. We pulled up to the court house.

**(A/n: I'm going to skip the trail because, let's face it, I'm no lawyer so I have no idea how they go. I'm a fail. SORRY)**

"Eli, don't bother. Lessa never liked telling her past." Aragon said and I watched as my boyfriend let free flowing tears crash around in a rhythmic beat.

"Why?" He asked, his lovely voice breaking and cracking in sorrow.

"It brings up painful memories." I said, coming out from behind the corner. Eli spun and locked eyes with me. I watched as diamond tears ran down his face. I couldn't believe I had caused it.

"I can believe that." He laughed bitterly. I walked closer to him.

"Lessa, be careful." Aragon warned and I shook my head and ran straight to Eli, wrapping my arms around him. I squeezed him tightly. I felt him stand stock still and hesitantly wrap his arms around me.

"I-I'm-" He started before I just shook my head.

"Don't apologize. No one should have known about my past, but I trusted everyone to tell them my whole truth." I said and I saw about six people leave the courtroom. I looked closely.

"Eli, is that the guys?" I asked him lowly and he looked at the group of people. He let me go and walked over to the group. I watched him talk with one of the people and I almost laughed. It was _Kevin_. Jeez, he's brilliant. I watched as he laughed at the six men, caught in the act of snooping.

"Lessa, go to him." Aragon said, pushing me forward. I walked over to Eli, who wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair. I watched the stunned faces of the guys switch to happiness.

"So are you dating yet?" Dongho asked and I blushed and turned to Eli. He smiled and blushed lightly. I turned back to Dongho.

"Yes, Dongho, we are." Eli said before I could open my mouth. I turned to him.

"Be blunt, why don't you?" I scoffed and Eli shrugged.

"He asked." Was the reply I got. I just shook my head. I sighed and leaned into Eli, who wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Can we go home now?" I muttered and I felt Eli laugh.

"No. We still have to wait for a few minutes." He laughed and I sighed. I leaned into his embrace even more and I felt the stares of the other guys on us.

"Can you guys pull your eyes back in?" I muttered, not even opening my eyes. I heard apologies mumbled and a smack from Kevin.

"Kevin, you keep acting like that and I'll end up calling you Umma." I heard Dongho mutter and I snickered.

"I wouldn't care. I'm like the Umma anyway." He retorted and I decided to say something. I opened my eyes.

"You're like my personal Umma, Kevin." I said and I heard laughs. I blushed.

"Sorry, wrong way to say that." I said and Eli saved me by shaking his head and hugging me close. I sighed and turned into him.

"What she meant was that Kevin was a lot like her mother. In more ways than one." Eli said and everyone got really quiet. I stayed in Eli's embrace not moving out of it. We swayed slightly, trying to stay still. I heard Mr Jones talking to Nat.

"She needs to go back. Matthew friends will go for her. They can't leave the state, thanks to the fact that they are all on the criminal watch." Mr Jones said and I heard someone roar. I looked up, fear flooded my veins like ice. There was that psycho that called himself my step-dad's friends. They were murderous. I almost fainted. Eli felt me drop onto him and he tightened his grip on me. I whimpered in fear and I watched as Eli's perfect face went from content to rage. I felt a bit of hope flutter but it was soon canceled by the fear flooding my body. Jason stepped forward, looking murderous and drunk.

"Where is she?" He yelled. No reply. "WHERE THE F*** IS SHE? STUPID LITTLE B**** NEEDS TO FACE US!" He yelled and I felt every once of happiness, hope and any other feeling but fear disappear. I almost screamed. I cried silently, waiting for him to spot me. Eli spoke sharp and low in English to Kevin. Despite the close proximity, I couldn't hear him. I was torn from Eli's arms, about to scream when Xander clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Get behind us." He ordered quietly. I did as told and hid. I watched as everyone just waited for them to make a move.

"Show her to us." Said Xavier, stepping forward. He had a pistol shoved in his pocket, poorly concealed. I murmured this in Eli's ear and watched as his eyes widened, looking at the pistol.

_Aragon, Xavier has a pistol._

I texted my brother and I watched as Aragon tore from the hallway across the room to Xavier, giving him a face full of fist. I watched and Jason, Max, and Harry. I screamed. That's what caused several people to run into the place. I saw Aragon wrestle a gun from Xavier. I watched as cops and bailiffs swarmed, pulling cuffs out from there belts.

"Xavier Kurns, you are under arrest for having and illegal weapon on your person. This is also a violation of your probation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, then the state will present you with one." Officer Ortega said.

"Lessa!" I heard Aragon scream before I fell down, my body seizing. I felt something cold on my face, people running around and warm air flowing over my body.

"Lessa!" I heard someone cry but I couldn't respond. I jerked and I snapped around., yanking the tasers out of my arm.

"What. The. F***. Was. That?" I roared and I heard people run. I turned and held out my hand. I smiled. I felt something light ion my hand and I closed it. I turned to see my stainless steel dagger. I smiled.

"This, is Raena. I suggest you run, or things will get bloody." I growled and David ran. I smiled dangerously and pocketed my dagger.

"That wasn't normal." I heard someone say and I shrugged.

"I'm not normal, Kibum." I said and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I stiffened.

"Calm down. It's me." Eli said and I relaxed into his embrace. I sighed and held my dagger out to him. He took it.

"I knew I couldn't go anywhere without my knife." I muttered and Eli laughed.

"I love you." He murmured and I smiled.

"And I, you, Eli." I said and Eli snuck a kiss on my temple. I heard someone walk towards us.

"Miss Karmes, Mister Kim, time for the court to resume. Jury has returned." Mr Jones said and I swallowed hard. Eli gripped my hand and we walked in. I sat down. My psycho step-dad entered from the other side, with the bailiff.

"The case of Lessa, Nathaniel, and Aragon Karmes against their step-father, Matthew James, will resume. Jury, have you made a decision?" The judge asked and I froze.

"WE have, Your Honor." One lady said.

"And it is?" The Judge asked.

"We, the Jury, find Matthew James guilty." She said and I sighed in relief.

"And the case of the murder of Arella Karmes?" The judge asked again.

"We, the Jury, find Matthew James guilty of manslaughter." The lady said. I almost cheered. I felt Eli grip my hand.

"So be it. Matthew James, you are found guilty of manslaughter and abuse of a minor." The Judge said. "You will be in prison for two life sentences. Without bail."

"I said I would get you, girl. Not right now, but I will get you." Matthew said and I sighed.

"You wish. You won't be able to get me anymore. Your luck is gone." I said calmly. He struggled against the officers and I turned to Mr Jones, exhausted.

"Can we go home?" I asked and I felt Eli lift me up. I snuggled into his chest.

"Let's go home." Mr Jones said and we went home, me sitting on Eli's lap, Nat next to us with Aragon and Mr Jones sitting in the front seat. I was so tired I almost fell asleep on Eli's lap in the car. I thought over the day. I tell the entire group of family, friends and witnesses my life and watch as my entire family protected me from brutes that were out for my blood. We stopped. I looked out the window. We were home. Finally.

"Let's get Lessa to her bed." i heard Nat say and I felt Eli shift from under me. I gripped his shirt tighter.

"Lessa, it's just Nat. You're fine." Eli said and I released his shirt. I felt Nat pulled me closer so Eli could get out. I swayed, and fell towards the ground.

"She's ready to drop." I heard Nat say as warm arms caught me.

"Lessa, can you stand?" Eli asked, pulling me up-right.

"I-" I yawned. "I don't know." I tried to walk to the house and my legs gave out from under me. I hugged the ground.

"Nope." I groaned and I heard Eli laugh and walk over.

"I got you." He said and he picked me up. I hissed as the air passed over my knee. I looked at my knee. I saw the crimson liquid known as blood. I felt my head swim with horrifying memories. I almost gagged.

"I'll clean up your knees in the room." Eli said, watching my face. I nodded, swallowing back bile that was creeping up my throat. The door was held open by Kevin, who hissed at the skinned knees.

"I'll bring up some alcohol pads, a couple gauze wraps and a box of bandages." He said and I waited for Eli to set me on the kitchen table. Instead, we left the kitchen and went up to my bedroom. He set me gently on my bed and examined my knees. I felt a gentle pressure and hissed as he came into contact with the edge of the wound.

"Here Eli. Clean it before you inspect it. That way you can see the wound better." Kevin said and I watched as Eli opened the alcohol wipes. He pressed it gently to my knee. I hissed and Eli winced. He got a new wipe and pressed it gently to my other with the same care as he did with first knee. I hissed and Eli winced once again. When he finished, Kevin took over. Kevin opened the miniature gauze pads and put it on my knee with medical tape and antibiotic. I hissed as the plasma-like substance came into contact with my wound.

"You're really tender, huh?" Kevin asked and I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'm not made of stone, but I'm not china either." I muttered and Kevin laughed.

"That's true. I think everyone knows you aren't a china doll." He mused and I nodded.

"After hearing your past? Hah! Some of us are amazed that you're alive." I heard Kiseop say from the doorway.

"Hey guys." I said and I got a reply from Dongho only.

"Hey, Lessa." He replied. I smiled.

"What, no other greetings? I asked, jokingly but hurt.,

"No. We're busy watching Kevin-umma." Kiseop said before clapping a hand over his mouth. I laughed.

"Really, Kiseop?" Kevin asked, standing. I looked at me knees. Completely covered.

"Nah, I was kidding." Kiseop said but his eyes left him wide open. Laughter.

"Liar." I called and Kiseop froze. "You're still laughing. Your eyes betray your own body." I said dn Kiseop looked at Kevin for a split second before taking off. I laughed and Pulled myself onto my bed, cuddling up to Eli.

"You make everything interesting." Eli said and I smiled.

"That's my job, Eli." I replied before turning and wrapping my arms around his waist. Eli lopped an arm around my shoulders. That's when Shut Up started playing from my phone. I got up[ and answered my phone, blushing into oblivion.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone and I heard squeals.

"LESSA! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AND SAY YOU WERE HOME?" The screams were heard downstairs as well as the phone..

"Oh no." I muttered before walking out my door and down the stairs, with Eli calling after me. I made it into the living room to find the source. Dezi was sitting with the rest of U-Kiss.

"Lessa, save us." Dongho pleaded and I pulled Dezi off the couch and hugged.

"Stupid hooker. You left without me." Dezi said and I gaped.

"I'm not a hooker." I muttered and I hugged her again after five seconds of failing to keep a straight face. I laughed.

"You haven't changed since you left and I think I'm the one that should be screaming at you not calling me because you came home." In said and Dezi blushed.

"Shut up." She said, punching my shoulder. I took a seat in the middle of the guys, sitting on Eli.

"My boys." I taunted and Dezi stuck her tongue out.

"What are you? Three? I asked, laughing before stopping and getting pulled off Eli's lap by Dezi.

"Nope. Fourteen." She said and I laughed before grinning devilishly.

"Five second head start." I said and Dezi took off. I counted to five before ripping after her. I heard someone laughing and I pounced on Dezi.

"Got you!" I said before running of and hiding behind Eli. Dezi came in.

"I give, chickelette." Dezi said before falling to her back on the floor. I climbed over Eli.

"Hey, Dezi. I said and I sat next to her.

"Life is friggin hellish." Dezi told me and I looked at her.

"When did you find that out? After I told you or when Xavier started harming you and your mom?" I asked and Dezi looked at me.

"Last one." She murmured and I nodded.

"Come with me." I offered and Dezi picked her head up off the floor.

"What about my mom?" She asked and I grinned.

"All set. She'll be living with Aragon. Someone needs to keep the boy in line." I said and I laughed with Dezi, who hugged me.

"Hey!" Aragon pouted and we just laughed harder.

"But where will I stay? She asked and I grinned even more.

"I have about ten houses in South Korea. You can pick one from the ones in Seoul. I'm pretty sure there is one property that is near SMA." I mused aloud. I looked at Nat and he nodded. I looked at the boys. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" Dongho asked and I blushed.

"My mom left me her houses in south Korea. They are in Incheon, Seoul and a little town near the water with a name I cannot remember." I said and I waited for the reactions. I smiled and then Kevin stood.

"You..." He left the end hanging. I cocked an eyebrow. He restarted.

"You are possibly the most surprising person I have ever met." Kevin said and I stood.

"I didn't even know of the property in SK until I got home. I got told yesterday." I said and Eli nodded.

"That's right. She's the only one who didn't know about our mother's will being read. She was leaving that day." Aragon said and I turned.

"I know because this was all video taped." Nat said and I shrugged.

"Okay." I said and I yawned before tugging Dezi up and hugging her.

"I'm going to sleep so you have to go." I said and I shoved her out the door.

"Love you too, witch." She laughed. I smiled and waved cockily.

"Love you, sis. Bye." I sang and I shut the door before leaving and walking upstairs to my room. I lay down on the blankets face first. I heard to door open and someone sat on my bed. I felt familiar arms wrap around my body and pull me close.

"Eli." I groaned and he chuckled.

"Yes?" He asked, his irresistible voice gave me chills.

"I'm tired." I whined and he chuckled again before kissing my temple and laying down, pulling me onto his chest. I snuggled into his warm body and sighed, drifting off into a warm sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

AJ: What's going on?

Hoon: We're meeting someone important I guess.

Xander: Come on, Lessa! You have meet them.

Me: Fine. Eli, get chapter thirteen rolling.

Eli: On it!

Kibum: Chapter Thirteen!

Kevin: ENJOY!

Dongho: GUYS? Can I get some help with the bags?

* * *

I woke up to bright rays of light penetrating my brown lace curtains. I groaned and tried to roll over only to be pinned to the bed. I opened one eye and saw something I didn't expect. Eli was still asleep, pinning me beneath his shirtless torso and the bed. I felt a warm rush fill my face and I closed my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts. I quickly thought of a way to get out from under him without waking him up. I sighed as I came up with nothing. I started to poke Eli in the arm. He stirred.

"Ummm, E-Eli, c-can y-you get off?" I stuttered and his eyes widened as he scrambled to get off me. His face flushed and he turned around. I slipped out of my bed, my black sweats rubbing against my leg softly.

"I'm sorry about that, Lessa. I was sleeping and-" He rambled before I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's time to go home. Today's the day we go back to South Korea." I said and Eli smiled before kissing my hand and leaving the room so I could change. I pulled out a short silver pair of shorts, a light blue cami and a sleeveless jacket. I laced up my black combat boots before walking downstairs into the warm kitchen.

"Morning Less-Whoa." Kevin said and I snickered. His jaw dropped as he looked at me. Everyone's attention was on me.

"Umma, close your mouth." I said in a sweet innocent child's voice. Everyone else just looked at me as Kevin struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"What's everyone looking at?" Eli asked as he walked in. I turned around and he smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." He said, giving me a kiss on my head. I turned to everyone.

"How can you not be gaping at that?" Dongho asked Eli and Eli smiled.

"I'm her boyfriend. I get to see her beauty everyday no matter what she wears." He answered and I smiled dreamily. He kissed my head again and then made his breakfast.

"Lessa, eat." He said and I snapped out of my daydreams and made something to eat. I watched the others, curious about what they will do. Dongho just finished his cereal and left for somewhere in the house. Kevin and Soohyun got into an argument about whether Cinnamon Buns and Sticky buns were better and the others were quiet. Too quiet.

"What's that Xander?" I asked, pointing to something next to him. He hid whatever it was under the table.

"Nothing, Lessa." He said, looking anywhere but my face. I looked at Eli and he nodded. He saw it too.

"So Lessa, what are you doing today?" Kevin asked and I smiled.

"Heading home to South Korea." I answered, eating another bite of cereal.

"Yeah?" Xander asked and I nodded.

"Kevin! Kiseop got into my stuff!" Kibum yelled from upstairs.

"DID NOT!" Kiseop retaliated. I smirked before walking out of the kitchen and walking up to the room those two shared.

"Kiseop! Stop!" Kibum cried and I walked into the room. Kiseop was going through Kibum's things. I sat back and waited for three more seconds before whistling.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I growled and Kiseop stopped and looked at me, hand caught in the cookie jar look on his face. Oh jeez. I pulled Kiseop away from Kibum's stuff and put him in the hall. I turned to find Kibum cleaning up.

"Ill deal with it." I promised Kibum, who nodded and went back to picking everything up. I walked into the hall and grabbed Kiseop's ear. He protested and I started walking forward. I walked down the stairs with Kiseop "ow"-ing behind me. I dragged him into the kitchen by his ear, ignoring the stares I got. I sat him in a chair and turned to Kevin.

"Kiseop was getting into Kibum's stuff. I caught him looking through Kibum's things, throwing them all over the place." I said and Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Kiseop, you know the deal." Kevin said and I walked out back. I started singing in the morning air.

"_Well I couldn't tell you_  
_Why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make_  
_The same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, whats wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs._

_She wants to go home,_  
_But nobody's home._  
_That's where she lies,_  
_Broken inside._  
_With no place to go,  
no place to go,_  
_To dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside,_  
_Find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected,_  
_And now you can't find_  
_What you've left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs._

_She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home._  
_That's where she lies,  
Broken inside._  
_With no place to go,  
__No place to go,_  
_To dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's falling from grace._  
_She's all over the place!_  
_Yeah!_

_She wants to go home,_  
_But nobody's home._  
_That's where she lies,_  
_Broken inside._  
_With no place to go,  
No place to go,_  
_To dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside,  
Lost inside._  
_Oh oh_  
_She's lost inside,  
Lost inside._  
_Oh oh_  
_Ohhh..._" I felt two tears slowly slip down my face. I heard someone sob behind me. I turned to see Kevin, crying into his hands.

"Kevin?" I asked and my thick voice cracked.

"That's your life in a four minute song. How could you sing that so strongly?" Kevin asked and I smiled despite the tears.

"Strength was a given when I was younger. I had to be strong. If not for me, for my brothers." I explained and I heard the door open this time. I watched as all of the boys came outside and I watched as they cried like they were one person.

"How is it possible that you can outdo us, even when you are that young?" Xander asked, his tears rolling and making small round spots on his shirt.

"I've been singing for as long as I can remember." I said and I heard Nat cough.

"You've been singing since you could talk." He said and I gaped.

"That's impossible." I said and Nat spread his arms.

"Anything is possible when you live with a Karmes." He answered and I sighed before turning to the guys. I walked over to Eli. His eyes were crystal and bright with tears.

"Eli?" I asked softly and he looked up at me. I moved a bit closer and Eli opened his arms. I walked into them and let him wrap me in a warm bear hug. He sat down and pulled me down with him. I turned towards Nat and Aragon. He buried his head in my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting white hot tears roll down my face. I struggled to keep from crying still.

"Lessa, where do you find those kinds of songs?" Eli asked me, releasing me.

"The Internet." I answered and I turned back to my backyard, slowly stepping onto the grass back below. I stepped lightly and turned to Nat. He nodded before walking into the house. He returned with a CD player and a CD. He plugged in the CD player. I waited for a minute for the music. Sounds of a rhythmic beat from a set of drums boomed and I started to dance. I danced until I couldn't move. I silently thanked my brothers for enrolling me into a dance class. I stopped at the end of the song and waited for a few seconds. A different beat, Latin, started and I danced differently. I turned to find Eli behind me.

"Dance?" He asked and I nodded. We danced to the music better than anyone I've ever met. He dipped me and spun me around the backyard.

You said you can't dance." Eli said and I smiled.

"I can't." I said and Eli smirked.

"You're dancing." He said and I smiled.

"I can't dance, Eli. This is just a thing my dance instructor taught me. Before I left." I said and Eli smiled. I felt the beat change and I changed with it. I flowed with the beat. Soon Shut Up came on and I dance with it. I enjoyed the beat and movements waaaay too much. I dance with the guys on the songs. My favorite, however, was Bingeul Bingeul. I replaced Dongho for the first time I did the dance. I did it seven times, over and over again. I replaced each one. I did Eli last because I could.

"Wow." They said and I smiled.

"Well, we need to catch a plane back to Seoul." I said, wiping my bangs back from my face. Wind whipped around us. I looked up at the once blue sky. It was a steel gray. I walked inside the house and grabbed my duffel. I took out to my car. I sighed, stretching my hands across the hood.

"I wish I could take it with me." I said and I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me.

"We might be able to get it shipped over-seas to our house in Seoul." Eli said and I blushed like crazy when he said our. I sighed and turned to him.

"As long as you promise to teach me how to drive." I said and Eli laughed.

"I promise." He said and I smile before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you!" I said and I hugged him. He laughed and we packed all our bags into the back of my car. Eli played with the keys. I sighed. Now I decide between my black porsche and my midnight blue Dodge Charger.

"Eli, you want the Porsche?" I asked, randomly saying what was on my mind.

"I don't mind having one. Why?" He asked and I sighed.

"Because I want someone I know -and trust- to get my Porsche." I said and Eli msiled.

"It'd make teaching you how to drive easier. You just want to bring the chrger, don't you?" He asked and I blushed, nodding.

"Yeah." I said and Eli sighed.

"We'll keep the Porsche to help teach you how to drive. Then we let the rest of the guys use it as an incognito car. It will help. How does that sound?" Eli suggested and I thought it over.

"Okay." I said and I waited for Nat to come outside.

"Come on, Nat. I want to go home!" I said and my phone started going off. Goodbye Baby by Bigbang started playing and I checked the text.

_Hey Lessa. Taemin here!_  
_Eli-hyung gave me the number._  
_How are you? How was the_  
_trial? Is everything okay?_  
_Text me back as soon as_  
_possible._

"Eli, did you give Taemin my number?" I asked and Eli nodded.

"Yeah. Why? Did he call you or something?" Eli asked and I showed him the text.

"Text him back. He's being good friend. Key would throw a fit if he knew you were attacked." Eli said and I nodded. I seent him a text back. the text read:

_Hey Taemin. Eli said he gave you_  
_my number. Tell everyone I'm good_  
_and not to worry. I'll be back tomorrow._  
_I have something important to say._  
_I'll tell you and the rest of SHINee_  
_about the trial tomorrow. Don't worry_  
_about me. Keep yourself well._  
_Tell Key I say hi._

"That's done." I said and Eli smiled before starting the Charger. It purred and I grinned, running a hand along the window.

"You love this car, don't you?" He asked and I nodded. When we got to the airport, Eli called someone. A black car pulled up beside up.

"Lessa, this is Jason. Jason, my girlfriend, Lessa. He'll get your car to Seoul. Trust him. He's never failed me before." Eli said and I nodded.

"Yes. It will be in Seoul in three days time. Do not worry." Jason said and nodded before smiling darkly.

"If I find anything wrong with my baby when it gets to Seoul, you can bet I'll come for you." I said and Eli just rolled his eyes and smied.

"Don't damagae the car. She'll have my head if you do." He said and Jason nodded.

"You got it, Eli." Jason said and we walked away to get our tickets. The rest of U-Kiss was already there.

"Here you guys." Kevin said, coming over to us and giving us a ticket each.

"Thanks, Kevin. I'll pay you back later." I said and Kevin nodded. We walked over to the gate to board the plane. I sighed as we sat down in our seats on the plane. Eli took my hand.

"It's going to be fine, Lessa. Don't worry." Eli assured and I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Lessa, do you not like flying?" Dongho asked from Eli's other side. I nodded.

"I don't like flying because of personal fears. I'm... scared of heights." I whispered and Eli looked at me.

"You're scared of heights? Could have fooled me." He said and I smiled.

"I did. I'm used to using heights to my advantages. I just don't like flying because that is much higher than I'm used to." I said and Eli nodded.

"Well, nothing will happen. You have us, Lessa. Everything will be okay." Kevin said from behind me. I smiled and Eli squeezed my hand. I turned to him and he kissed my head.

"You'll be okay. You're well guarded." He said and I smiled before watching out the window. I watched as everything raced by while we picked up speed for the take-off. I closed my eyes as the plane lurched, pulling away from the ground. I felt my body lose the pull it had and I opened my eyes. I looked out the window. Everything was so small. I looked at Eli and Dongho. They talked and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I picked it up.

"Another message from Taemin." I murmured and I checked it.

_Hey. Are you on the plane yet?_  
_Key-umma is getting worried._  
_Telling Umma not to worry is_  
_like telling a rainy day to stop_  
_raining. How is everything? _  
_What are you doing?_  
_Just tell me so Umma won't kill me._  
_Can't wait until tomorrow._  
_Taking you out with me to go_  
_shopping. Call me when you_  
_get in Seoul. Taemin~_

"Taemin. You are silly." I murmured and I replied to the text

_Key, calm down. We are fine._  
_Taemin, keep Key from_  
_breaking everything. We are_  
_on the plane. Everything_  
_is fine. I hate flying by the way._  
_We are good. I'll explain everything_  
_when we get in Seoul. I will_  
_call and tell you when we get there._  
_Don't worry about me. ~Lessa_

* * *

Me: Well, that's that chapter.

Taemin: Nice place.

Me: Thanks. Eli picked the color.

Eli: Yes I did. Lessa, this is AJ and Hoon.

Me: Nice to meet you.

AJ: You as well.

Hoon: Likewise.

Dongho: I'll close the chapter.

Kibum: Please rate.

Dongho: *glaring at Kibum* And review.


	14. Chapter 14

Eli: Hello. Eli here with the next Chapter of Seoul Music Academy.

Kibum: Chapter fourteen!

Kevin: ENJOY!

Dongho: why am I here?

* * *

We walked out of the airport and I called Taemin like I said I would.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone and I almost laughed.

"I'm in Seoul now. Where are you? School?" I asked and I heard a thump.

"Lessa!" I heard five voices yell into the phone.

"I'm safe. He's been put away and he won't be able to get me. I was attacked at the court house on the day of the trial by his friends. Eli, Kevin, Xander and Nat helped protect me while Aragon and Officer Ortega took each of the insane men away. I don't think I'll be messed with for a while." I said and I heard cheering.

"Well, we're at the park and we'll be at the airport soon to get you and Eli." Taemin said and I chuckled nervously.

"About that..." I said and I heard Eli laugh beside me.

"What?" Key asked and I sighed.

"We have the rest of U-kiss too." I explained and I heard Key laugh from the other side.

"We'll bring the van." Onew promised and I suddenly was curious.

"Are we going to be able to fit in the van with our luggage and our bodies?" I asked and I heard Key curse.

"Bad word, Umma. Lessa, we'll double stack. Stick luggage on Minho hyung's lap and make people sit on each others lap's." Taemin explained and I felt a weird feeling.

"I'm being held by Eli then." I said, suddenly insecure.

"That's fine. We'll be there soon With two cars." Key promised and he sang a goodbye before hanging up. I sighed and waited for the rest of the U-kiss boys to walk outside with us. A big white van pulled up in front of us with another car close behind. Taemin and Jonghyun jumped out of the van.

"Eli hyung!" Taemin said and I stepped out from behind Eli.

"So no welcome for the girl?" I asked, tugging at my hair. I laughed when Taemin literally skipped over to me and hugged me. Jonghyun just smiled and waved before taking my duffel and Eli's duffel to the car that was following the van.

"Lessa!" Key said, exiting the van.

"Hello, Key." I said and he hugged me tightly.

"You look a bit pale but then again, I'm always darker than you." He said, looking at me an arms length away. I sighed and shook my head. Minho stumbled out of the van and came over to us. Onew left the car.

"So the luggage goes in the car and the people get in the van." Key said and I nodded, following Taemin into the van. I buckled myself in and Eli sat with me and Taemin, me being stuck in the middle.

"Key, were on earth did you get that fifteen passenger van?" I heard Kevin asked and Key just laughed.

"You want one?" He asked and I heard Kevin laugh.

"We need one!" He exclaimed and I just shook my head, snickering.

"Hey, Lessa." Minho said and I nodded.

"Yo." I said and my phone buzzed. I checked it.

_Do you really think those cops_  
_could hold me for long? _

"E-Eli." I said, grabbing at his jacket. "E-Eli, read this and tell me I'm not crazy."

"What?" He asked and I shoved the phone at him. He went from being puzzled to angry.

"$h!t..." He said and I smacked his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Language." I said and I just shivered.

"Lessa, you okay?" Minho asked and I shook my head. I showed him and Taemin the text. Taemin let out a string of curse words that Key would have washed his mouth out for. Minho himself looked ready to kill. Key looked in the van. I must have looked pale because he asked me what was wrong. Taemin showed him my phone.

"That sick son of a b***h!" Key yelled and I heard people ask him what was wrong.

"He's out of prison." Key said and I heard someone punch the van. I jumped at the punch, shrieking loudly. Eli hugged me closely to him and stroked my hair. I almost cried in fear. Kevin looked inside the van, took one look at me before leaving. I heard him cursing and screaming, kicking the tires of the van.

"That's it, I'm getting you a new phone." Taemin said and I heard Key call for Minho.

"Yeah, Umma?" Minho asked, getting out. I sighed and just held on tightly to Eli.

"Get Lessa a new phone. Fast." Key ordered and I gasped. I almost got out of the van but Taemin stopped me.

"Stay in the van." He ordered. I nodded and stayed while he went out. Key poked his head back in.

"We are getting you new phone and adding your contacts into the new phone. Okay?" He said and I sighed. I nodded and Onew finished loading the luggage into his car and kissed Key goodbye. I smiled. They were sweet together. Onew waved as he drove away. I watched as the rest of the guys piled in the van. Kevin looked at me, tears in his eyes. Soohyun looked at me, and turned away.

"Lessa, he will not get you. Onew left to buy you a new phone. When he gets back, you'll transfer all of your contacts to the new phone and cancel the plan on the old one." Key said and I nodded, feeling fear wash my body in ice. I shivered against Eli and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I cried silent tears, clearing my thoughts of all hope that I would get away.

I don't know when I fell asleep. All I know was that when I woke up, I wasn't very pleased with what I saw. We were in the U-Kiss dorm and the guys from U-kiss, BIGBANG and SHINee were all camped out in the living room on the floor while I slowly sat up on the couch.

"Not happening." I muttered and I rubbed my eyes. The guys heads flipped to me.

"Lessa." G-D sighed and I got up, giving him a hug.

"Jeez, don't friggin give me a heart attack yet, kiddo. I still have a career." He joked roughly and I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Nice to know I can always come home to people that love me." I said dryly and G-D wrapped and arm tightly around my shoulders.

"Lessa..." Taemin whined and I laughed, removing G-D's arm and hugging Taemin.

"I just realized something." Dongho said and I turned to him.

"What's that?" I asked and he smiled.

"You are the youngest in this room." He stated and I looked around.

"Well, dang. I am. That just sucks." I said and everyone laughed.

"Feel like running?" Daesung asked and I shook my head. There was a knock on the door. Onew opened the door. Leeteuk and Heechul of Super Junior stood outside.

"Today just gets better." I huffed and Onew laughed at me.

"Don't mind her, hyung-deul. She's just in shock right now. Not because of you but because of what happened this morning." Onew explained.

"You're that girl who's crazy step-dad shot at the school." Heechul said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like him. He's not my step-dad, despite what the marriage certificate says." I said coldly and I turned to the sound system, finding my iPod in it.

"Okay, now who was in my dorm?" I asked and Eli came up behind me.

"I was. I got you some clothes and your iPod. Daesung has some headphones as well, if you want to listen and dance." Eli said and I turned to him.

"No dancing. Not dancing at all." I said and I went to his room and found my fresh clothes on his bed. I gabbed a T-shirt and my jeans and went to the bathroom to change. I returned in my blue jeans and a bright orange T-shirt. I walked back into the living room. Soohyun pointed to the hamper and I dropped my clothes in.

"Nice shirt." Taeyang said looking at me.

"I know. It's my special shirt." I winked and he laughed. I sat down on the couch. Dongho was over by the sound system, trying to do something. Sooner that I would have like, Bonamana was playing and I sighed, tilting my head back and smiling gently.

"Music has weird effects on her." I heard someone mutter.

"Don't take a stab at my playlist because it has more talent than you think. Besides, Super Junior is friggin awesome. Especially Super Junior M." I said and Onew laughed.

"Yes that works I guess." He said and I cracked open an eye. Leeteuk was on the phone and I groaned.

"They all coming here?" I asked, mortified. Onew looked at me and shuffled his feet.

"Don't worry. They're really nice." Taemin assured and I sighed. I nodded at Leeteuk and he smiled at me.

"They'll be really calm. I hope." Heechul muttered and I smiled.

"You better hope so, Cinderella." I said and Heechul laughed.

"You're a petal?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled bigger and hugged me. I stiffened.

"Heechul, back up. Too close." Leeteuk said and I smiled in thanks.

"Umma! We're here!" Someone yelled from the door. Leeteuk sighed and opened the door. I was holding a cover to my ears. I turned and lowered the cover. Heechul stood behind the couch, to my right. Thirteen guys filed into the room.

"Teukie-umma, who's she?" One of them asked and I smiled.

"I'm Lessa." I answered the one who asked the question smiled.

"Henry Lau." He introduced. I looked at him.

"Chinese?" I asked and Henry nodded, looking stunned.

"Your facial features are slightly sharper than any Koreans and you're just a tad darker. Not to mention, I know a few people who are Chinese." I explained and his stunned look slowly left.

"You live around Chinese people? Where are you from?" Another asked and I noted that he was Chinese as well.

"Zhou Mi?" I asked and he nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm from the US."

"I could say the same, except, I do not know you." He said and I nodded.

"Only fair." I said and Leeteuk looked at me.

"You are very calm for an ELF." He said and I shrugged.

"My emotions really don't register what has happened until like two days afterwords. By then, I'll be in my dorm reading or singing." I said and Leeteuk looked surprised.

"Why is that?" He asked and I looked down.

"That thing that calls himself my step-dad. He killed my mom. He's shot me, stabbed me, beaten me to near death and has tried other things. I locked away my emotions since I was five. They have a slow reaction time." I said and Leeteuk looked like he was ready to faint.

"And you still smile?" Taemin asked from behind me.

"I still live on. Not like I can stop my life because things happen. Life happens and you either face it or drown in the floods." I said and Kevin looked like he was ready to cry.

"Kevin..." I sighed and I got up and went over to him. I hugged him and his arms gripped my waist and held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry he is still hunting you." He whispered and I started feeling tears slip down my face.

"It's fine. I knew he would get out." I said and I dried my face off and looked at Kevin.

"Like you said. Life happens and we can either face it or drown in the floods." He said and I smiled before standing.

"I know you can sing but does this really mean you are safe?" Soohyun asked and I smiled sadly.

"That's the thing. I never if I'm going to be safe, Soohyun." I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll help." Henry said and Zhou Mi nodded. Leeteuk smiled proudly at Henry and Zhou Mi. I smiled and felt an urge to hug them both. Henry laughed and hugged me. He let go and Zhou Mi hugged me as well. I stepped back from Zhou Mi and walked over to my iPod.

"What song are you picking?" Henry asked and I smiled.

"One that I know." I answered and I heard people laugh at me. I heard a couple people talking.

"What's the songs name?" Zhou Mi asked and I smiled.

"Supergirl." I answered and I heard someone laugh.

"Super Junior M?" Leeteuk asked and I shook my head.

"No. It's by a girl named Krystal Harris." I said and it started playing and I started singing to it. I forgot my fear for that short time of singing for my friends and family.

"She's a singer all right." Soohyun said and I mock glared at him after the song finished.

"Shush." I said and he laughed. I sighed walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Lessa, wanna help make dinner?" Kevin asked and I smiled.

"Do you know if anyone is going to interrupt this time?" I asked, thinking back to all the times we were interrupted while cooking. Kevin laughed and shook his head at me.

"I'm not a Seer, Lessa." He said and I sighed.

"Dang." I said and I turned to Eli.

"If my phone rings, either hit Ignore or hide it until later." I ordered and he nodded. I turned back to Kevin, who was holding a black apron that had a panda on it.

"Oh wow." I said and Kevin smiled.

"We said we would get you one. It's not pink either." He said and I put it on. I loved it.

"Thanks guys." I said and Soohyun called for me.

"Lessa!" He yelled and I walked out of the kitchen.

"It suits you." Kiseop said and I smiled.

"Thanks guys. I love it." I said and I spun around just for fun and then high-tailed it back to the kitchen. I heard laughter and someone following.

"I'm Ryeowook." The person following said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Rye-Ryeo-" I struggled with his name and he just smiled.

"Call me Wookie." He said and I smiled.

"Wookie then. Nice to meet you, Wookie." I said and Kevin handed him Xander's apron.

"I'll help." He said and he took the apron, put it on and looked at Kevin.

"We're making chicken soup." Kevin said and I looked in the fridge.

"No chicken." I said and Kevin sighed. I walked into the other room.

"Soohyun! We need you to run a couple errands for us. We're making chicken soup and we need chicken." Kevin called and Onew ran for the door.

"Give him a minute and he'll return with the chicken from our dorm." Key said and Baby Don't Cry came on and I started to tear up with the first notes.

"Lessa, are you crying?" Kiseop asked and I nodded.

"It happens when I listen to this song. I always cry to this song. I sometimes wish this was how everything really was like. Someone like that to care for me." I said and Daesung stood, looking sorry.

"My fault. I sing this song." He said and I nodded.

"Not your fault you're a good singer." I said and he blushed.

"Now you are just being silly." Daesung said and I smirked.

"No, I'm being honest." I said and I heard someone 'ooh' like a first-grader. I looked at G-D and he had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Act you're age." I said and he smiled up at me.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." He said and I sighed, turning to the kitchen again, getting out the pans Kevin asked me to grab. I grabbed the pans and Onew ran in.

"Here is the chicken." He said and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Onew." I said and he walked into the living room.

"Told you." Key said as he came in.

"Wanna help?" Kevin asked and Key nodded, taking a red apron off the rack. Buttons came on and I sang to it. Everyone looked at me when I finished. I blushed a crimson and turned to the chicken.

"Wow." I heard someone say. I blushed. In continued cooking, singing along with the songs that played. But when Supergirl came on. I stopped everything and turned to Dongho.

"Change it." I murmured, mortified once again. Dongho skipped that one and Ignorance started playing. I laughed.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
_Well I guess I'll make my own way_  
_It's a circle, a mean cycle_  
_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,_  
_Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same (Yeah! )_  
_We're not the same (Yeah! )_  
_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey! )_  
_It's good (Hey! )_  
_It's good (Hey! )_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_And this is the best thing that could've happened_  
_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_  
_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_  
_I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_They won't get you anywhere_  
_I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same (No! )_  
_We're not the same (No! )_  
_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey! )_  
_It's good (Hey! )_  
_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I best be on my way out_

I turned to the Super Junior boys. They had their jaws dropped and on the floor.

"Sweet lord in heaven." One murmured and I blushed.

"Lessa, will you quit that?" Eli asked and I smiled innocently.

"Quit what?" I asked and Eli came closer to me.

"Quit dazing people with the singing. I'm," He said and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm starting to get jealous, okay?" He said and I smiled more genuinely.

"Awww, Eli. Don't worry about it." I said and I dropped my voice to a whisper too. "I still want you as my boyfriend more than anyone else in the room."

He smiled and kissed my head before going over to the iPod and changing it to Light It Up. I laughed at my dorky boyfriend as he and his bandmates sang with the song. When it ended, I applauded him and the others for their effort.

"Good job." I said and Shut Up came on right then. I blushed and watched the boys dance to it. I blushed even more when Eli brought me over to join them, so I would play the part of the girl in the video. Soohyun came up to me and I blushed like no tomorrow. However, when Eli's part came to kiss the girl, I did that with no hesitation. The wolf-whistles were enough for a blush, however.

"Lessa, do you need a drink?" Wookie asked after they had finished the song. I nodded and looked at Eli. He winked and turned to jump into the conversation with Dongho and Kyuhyun, arguing over video games. I went back to cooking with Key and Wookie, who immediately went Spanish Inquisition on me.

"Okay, how long?" Key asked and I looked at him.

"How long what, Key?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the pan.

"How long have you been dating Eli?" Key clarified. Wookie seemed interested to know that as well. I blushed and stirred the chicken.

"Almost two weeks." I answered and Key hugged me.

"Good job, hun." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and Wookie smiled.

"Eli is one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He was raised to respect a woman and he would never let you get hurt. That is, if he can help it." Wookie said and I turned to look at them.

"Did you plan this?" I asked them and they looked at each other before blushing.

"Noooooo." They said, a little too innocently for my liking. I just sighed and felt someone behind me. I turned to see Eli in his apron, standing there.

"Scoot over and hand me a pan." He ordered and I did as told. When he started to get the chicken browning, he smiled at me.

"I love you." He said and I blushed. Key aww-ed and I swatted at him.

"Eli, I love you too. Now focus on the chicken. Onew would go on a murderous rampage if it burns." I said, kissing Eli's cheek before turning to add more oil to my pan. I started singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I sang the chorus over and over.

"_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring you down_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring you down_  
_Don't you bring me down today..._" I sang. I heard clapping. I turned to see people crowded around to door to hear me.

"Thanks." I said. Eli wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me tightly.

G-D came in with a phone an held it out to me.

"Call Nat and Aragon. Aragon is flipping out over the fact that he was let out of prison so soon and Nat is just worried, though he won't tell you." G-D said and I took the phone. I called Aragon.

"Nii-sama? It's Lessa. Yeah, I'm safe. We have an army to protect me. Well kinda but you get the point." I said and I paused for Aragon to talk.

"Yes, I'm getting a new phone. Key said he would get me one so I won't leave the building or grounds. Yes, G-D is keeping a close eye on me. I'm always surrounded with boys anyway, Aragon. No, Eli is trying anything stupid. Bad words, Nii-sama. What have I done? Nothing. I've slept. I've been singing, I'm cooking right now." I said and Aragon sighed over the phone. I paused again.

"Yes, I will. I do have that black blade under my pillow. I do have the pistol in my dresser. The hunting knife? Nat." I said and I looked at the guys. They were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked them and they just shook their heads. I shook my own head.

"Wait what?" I asked and Aragon repeated what he had said.

"Sure. Like Kevin wouldn't kill me after that." I answered sarcastically. I waited for a moment before answering the next question.

"Sorry, personal and I really need to talk to Nat. Can I call you some other time?" I asked and he hung up after a quick goodbye.

"You have that many weapons in your room?" Leeteuk asked and I nodded.

"That's just my bedroom. In the dining room, there's a hollow leg on the table that knives are in. I have a sword hidden behind my painting and under my couch is a couple pistols with a dozen magazines." I answered and the men just gaped at me.

"I'm from California. There's a lot of crazy stuff there." I said and I called Nat.

"G-D?" He asked and I laughed.

"Wrong. Not using my phone because psycho man messaged me. Anyway, I know you are worried. Don't be. I've got G-D, Eli, Kevin and Soohyun. Not to mention the fact that Eli is already trying not to hunt down psycho man but that's something totally different." I said and Eli snorted a laugh.

"Dang right I am." He muttered and I pushed his shoulder.

"I'm good though. I've got my weapons and I've got almost twenty bodyguards. I'm good." I said and Nat laughed.

"Okay, Nat. Bye." I said and I hung up. I turned to the others.

"Well, that's taken care of. G-D? Here's your phone." I said, passing G-D his phone back. He nodded and left the kitchen. I turned back to the chicken and hummed a random tune in my head. I felt a familiar sting of tears. I quickly took a few deep breaths.

"Lessa, are you okay?" Eli asked me from my right. I shook my head.

"No where near okay." I said and he took my hand, giving Key my cooking spoon.

"I'll bring her right back, Kevin." Eli said and he pulled me to his room. I was numb. He sat me on his bed and closed the door. I was on a high alert at that point. He sat in the chair across the room.

"Lessa, look at me." Eli said and I looked at him. He looked sad. "I need you to tell me when you aren't feeling in a good mood or if you aren't okay. I really need that because I want you to have what you want and what you need." Eli said and I got up and walked over to him. I dropped to my knees in front of him and took his hand. I held it to my face.

"You have given me what I want and what I need." I said and I made him look at me when he turned his head.

"Lessa..." Eli whispered and I made him be quiet.

"Listen to me. I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot. It's something totally new to me. I love you, Eli but it's hard to change what I taught myself for so many years." I said and Eli looked at me. I felt like crying. "I'm sorry that I'm so closed off from you."

"Lessa, don't be sorry you are closed off. You aren't used to this and I shouldn't force you to do things like this." Eli said and he pulled me up onto his lap. I hugged him tightly.

"Lessa, Eli, open the door." Kevin ordered from the other side. I opened the door. Kevin looked at me and Eli.

"Nothing happened?" Xander asked from behind him in total disappointment. I blushed a brilliant red. I walked away and flopped onto Eli's bed. I herd Kevin tell Xander off in either Korean or some other language.

"Lessa, he didn't mean it." Eli said as he pulled me off the bed.

"Sure, Eli." I said and then I walked with Eli, hand in hand, to the living room. I saw SHINee, Super Junior and Bigbang still there. I let go of Eli's hand and turned around, walking right back to the room.

"Lessa..." G-D said and I walked back, head hanging.

"Nothing happened, G-D." Kevin said and G-D looked surprised.

"Nothing? Here I was thinking Lessa would have cried at least." G-D said and I felt anger surge.

"Thanks, G-D. I love you too." I said dryly. He gaped at me.

"H-Hey!" He protested and I glared.

"You really have to act surprised? Really?" I asked him, anger welling in the pit of my stomach. G-d cringed.

"You really think that I would be so stupid as to doing something like that? With at least twenty people within earshot? G-D, you are so...UGH! I can't even think of a word for you." I said and I quickly got out of the apron and left the dorm, Leeteuk and Eli calling after me. I walked to my dorm, opened it and slowly worked on calm,ing down. I played So Small quietly, feeling my anger slowly melt away. I even started a pot of tea. I heard a knock which pulled me from my reverie. I checked the peep-hole. It was Heechul, Leeteuk and Ryeowook. I opened the door.

"Hi." I said and I gestured for them to come in.

"You okay?" Leeteuk asked and I nodded slowly.

"Still a bit angry but slowly working on it." I answered. Heechul smiled and the teapot started whistling. I went into the kitchen, pulled out my tea and made my cup of tea. I returned and looked at my guests.

"Would you like some tea, gentlemen?" i asked. Ryeowook nodded while Heechul and Leeteuk shook their heads.

"I'll be right back, Bookie." I said and I walked into the kitchen, making a cup of vanilla tea. I returned and handed the cup to Ryeowook.

"Thank you, Lessa." Ryeowook said. I smiled and sat with the guys. Leeteuk looked at me.

"Lessa, I'm sorry that G-D made you mad. However, with what has happened, I don't think you should be alone for a while." He said and I nodded.

"I know. I just did something rash like usual, but nobody got hurt this time." I said and my door was knocked upon again. I stood and answered it. Eli, Kevin and Daesung came in.

"Hey." I greeted and Eli pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry he made you mad so soon." Eli whispered and I shook my head.

"It's fine. Really. I just need some more music." I said and Fearless by Jay Chou came on. Henry and Zhou Mi were at my door too.

"Nice choice in music." Henry said. I smiled.

"Thanks. This is my meditation playlist." I said and Eli looked at me.

"You meditate?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. When I can make time." I said and Eli groaned.

"Now I feel bad. I take up your personal time because I want to spend it with you." He groaned and i laughed.

"Eli, you're nuts. I said when I can make time. I haven't had a lot of free time anyway. We go to the same school, for crying out loud." I said to him, kissing his cheek.

"You're friggin insane, Kyoung Jae." I said and Eli blushed.

"Not the real name." He pleaded playfully. I laughed before Alice by Avril Lavigne came on. I felt like singing to it. So I did.

_Trippin out_  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_  
_Upside down and I can't stop it now_  
_Can't stop me now, oh oh_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet, on the ground_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, and I won't cry." _I stopped singing as the song closed. I spun around to face the others. They looked a bit stunned as I waited for their reaction.

"Lessa, you got to stop that." Eli groaned from beside me and I looked at him.

"Doing what?" I asked, completely clueless to what he meant.

"Dazing people. You singing causes them to go into shock." He said and I gasped.

"Omo! Mianhae!" I said and before clapping my hands over my mouth.

"Did you just apologize in Korean?" Daesung asked and I nodded slowly, pulling my hands away from my mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said in English and Daesung just shook his head.

"G-D would never believe me." Daesung said and I sighed.

"I'll repeat what I said to him later. Just, don't spring it on him. It's bad enough that I yelled at him." I said and I flopped to the floor, making a thump loud enough to shake Henry, Zhou Mi, Leeteuk, Heechul and Ryeowook to wake up from their daydream.

"Lessa, are you okay?" Ryeowook asked and I nodded.

"Bloody brilliant." I mumbled and I yawned, spreading my arms out in a spread eagle way. Eli went to my room and returned with a pillow and blanket. I lifted my head and he slid the pillow underneath it. He laid the blanket on me and I smiled.

"Thanks Eli." I said and I closed my eyes.

"Lessa, did you seriously apologize in Korean?" G-D asked and I sighed, opening my eyes.

"Hello G-D." I said and I closed my eyes again.

"Repeat what you said, Lessa." G-D said and I sighed.

"I said, 'Omo! Mianhae!' Happy?" I asked and I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"I am." He murmured and I sighed. I started to move before I felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't move." Eli ordered and I stayed still.

"Yes sir." I answered. Eli kissed my head before removing his hand. I opened my eyes to see him lay next to me. I smiled and scooted over close to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Okay, time for everyone to leave." Daesung said and I opened my eyes to see him herd everyone out the door.

"Goodnight, Lessa. Eli, don't do something to her that she doesn't want." G-D said before closing the door. I closed my eyes and felt Eli scoot up closer to me, encasing me in his arms. I sighed contentedly. Eli chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest, sending shivers down my spine. Eli's breathing evened out. He fell asleep with me in his arms. I sighed, his scent washing me into a warm sleep. I don't know how it happened, but when Soohyun came to my dorm for us, he was shaking us awake.

"Lessa, you awake?" Soohyun murmured and I nodded, barely moving my head.

"My neck hurts." I said and Soohyun blanked.

"Why?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, Soohyun. I just woke up." I said and Eli groaned, turning over and pulling me with him onto his chest.

"He does this everytime. Eli, time to wake up." I said, kissing his jaw.

"Nooooo." He groaned and I giggled before kissing his jaw again.

"Eli, get up. Soohyun is here." I said and Eli opened one eye.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked and I nodded. He released me and I crawled off of him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, hyung." He acknowledged and Soohyun nodded. I turned to find a clock. 5:30 AM.

"Soohyun what the hell is with the time?" I grumbled and Soohyun made a shh sign.

"He made it here." Soohyun said and I looked at Eli. His once sleepy brown eyes were suddenly dark with rage. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything rash." I whispered to him and he looked at me.

"I won't." He promised and he reached under my couch and pulled out of of my pistols. I undid the safety on it and handed the gun back to him. He smiled at me and I went into my room and went to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite gun, a Walther P99 semi-automatic. I made sure I had enough ammo for a firefight and walked into the living room. Eli was standing with Soohyun. Both had a weapon. Eli had my Jericho 941 and Soohyun had my old revolver. I sighed and looked at them.

"You know how to shoot, right?" I asked and they nodded. I smiled and headed for the door. I had my hand on the knob when I heard something. I heard shots fired outside. I turned to the window and walked to it. I opened the window. Nat and Matthew were having a fire fight in the streets.

"MATTHEW JAMES!" I screamed and he looked up. I smiled.

"Come and get me." I said before running out of my dorm, down the stairs and outside of the school. I walked forward to Nat. I smiled.

"Morning, Lessa." Nat said and I nodded.

"Morning, Nat." I said and we looked at Matthew. He smiled a dark smile.

"Good morning, Lessa, Nathaniel. Beautiful, isn't it? Toobad you won't see the dy." He said and I leveled my pistol. He laughed and brought up his gun. Nat looked at me before turning his gun to Matthew.

"I wouldn't do that." Eli growled behind Matthew, his gun against the skull.

"Now, Eli, let me do it. It would only tarnish your reputation. I have nothing to lose. Come over here with me." I said and Eli shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to do that, Lessa. Sorry." He said and I sighed.

"Sure, Eli. Whatever." I sai back. Soohyun walked over to me and pointed his gun at Matthew.

"Put down the gun, Mr James. You have nowhere to go." Soohyun said and Matthew's eyes darted back and forth. He noticed it.

"Fine by me. I'll just take her with me." He said, and fired once. I smirked as the bullet hit my shoulder and I shot back at him. Four shots hit his head, spraying it to smitherines. I sat down as pain flooded my shoulder and arm. Soohyun had his phone out in record time and was talking into it. I grit my teeth as the wind stung my wound.

"Didn't think he would die. He's dead now." Nat said, poking the corpse with his boot. Dongho walked up to us, a camera in his hand.

"It's recorded so that if a trial does come up from this, I have proof." He said and I looked at him.

"Dude..." Nathaniel said and I smacked my forehead.

"That's brilliant. You did a good thing." I said and Eli looked at me.

"You feel pain, don't you?" He asked and I nodded, I walked over to him, skirting the corpse. He took my hand on my uninjured arm. Lights flashed and an ambulance pulled up with a couple cops. Dongho walked up with us. A news crew came with them.

"This is the second shooting here at Seoul Music Academy." I said and everyone looked at me.

"They have only happened when you started going here." Nat said and I smiled.

"Then maybe this is the wrong school." I said making Eli, Soohyun and Dongho to gasp a no.

"Don't leave." Eli pleaded and I looked at him.

"I never said I was going to leave." I said and they sighed in relief. Eli hugged me and I hissed in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said and I smiled despite my pain.

"It's fine." I assured him. The police were talking to Dongho, who held up the camera and were showing the video to the cops. They were taking notes and I saw Dongho bow to them and give them the video camera. A camera crew were lookig at us and I turned away from the camera.

"This is going to make world news." I muttered and I felt woozy. My shoulder was still bleeding so I contributed it to blood loss and dropped. I heard screams and felt two waves of pain wash over my body like hot water. One was from my shoulder and one from my head. Eli was over me when I blacked out.

* * *

Me: One of the last few chapters. Its drawing toa close.

Eli: aww, but I like this.

Dongho: Tomorrow is a big party. Lessa's birthday!

Me: Not mine but the Character Lessa.

Dongho: Right sorry.

Me: Its okay.

Kibum and Xander: Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Eli: This is not the last chapter.

Me: So let's go!

Dongho: We're ready!

Kibum: So would we just chill here after this?

Xander: Not the time, Bummie.

* * *

I don't remember what exactly happened after that. Soohyun was really quiet for a few days. It made me worry but he was smiling after a couple days. Laughing cane a few days later. Eli was constantly at my side. I guess that was his way to get over the fact that he shot someone. Dongho went on with his life as if nothing had happened. Xander and Kibum were taken from U-kiss about a week after that. The boys that would be taking their places? AJ and Hoon. Both of them are nice people. Kibum is busy working on his new life, getting a little help from me in the finances every other month.

"Lessa, let's go!" Eli said, tugging on my hand. I looked at him.

"Did you go _blonde_?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Eli looked at me, taking his time to observe my outfit. Or body. Whichever.

"You can laugh." He said and I giggled. He wrapped his arms around me. "Does it look good?"

"I've had a thing for blondes." I said and he looked at me before kissing my head.

"That's good. I just hope I'm the only blond you have." Eli said and I took his hands in mine.

"Absolutely." I said and he kissed me. When he back up, I was out of breath.

"Hmm, I must be an excellent kisser then." Eli mused and I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, hush." I said and he took my hand and laced it with his. We left the school building as it was Sunday and no classes.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and Eli flashed me a gorgeous smile.

"The park." He said and I clapped. He smiled at my childish display. Taking my hand again, we walked towards the park. About half way there, Eli told me to stop. He pulled out a blindfold.

"I have to put a blindfold on you now." He said and I backed up a bit.

"Eli, what are you going to do?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Nothing. Its just something I have to do because of what's going on at the park. I'll be carrying you." He said and I sighed, letting him blindfold me. He tied it gently around my head and picked me up. He walked with me for a long time.

"Are your arms tired?" I asked him. Eli laughed.

"Lessa, you aren't heavy. It's only been ten minutes. You're absolutely fine." Eli said. I heard voices and people say shush. Eli laughed.

"Lessa, I'm going to set you down. Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He set me down and I stood, wobbling a bit.

"Can't you remove this as well?" I asked, tugging on the back of the blindfold.

"Now I can." Eli laughed as he removed it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LESSA!" My friends yelled as I regained my sight.

"Aww, guys. You're gonna make me cry." I said and Eli hugged me before letting me go. Minji came up and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Lessa." She whispered and I hugged her back. G-D came up to me, his hands behind his back.

"I don't trust you." I said slowly and he pulled out a set of keys from his back.

"You're Dodge Charger? It's behind the park building over there." He said and I screamed, running to it. I had to see my baby. I saw it and smiled, running faster. I felt my hand touch the paint and there was something different automatically.

"YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed and G-D laughed. My baby was waxed, polished and had a new paint job. I ran back to G-D and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I cried and he laughed, hugging me back.

"Do you really love your car that much?" TOP asked and I nodded.

"Last thing from Mr Ortega." I said and Leeteuk smiled.

"Lessa, we have something you might like as well." He said and each boy from Super junior handed me a small card.

"That's just the individual presents." Heechul said. Kangin and Siwon came over to me and held out their hands. I took them and we ran to the park building. They opened it. A black dog was sitting there. It was up to my waist. I smiled.

"Awww." I said and the dog wagged its tail.

"Lessa, here's your birthday gift." Leeteuk said and I gaped.

"Your not serious." I said and he nodded. I hugged him. He laughed, patting my back.

"Thanks guys." I said and Daesung laughed.

"You just wait, you have more gifts." He said and I looked at him.

"Your kidding." I said and he shook his head. I sighed, and pat my legs. The dog came up and licked my hands.

"I'm gonna call you Darklight." I said and G-D appeared at my side with a leash and a collar. I put the collar on him and hooked it with the leash. I walked with Darklight back to the other.

"You have our present." G-D said and he pulled out a laptop. He handed it to me and I opened it. It was on screensaver mode. Pictures of Bigbang, 2NE1, U-Kiss, Super Junior and SHINee slide on and off the screen.

"Aww, guys." I said and G-D laughed.

"Lessa, we have a gift too." Minji said. The four girls stood and held out a giant card. Inside was pictures, from my first day to Graduation. I smiled at the pictures.

"Where'd you get this one?" I asked and Minji looked at the picture. She smiled.

"Eli." She said and I looked at him. It was a picture from our first date, three days after Matthew was killed. We were at the very same park.

"I love it, Minji. You guys did great." I said and Bom came up to me.

"Not everyday is your birthday." She said and I hugged her tightly. Dongho coughed.

"We still have presents. Along with SHINee and the rest of Bigbang." Soohyun said and he handed me my present. I unwrapped it and gasped a the new laptop he had given me. I almost screamed. Dongho handed me a box. I opened to see a video camera. I turned it on.

"This is so cool. Thanks Dongho. Your's and Soohyun's gifts will most likely used on an everyday basis." I said and Kiseop laughed before holding out his gift. It was a iPad. I laughed.

"Okay scratch that, Kiseop's will be used everyday." I said and he laughed. Eli stepped forward and came on one side of me while Xander took my other side. They picked me up and held up in a chair position. Kibum laughed and handed me a box. I opened it to find a clock with a wireless, cordless, solar radio.

"Oh, wow Kibum!" I said and I almost dropped it. Xander moved while Eli remained stationary. Eli yelled at Xander.

"What are you doing?" He demanded and Xander gulped.

"Sorry, Eli." He apologized and Dongho picked up my video camera. He started filming the party.

"Lessa, smile for the video camera!" He laughed and I waved, sticking my tongue out at him. I looked at Leeteuk, who was laughing and smiled. He walked over to Eli and whispered something in his ear. Eli looked at Xander and they tossed me up, making me scream bloody murder. Eli and Leeteuk caught me no problem. I held a hand over my heart to feel it's beats.

"Lessa, you OK?" Key asked and I nodded, turning to glare at Eli and Leeteuk.

"That's not a funny thing. It scared me." I said and Eli just shook his head, not bothering to hide his laughter. I got an evil idea.

"You laugh now. Watch what happens later." I muttered. Eli stopped laughing and looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"I don't think so." He said and I stuck my tongue out before getting wrapped in Onew's arms.

"Happy birthday, Lessa." Onew said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Onew." I said turning and hugging him. He laughed and smiled.

"Someone has to act like a sane person." I said. I heard Eli protest to that and I stuck out my tongue at him. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me towards him. I squirmed, trying to get away. Eli tightened his grip on my waist.

"Not happening." He murmured and I sighed, giving up. Eli chuckled and we turned to the others.

"Lessa, don't worry, we'll deal with him." Soohyun promised and I nodded best I could. Eli let me go and I ran over to Taemin. He hugged me and smiled.

"Happy fifteenth birthday," He said and he handed me a black box. I looked at it and studied it before opening it. It was a watch made of sterling silver.

"Jeez, Taemin. This must have cost a small fortune." I said and Taemin laughed, shaking his head.

"It didn't. I got this from my cousin's shop. she let me get it for you. Minho hyung~~" He suddenly sang and I felt someone pick me up. I laughed at Minho who looked at me.

"Happy birthday, Lessa." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Minho. Though, you guys didn't need to get me anything." I said, addressing everyone.

"But we've been friends for a long time. Almost two months and it's your birthday. We got you these because it's your birthday." Key said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Key. I still didn't think you guys would do something like. I honestly didn't care if we celebrated my birthday." I admitted and Taemin gasped theatrically. I rolled eyes at his antics.

"You honestly didn't care if we celebrated your birthday? There must be something wrong with your emotions." Kiseop protested and I scowled.

"You know my past, genius. Think for a minute." I said and Kiseop blushed crimson.

"Okay, never mind." Kiseop said and Leeteuk looked at me curiously.

"What's happened to you?" He asked.

"Things you wouldn't believe even I told you." I replied and Key took a hand.

"You're okay. He's gone and you are safe. You still have us, your friends, and you have your brothers, even if they are fighting over who gets you this summer." Key said and I smiled.

"Once again, thanks, Key." I said and he smiled at me. Minho put me down and I stood tall.

"So, what now?" I asked and the guys looked at each other before Bom and Minji stepped forward.

"Now we get you ready for tonight's closing ceremony." Bom said and I groaned.

"I don't wanna be a life size Barbie..." I moaned and Bom laughed.

"We have to make you stunning. We're gonna knock the boys dead." Bom insisted and I allowed her to drag me to the dorms to get ready. She rummaged in her closet for something that would be good for me to wear. That was when I found what I would wear.

* * *

Me: Oooh, what is it?

Eli: You should know, it's your story.

Dongho: Eli! You just ruined it!

Xander: Please rate.

Kibum: Which means review too.


	16. Chapter 16

Daesung: Last Chapter!

Me: Don't cry, I'll write more on my other stories.

Xander: You will still hear from us though.

Dongho: You never know when we pop up in her other stories.

Me: Don't start doing that.

G-D: No Promises!

Eli: Let's get the chapter rolling.

* * *

I waited backstage for my name to be called. The groups and soloists were singing tonight. At least, those of us who wanted to sing. Bom, CL, Dara and Minji were onstage right at the moment. I watched, anxiety filling me up as my time drew nearer. CL finished the end of the song, I Am The Best, and they cleared the stage. I waited until the lights were off and walked to the middle of the stage. The song started immediately.

_I be on the hotline like errday._  
_Making sure the DJ know what I want him to play._  
_You know I got my top back and my beat loud.  
Rocking my stunna shades and turning up my radio._  
_Turn up the radio._

_I think I'm in love with my radio._  
_Cause it never lets me down._  
_And I fall in love with my stereo._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._

_He's the only one they ever allowed to hang out in my room._  
_With the door closed, we'd be alone._  
_And mama never freaked out when she heard it go boom._  
_Cause she knew we were in the zone._

_Hold him in my arms and look out of my window._  
_Under the moonlight._  
_And he be keeping me calm so I never let him go._  
_He's go a place in my heart._

_I think I'm in love with my radio._  
_Cause it never lets me down._  
_And I fall in love with my stereo._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._

_When I get into my car I turn it up, up._  
_And then I hear vibrations all up in my trunk, unk._  
_And the baseline be rattling through my seats, eats._  
_And then that crazy feeling starts happening, ing, oh._

_I get butterflies when I hear the DJ._  
_Playing the stuff I like._  
_And I fall deeper in love with every song that he plays._  
_He's go a place in my heart._

_I think I'm in love with my radio._  
_Cause it never lets me down._  
_And I fall in love with my stereo._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._

_I be on the hotline like errday._  
_Making sure the DJ know what I want him to play._  
_You know I got my top back and my beat loud._  
_Rocking my stunna shades and turning up my radio._  
_Turn up the radio._

_I think I'm in love with my radio._  
_Cause it never lets me down._  
_And I fall in love with my stereo._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._  
_Whenever I hear the sound._

I stood, breathing hard. I laughed as applause blasted into my ears. I walked offstage and smiled.

"That's a way to end a year!" Soohyun said and I smiled.

"What's next year going to be like?" Eli asked from my right and I turned to him.

"If next year is like this year, I'm checking us into a mental asylum." I said seriously before laughing with the guys. Eli wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Trust me, we are going to have a calmer year this time." Eli said and I laughed.

"I don't trust people who say trust me." I said and Eli sighed.

"Lessa." He said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and Eli just hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"You're fine. I suppose you have a lot to change. A bit at a time." Eli said and Aragon and Nat came up to me.

"Lessa, Mr Ortega wants us to go to the US for a month." Aragon said and I smiled.

"Okay. Eli, I'll call you when we get to the airport." I said and U-kiss's manager came up to us.

"Time to get to the airport. We need to get to Japan." He said and I smiled before hugging him goodbye.

"Bye Eli, see you when school starts." I said and we parted ways. I felt a tear slide down my face.

"You'll see him next year." Nat promised and I nodded. I looked back at the school and smiled.

"Three more years." I said and we left the school behind, heading to some family time with Mr Ortega and my brothers.

* * *

Me: Summer vaca. This is the end of this story.

Eli: However, we have a surprise. O.O

Me: what?

Eli: Summer time! Beach here I come. *runs off*

Dongho: Awkward. Anyway, review please! I'll hug you!

Xander: Bye everyone!


End file.
